Celda 528
by shameblack
Summary: De acuerdo, si el pasillo 400B es el de los Kamikaze, 300A el de las mujeres, 600H el de los locos, 700B el de los menores de dieciséis y el 500A el maldito ¿Qué hay en la celda 528?
1. Chapter 1

Título: Celda 528

Autor: Shameblack

Resumen: Semi AU. La celda 528 es la maldita de la prisión. Nadie sabe qué hay adentro y nadie se quiere enterar.

Parejas: Sasuke/Naruto

Género: Romance/Misterio/(¿?)

**N/A: Es mi primer fanfic en este fandom y pues a decir verdad iba a ser un one-shot, pero creo que salió muy largo y lo tuve que dividir. Esta es la primera parte. Espero les guste:)**

**Celda 528**

**Parte I**

— ¡La 215 está vacía, señor!—escuchó a través de las paredes que lo contenían. Ya habían formado un alboroto por una explosión ocasionada a la prisión, lamentablemente, su celda estaba intacta.

— ¡Notifica al Hokage!, ¡de aquí nada sale ni entra!—exclamó el superior de forma airada y algo desesperado.

Por su lado, el Uchiha se mantenía pasivo y calmo, como si nada estuviera pasando en ese justo momento, como si la prisión no tuviera un gran hueco de cinco metros y que más de diez reos habían desaparecido. No, para Sasuke Uchiha todo seguía siendo como antes: una mierda.

Ya comenzaba a ver el lado negativo de ser un gran criminal odiado por todos. La cárcel, en pocas palabras, apestaba. Era un infierno tan majestuosamente decente que llegaba a pasársele desapercibido, pero solo pocas veces.

Él bien sabía quién había sido el causante de la explosión, inclusive de todo el "plan maestro", pero no le interesaba, y no era como si le hubieran preguntado. En esos momentos solo era un espectador lejano y mudo que se alegraba viendo la desdicha ajena; sinceramente era algo gratificante ver las caras mortificadas de los guardias que iban de aquí a allá, diciendo y repitiendo órdenes que por los nervios no se cumplían. Y un ejemplo perfecto de que las personas bajo estrés o nervios son estúpidas era el simple hecho que la puerta de la habitación que contenía su celda estaba abierta, y le permitía ver lo que ocurría por los pasillos contiguos.

Se reía en su interior, los ninjas en verdad eran descuidados, bueno, solo a veces, o quizá estaban tan exaltados que mantenían la puerta abierta para echar un vistazo de vez en cuando y cerciorarse de que estaba en su celda, con todas esas cadenas a su alrededor y sin un mísero agujero por el cual escapar. Cualquiera de las opciones le proporcionaba ganancia, estar encerrado ahí sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo sin ver ninguna persona que no sea el que le da de comer era horrible; ver a diferente gente por esos momentos le ayudaba a salir adelante, siquiera por el siguiente mes.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke?—preguntó un ninja hacía un guardia, que al instante le contestó que seguía en su celda. El hombre, robusto y con mala pinta, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la jaula personal del moreno, y lo miró prepotente.

El ninja intentó hacerle notar al asesino que solo era una rata malcriada que moriría en cuestión de días, y que sería tan desdichada como los trabajadores de la prisión pudieran hacerlo. Y todo eso se lo dejó claro cuando de un portazo cerró la pesada puerta de plomo para dar paso a un silencio sepulcral como compañía del joven criminal, quién anotaba una cara más en su lista de venganza.

Las paredes grises, las rejas negras y con sellos que le imposibilitaban hacer cualquier jutsu, junto con el ajetreo al que era ajeno, le hacían volverse un poco loco, y ni hablar de su amada amiga la soledad. Siquiera podía disfrutar del desorden que se estaba creando en el lugar, ¡ni bien oía los ruidos!, nada, solo un pequeño murmullo que pasaba silencioso a través de las paredes de su eterno sufrir, que juraba conspiraban para volverlo un maniático.

—Estúpidos humanos— se estaba quedando tan desquiciado, que designaba a las personas como humanos y a los criminales como algo perfectamente rechazado como para formar parte de la raza humana. Por su puesto él era "el dios encerrado de la jaula gris", pero ya se estaba haciendo una idea que de dios, no tenía nada. Por otra parte, tal vez esos insanos pensamientos le nacían por el hecho de estar un poco drogado con tanta pastilla que le hacían tomar todos los días, como parte de su "tortura". Su castigo ya había evolucionado a la fase _"te queremos enfermar psicológica o físicamente, por lo cual haremos cosas que ni tú entenderás, pero ¡claro que sirven!, solo que eres demasiado estúpido para comprenderlo"_ y por eso lo intentaban castigar de diferentes maneras. La primera fue hacerlo extrañar la compañía de personas. Si bien eso no había funcionado como se esperaba, le afectó solo un poco, porque durante un tiempo ni el sonido de pasos se escuchó por su entorno, pero como era de esperarse, un Uchiha siempre sabía esconder sus deseos y reflejar otros, por lo cual el primer castigo fue clasificado como inútil. La segunda manera fue brindarle buena comida y luego de un tiempo reemplazarla por un asco de materia aparentemente muerta, que juraba en ocasiones se movía. Era lógico que añoraría la buena alimentación y no esa mierda que le servían, pero como todo buen asesino de una clasificación tan alta que ni se podía nombrar, lo podía sobrellevar, llevando su mente y sus sentidos a otro lado, reprimiendo los deseos de pedir algo decentemente tragable. La tercera manera de castigarlo era ésa: darle narcóticos para que se hiciera un adicto y luego retirárselos descaradamente, para que pidiera, no, rogara por más. Por supuesto no había funcionado aún, pero sabía que en algún momento caería en una dosis tan grande como placentera, que marcaría el fin de su camino fuera de las drogas y lo sumergiría en un mundo rosa con conejos verdes que le ofrecieran pastillas con ojitos y boca. Pero aún no llegaba ahí y mientras lo hacía se limitaba a intentar escuchar algo de lo que se parloteaba a unos cuantos metros de su celda, solo por entretenimiento.

—Encontramos dos prisioneros muertos a la entrada de la aldea, señor—escuchó a duras penas el misterioso homicida, que mantenía su cara serena y sus manos bien agarradas de la cama donde descansaba.

—Nombres—pidió otra voz, que al parecer era la misma que había preguntado momentos antes por él.

—No lo sabemos señor. Los cadáveres quedaron irreconocibles, les destrozaron la cara…—explicó con tono bajo el primer ninja.

Le hubiera gustado ver como habían terminado los cuerpos de esos malolientes bichos de laboratorio, pero por obvias razones no podría cumplir su deseo. Los pasos alejándose de su puerta le sacaron de sus cavilaciones y le obligaron a regresar a la realidad, su celda.

La celda en la cual estaba metido era algo así como la antisocial de toda la prisión. Sabía que se habían creado rumores respecto a ella: que habitaba un fantasma, que el reo que estaba ahí era un maniático come ojos, que se aparecían sombras, que se escuchaban cosas, que si entrabas sin tocar llegaba un monstruo y te violaba (en verdad, había escuchado esa de unos guardias del turno de la noche) y un sin fin de rumores más, y todo eso se debía a que nadie sabía, a excepción de unos cuantos ninjas, que el dueño de esa maloliente y macabra celda era el último de los Uchihas, peligroso criminal y asesino, maestro de la noche y el responsable del asesinato de muchas personas. Era por ello que prácticamente nadie se pasaba por ahí, rondaran personas cerca o no. Les daba miedo, y sabía que esa había sido una táctica del castigo numero uno: soledad. Pero para su molestia, aquella "costumbre" se había quedado, y ya hasta juraban que la celda 528 estaba maldita.

Pero con aquello venía su pregunta: si todos en la aldea sabían que él estaba encerrado, ¿cómo no se les ocurría que él era el que estaba en la mazmorra 528? Es decir, quedaba acorde a lo que todos querían para él, algo maloliente, oscuro, frío y solitario, ¡¿cómo no se les podía pasar por la cabeza? Pero en fin, el seguiría con la teoría de que los humanos eran idiotas por naturaleza, y si no lo eran, serían eliminados en poco. El universo demandaba solemnemente que las personas fueran imbéciles, para que así no amenazaran mortalmente el suelo que pisaban, pero de una u otra forma, ése fenómeno aún se daba, y todo a causa de la estupidez masiva.

* * *

— ¿Qué qué?—preguntó por enésima vez el crío que seguía sin dar cabida a lo que había escuchado.

—Lo que te dije, no te acerques a la 528 porque esta maldita—repitió tranquilo el guardia, que se mordía los labios para no carcajearse.

—Y no por cualquier espectro, no. Está maldita por un espíritu chocarrero—secundó el otro guardia que miraba con los ojos bien abiertos al joven rubio.

— ¡Escuché que esos son de los peores!—le dijo el primer guardia a su compañero, siguiéndole el juego—. ¿Tú los conoces, verdad Naruto?

—O ¿eres un ignorante?—le acompaño el otro adulto, que se acercaba lentamente el menor.

—Y-yo… ¡Por supuesto que sé que es un espíritu _chorrenero_…

—Chocarrero

— ¡Eso es lo que dije!—terció molesto el joven que adquiría una pose seria.

—Entonces si sabes lo que es, no te acerques—finalizó el guardia de pelo oscuro, sonriendo de forma siniestra, provocando en el de orbes celestes uno que otro escalofrío.

Naruto, observo cómo se alejaban los ninjas, que despreocupados dejaban su puesto en la entrada que daba al pasillo más misterioso de la cárcel: el pasillo de las mazmorras 500A, el cual se decía terminaba con la puerta que conducía a la celda 528, o la _maldita._

Ciertamente que ya había dejado de creer en fantasmas y todas esas cosas, pero aquel sitio le daba una muy mala espina, le hacía temblar a temperaturas de treinta grados, y tener escalofríos sin una pizca de frío. Lo hacía querer salir corriendo, pero sin poder lograrlo porque sus pies no reaccionaban. Ése era el pasillo 500A, el más terrorífico de toda la prisión de Konoha, y vaya que él conocía muchos, pero ninguno comparado con aquel.

Su padre trabajaba para el Hokage, era algo así como la mano derecha del gobernante, y una persona muy importante según su madre; y sabía -ya que era un secreto a voces por toda la aldea, como algo completamente certero- que su progenitor sería el siguiente gobernante de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Por lo cual el pequeño vástago de Minato tenía algo así como la pequeña libertad de pasearse por la cárcel, porque al niño le gustaba. Era algo extraño, pero le agradaba pasar sus tardes en la prisión, hablando con los reos, o calmando conmociones, le tranquilizaba. Además no le molestaba en absoluto platicar con unos cuantos criminales, hasta había algunos que eran agradables. Y de una forma u otra había llegado a ganarse su propia fama entre los encarcelados y guardias, al igual que había asignado una breve definición para cada pasillo privado que se encontraba en la prisión, ya que por todo el rato que se la pasaba ahí conocía de una manera muy adecuada el lugar.

Y por el momento el pasillo 500A tenía la descripción de "Prohibido por estar maldito", aunque solo fuera una celda, ésta afectaba a todo el corredor. El 400B era el pasillo de los Kamikaze, que habían tenido la suerte de sobrevivir a su misión suicida por "mejorar el mundo". El corredor 300A era uno de los más peligrosos al cual no le gustaba acercarse: el de las mujeres. Increíblemente había pocas mujeres asesinas, o criminales, pero desafortunadamente las que existían eran peligrosas en potencia. Recordaba cómo una vez terminó en una fatídica situación de él forcejeando por su libertad contra una mujer que no pasaba los 30 kilos y solo porque había tratado de ser amable. Luego, cuando fue a dejarle la comida a una muchacha de diecisiete años -encarcelada por asesinato múltiple- ésta casi le mataba, y de paso le cortaba una oreja. Gracias a los cielos había doctores cerca y le atendieron de inmediato, y fue ahí que decidió no volver a ese pasillo, además de que las uñas si pueden cortar. Luego escuchó el rumor de que habían llevado a la prisionera de la 311A por cuarta vez a la silla eléctrica, y confirmó el hecho de que no pisaría de nuevo ese lugar.

El corredor 600H era el de los locos. Ése en especial le agradaba, era divertido mantener conversaciones con los reos que ahí yacían, porque podías llevarte muchas sorpresas. Llevaba comida a todo ese pasillo, de alguna manera se había hecho "amigo" de los locos de la prisión. El pasaje 700B era el segundo más peligroso, ya que en éste se mantenían los menores de dieciséis años – a excepción de unas cuantas adolescentes que cambiaron hacía el pasillo 300A- y nunca le agradó visitarlo. La primera vez que lo hizo casi le sacan un ojo con un palillo, la segunda vez realizó una nada sana plática con un niño de doce años que asesinó a sangre fría a toda su familia con un palo de escoba, y nadie sabía el porqué. Por esas y unas razones menores, ya no se acercaba a las mazmorras de los niños.

Pero la que nunca había visitado era la celda 528, y honestamente le atraía sobremanera, situación no inusual en el, pero que aún así existía. Se imaginaba a una niña fantasmal, con una bata de hospital blanca y sus manos cortadas, o quizá un hombre sin cabeza gritando "¡Largo de aquí! ¡Fuera!" e inclusive se imagino un perro de siete cabezas, todas con sangre en su hocico. Sin embargo, no se atrevía, porque bien sabía que pocos eran los que vigilaban esa zona, por lo cual el miedo de que nadie lo escuchara si lo lastimaban era mayor.

—Pero que estoy pensando, ¡soy un ninja y no le temo a nada!—dijo entusiasta el joven rubio que mantenía un puño en el aire, tratando de darse el valor de abrir la puerta y pasar. Mas, al notar su soledad en el túnel decidió marchar despistadamente, o correr, daba igual, hacía la salida más cercana, pidiendo interiormente por compañía humana. Ya después cumpliría la meta de descubrir la verdad de la celda 528, pero por ahora huiría cual cobarde de clóset.

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el asco de comida que lo obligaban a ingerir al igual que sus medicamentos personales –para el fin de hacerlo un adicto- pero bien ya ni le importaba.

Miraba, como quien no está, el lugar que lo encerraba, que lo contenía y lo volvía cada día un poco más zafado de lo que ya podía estar. Pero cuando comenzaba a atar cabos, era poco para lo que se merecía. Sí, sería todo un loco, un maldito y un asesino, pero bien sabía que es lo que le tocaba, y sinceramente lo que tenía era casi como una suite de un hotel de cinco diamantes acorde a lo que debía de poseer.

—Espero que te agrade la comida, Uchiha— aquel exasperante hombre de hebras castañas era el único desgraciado que se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma. Y por encima escupirle en la comida, puesto que con todo y los sellos y cadenas que lo aprisionaban, los pocos guardias que sabían de su estadía en aquella celda le respetaban lo suficiente como para guardarse sus malditos insultos inútiles y sentenciadores de unas cuantas noches en vela. Bien que había sellos que le impedían utilizar jutsus poderosos, pero él era un prodigio, y podía romper uno que otro, para causar siquiera una pésima semana. Y prueba de ello era el joven guardia de orbes oscuros que por tentar a su suerte había caído en un estado catatónico a causa, sin evidencias, del moreno criminal.

Sin embargo, el orgulloso asesino de cuerpo de ensueño se mantuvo calmo y siquiera le dirigió la mirada al otro. Esa era un táctica un poco extraña para su ser, pero que le funcionaba, pues sabía que al no caer a las tentaciones de los guardias, éstos terminaban más molestos que el mismo azabache.

Cuando el hombre se hubo ido, la pronta soledad asaltó como un ladrón sin descaro en una virgen noche de invierno al desdichado asesino, que con cara de pocos amigos miraba entre sí o no acercarse a la bandeja mal parada que se mostraba ante él. La primera idea era rechazar el intento de comida que le brindaban, pero necesitaba comer si no quería morir lentamente, pues sabía que era posible que esa situación sucediera en un futuro, por lo que la prefería evitar.

Cuando pudo a duras penas alcanzar con su mano derecha la fría bandeja de comida, su estómago se revolvió, incitándole a pensar mejor en otras cosas y no en una deliciosa carne que solo habitaba en su memoria, lejana y profunda al igual que una cómoda cama. Se había prometido no torturarse con recuerdos que su malvada mente sacaba a relucir en momentos de fortaleza como aquellos, para hacer la osadía que era su vida un poco más llevadera. Pronto ya descansaría, pues si bien era de las personas que no creían en otra vida, o en un cielo, como por igual creía una mentira que debajo de él existiera la pesadilla de cualquier alma pecadora frente a la guillotina, también conocida como infierno. El solo pensaba que después de morir llegabas a un limbo donde todo se olvidaba y ya, no había ni un adelante ni un atrás, ni derecha o izquierda, o blanco y negro, solo un limbo solitario que todos conocen pero nadie puede definir. Era esa la razón por la que no temblaba o suplicaba por su vida, ya no tenía nada por qué luchar, y el temor de encontrarse en la otra vida con una tortura era inexistente, casi al igual que su apellido, pero eso solo duraría unos días más.

Al voltear su rostro a la puerta de la celda y luego vislumbrar atrás de la misma la entrada a la habitación notó qué tan sólo se podía estar y cuánto sufrir. Ni el viento se pasaba por ahí, quizá porque también era un miedoso, o porque le menospreciaba con cada caricia que no le propiciaba y era la forma de hacérselo saber; cualquiera que fuera el caso, el único perjudicado era él y su pobre mente que ya comenzaba a desfallecer.

* * *

Debía de armarse de valor si se proponía a ejecutar el plan tan perfectamente marcado en su cabeza que hacía días que maquilo con completa convicción, sin embargo, hacerlo era más difícil que pensarlo.

La puerta que conducía al pasillo 500A era tan fría y pesada como se la imagino. Al mover el pesado plomo escuchó un chirrido estridente que solo acentuaba el temor naciente en el pobre niñato que se mordía los labios para no gritar y salir corriendo. Pensó que el ver a los demás convictos del pasillo le haría sentir más valentía para abrir con la llave, que llevaba celosamente guardada en su pantalón, la tétrica celda 528; sin embargo su meta se vio frustrada al no encontrar una sola presencia humana a parte de la suya. Ni un solo reo en ninguno de los mugrosos calabozos que oscuros se encontraban en el corredor. Pudo ver una rata corriendo, pero eso solo le causó pensar que hasta los bichos y alimañas estaban tan asustadas que huían del encuentro con la maldita mazmorra que era la que se mostraba al final del pasillo, siendo alumbrada únicamente por un pobre foco que tintineaba cada dos por tres.

—No es hora de temblar—se dijo, vagamente por contener sus nervios y obligar a sus pies a dar pasos hacía enfrente y no de reversa—. Es sólo una puerta, nada más—quiso exteriorizar el rubio, que con cada sonido provocado por una fuente ajena a él abría los ojos y subía la guardia. Se repitió mentalmente que los fantasmas no existían, pero ya comenzaba a dudarle.

Con su cuchillo bien afirmado bajo su mano, y la perfecta sintonía de sus cinco sentidos se aventuró a recorrer más de dos metros, estando a un cuarto de la mitad del recorrido. Mira que los pasillos fueran tan grandes no era su culpa, y que dieran miedo y horror tampoco.

El pusilánime muchacho se mantenía esquivo hacia el ambiente que se comenzaba a cernir sobre su audaz cuerpo lleno de suspiros ahogados por su boca fuertemente cerrada.

Las manos le temblaban y eso solo lo podía poner más molesto, claro que sin llegar a sobrepasar el miedo que sentía en cada poro de su piel. Junto ambas manos, con cuidado ya que en una de ellas tenía bien afianzado el cuchillo, y se dijo que las obligara a parar. Se ordenó que no moviera un solo músculo más hasta que sus bailarinas manos se detuvieran.

Luego de exactamente veintisiete segundos, sus –ahora- pálidas manos respondieron a su orden mental, y pudo darse el derecho de caminar cinco centímetros más antes de parar abruptamente y mirar a todos lados.

—Pero si aquí no hay nada—rió por lo bajo para intentar darse ánimos, pero como que no funcionaba—. Es solo un tonto pasillo, nada va a pasar.

Antes de dar otro paso se escuchó un terrible chirrido, a causa de una tubería que corría por encima del pasillo.

Luego de saber la causa de aquel temible sonido, Naruto se permitió suspirar aliviado y dar unos pasos más confiado que antes.

Llegó a la mitad del pasillo y se felicitó por su gran esfuerzo; empero al voltear sus ojos en dirección de la puerta que contenía la leyenda "528" su cuerpo se paralizó. Sus manos, antes calmadas, se volvieron indomables hasta el punto de tirar el cuchillo que asía con fuerza, provocando que el ruido del metal chocar contra el suelo lo asustara aún más, pero a causa del poderoso miedo que lo estaba carcomiendo no moviera ni un solo músculo.

Una sombra, algo deforme, se encontraba tranquilamente sobre la puerta de la última y única habitación del pasillo 500A. Naruto juró que lo estaba viendo, y estaba pensando en cómo lo comería para la cena. Luego la pregunta, temblorosa y estúpida, de que si los espectros cenaban se apoderó de su mente y logró prevenir aquel temblor corporal.

No gritó, tampoco se movió, pero logro mirar en todas direcciones para cerciorarse que aquella cosa que se mantenía en la entrada de la celda 528 no era producto de nada más. No fue hasta que el sonido de una rata chillar y correr, junto con el propio movimiento de la sombra, que suspiró aliviado.

Volteó su cabeza hacia atrás, y ahí, en un rincón notó un espejo quebrado, que con la poca pero existente luz de los focos que había en el corredor llegaba a proyectar iluminación y a causa del cuerpo de la rata se viera una sombra en la puerta.

—Pero qué tonto—se dijo el rubio, luego de golpear débilmente la palma de su mano en su frente—. ¡Solo era una estúpida rata!—sí, lo era, pero a causa del terror y su aún inmadura mente de trece años todo lo vio como la horrible escena de su muerte a manos de una sombra del infierno.

Levantó su cuchillo del suelo y lo vio con el ceño fruncido. "Más miedo hay que tenerle a los vivos que a los muertos" recordó la frase de su abuelo Jiraiya, viejo que ahora deseaba recordar para darse coraje. El hombre no era más que un ninja "retirado" –como le gustaba referirse el viejo asimismo-, pero que de retirado no tenía nada. Se la pasaba de arriba para abajo, le gustaba seguir yendo a pequeñas misiones y gozaba de sacar a relucir sus encantos con las mujeres (si por encantos se podía referir a fetiches mal escatimados y vergonzosas escenas provocadas por su insistente mente necesitada de gozo). Sin embargo, con toda su perversión e inútiles intentos de seducción, el viejo era lo que se llamaba "hombre chapado a la antigua", algo que el mismo señor solía definir como "hombre bien hombre, nada de mariconerías". Por lo tanto, en el código de honor de su abuelo, el miedo estaba muy lejos, algo inexistente. Él siendo el hijo de la mano derecha del Hokage (y probablemente futuro gobernante) y nieto del pervertido viejo Jiraiya, no se podía dar el lujo de ser cobarde…bueno, solo en privado, como ahora.

Agitó la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Pensó que al convocar en su cerebro a su abuelo el miedo se iría y hasta la vergüenza ajena tomaría lugar (no por nada guardaba celosamente en su mente todas las veces que al anciano lo cacharon haciendo cosas indebidas), pero incluso el miedo había sido más poderoso que el humillante recuerdo de cuando a Jiraiya lo sacó la policía de las aguas termales femeninas. "Juro que ahí decía mixtas" alegó el hombre hasta la muerte, siendo esta el llevarlo frente a su hijo a saldar cuentas.

—Pero qué vergüenza—dijo por lo bajo Naruto que ya se había calmado un poco. Al parecer el recordar las mil y un escenas nada favorables de su abuelo para tener un poco de su "preciado tesoro de virilidad" –como prefería llamarlas el viejo, ya que la palabra erótico era aún muy malinterpretada-, lo habían logrado sacar de su estado de pánico-excesivo-convulsivo-irracional. Empero como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y a decir verdad ahora Naruto estaba en más bajadas que subidas, otro leve y monótono ruido del pasillo le erizó el cabello y los vellos de todo su cuerpo, se frenó de golpe y apretó en su mano el cuchillo bien afilado que momentos antes había dejado caer.

Por un instante la necesidad de preguntar quién estaba ahí se apoderó de su mente, pero ante la idea de que obtuviera una respuesta parecida a El espíritu demoniaco que se chupará tu alma, las ganas se esfumaron tan rápido como vinieron. Además, ¿qué imbécil le respondería?

—…elero…—como un grito lejano, aquel sonido se hizo presente en el lugar. Naruto se quedó de piedra, tratando de convencerse que aquello solo había sido su imaginación. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a escuchar aquel eco lejano y tenebroso la idea de que sólo era su cabeza comenzó a marchar derechito a la salida, para permitir que el niñato se cagara del miedo e intentara aguantar sus inminentes ganas de llorar.

—¡No seas maricón!, los hombres bien hombres no lloran—se dijo asimismo, pero la lastimera letanía que estaba haciendo eco en el pasillo le enseñó que quizá los hombres muy hombres no lloraban, pero sí que se cagaban del susto.

—…lero…—un susurró que quizá el viento se llevaría, si sólo hubiera una mísera brisa. La voz, que se oía triste y cansada le astillo los huesos y se metió en su mente, atormentándolo.

No se movió de su lugar, al contrario, se afianzó en el mismo diciéndose que cualquiera que fuera la cosa maldita del infierno que venía por su alma, llegará hasta él, se postrara en frente y le chupara lo que le fuera a chupar –no pudo evitar pensar en su maldito abuelo Jiraiya con sus dobles sentidos a la hora de seducir-, pero que en ese caso, la succión no tenía nada de "viril" (porque el maldito ya lo había acostumbrado a no decir erótico).

El sonido cesó y el niño pidió al cielo, a los dioses, a los vagabundos y las criaturas de sexo dudoso que todo hubiera sido su infantil imaginación.

Pasaron seis segundos en los que ni las ratas se movieron o se provocó el sonido del foco al prenderse y apagarse. Todo sumido en una tétrica y maldita paz que solo lograba desquiciar al mocoso. Podía escuchar sus latidos, su respiración y hasta los malditos pensamientos de las alimañas que ahí vivían. Pero siempre estuvo en su mente la petición de no morir a manos (o garras, quién sabe) de algún espíritu maldito del averno que comería su alma con salsa de tomate y cebolla. Todo eso en unos míseros pero tortuosos seis segundos que para Naruto parecieron horas, hasta que aquel berrido infernal rompió todo lo que el rubio intentó controlar: su control, su miedo y las ganas de zurrarse.

—…celero!—fue un gritó de odio, enojo, ira, desesperación y la mismísima muerte. Naruto se vio dándose órdenes mentales de mover su cobarde trasero hasta la salida del pasillo, pero ni sus miedosos pies o sus piernas se quisieron mover. Las muy malditas pensaban que si se hacían las inmóviles quizá la criatura maldita del demonio pensaría que era solo una escultura; pero sus gallinas extremidades no se percataron que una escultura no puede defecar.

—…arcelero!— pareció un rugido, que provenía del interior de la celda 528, la celda maldita, a la que todos temen, la que estaba a unos cuantos metros del rubio.

El ambiente se había hecho tenso y le costaba respirar, pero no se movía, no gritaba y las lagrimas ya no sabía si las había derramado o no. Estaba asustado hasta la cola, y ahí mismo sentía aquel peso que denotaba su cobardía extremista. Se hubiera quejado de lo antihigiénico que eso era, y lo marica que seguramente se catalogaría ante su abuelo, pero el miedo era tan profundo que todo eso paso a un segundo plano, dándole poca importancia, llenando su cabeza de los alaridos de ira que se emitían desde el interior de la celda.

"Ya me chingué" fue lo que pensaba el ninja, mientras tragaba con fuerza y hacía un gran esfuerzo –gigantesco- por moverse, aunque no logró nada. Los gritos no cesaban, cada vez mas enfurecidos, y repitiendo esa misma palabra que Naruto no pudo concretar, sin embargo, aunado a los temibles alaridos se encontraban unos golpes, de algo pesado; todo proviniendo de la maldita celda 528.

El rubio comenzó a pensar en su familia y comenzó a redactar mentalmente su testamento, pero se regaño por imbécil porque no contaba con algo que heredar. Esperó a ver pasar ante sus ojos toda su vida (que la verdad no era muy larga), pero el momento no llegó. Siempre había escuchado que los mejores momentos que habías tenido a lo largo de los años se reproducían como flashes ante tus ojos, para luego partir al otro mundo, pero los malditos flashes no llegaban. Siguió esperando, con los rugidos y golpes de fondo, y sin embargo nada, todo estaba en su lugar. Veía la entrada a la celda 528, el foco tintineante que prendía y apagaba, las ratas inmóviles y comenzando a chillar, la nula ventilación, pero su patética vida no desfilaba ante sus ojos.

Se molestó, él deseaba ver su vida antes de morir, recordar sus primeros pasos y cuando llamo por vez primera a su padre. Cuando ignoró a su abuelo en uno de los viajes que hacían juntos porque la seguridad del hotel lo había detenido por andar acosando a un par de jovencitas. Cuando caminó desnudo por todo el cuarto de la amiga de su madre, mientras un perro del tamaño de un pony lo perseguía; cuando vio morir a su pequeño gatito Flaunder; cuando se despidió de su madre el primer día de la Academia; cuando vio por primera vez a Sakura y quedó embobado con tanta belleza (y aquella gran frente que parecía tener un letrero de "Mírenme"), cuando se sintió feliz en toda su corta vida. ¡Él quería verlos pasar, con sonido surround y efectos especiales! Pero los muy malditos no se presentaban.

Entonces, entre el griterío histérico y los chillidos de las ratas, Naruto comprendió (o más bien, dedujo por sí mismo) que aquel instante no era el último de su vida, que aún podía respirar y –con gran esfuerzo- moverse para vivir un poco más. Si su destino hubiera sido morir en manos de un malvado espectro maléfico del averno ya hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo, aquello no ayudo a pensar positivamente sobre "aquellito" que estaba en la parte baja de sus pantalones a la altura de su trasero. "Ay, no…" se dijo al mover una pierna y sentir aquella masa maloliente blandirse junto con sus pasos. "Ay, no, no, no…" se siguió diciendo mientras avanzaba hasta casi topar con la puerta de metal de la entrada de la celda 528. Estaba parado justamente debajo del maltrecho foco, que no se decidía si prendido o apagado y la cosa ya no se le hizo tan horrible. Los gritos ahí seguían, ¡si señor!, y también aquellos extraños golpes, pero ya no temía. Pensó que moriría cuando debiera de, y no podría evitarlo.

Metió con cuidado su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sustrajo con cautela la llave oxidada que abría aquel pedazo de metal para dar paso al interior de la mazmorra.

Tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza, intentando no sacudir otra cosa, porque por cualquier movimiento –por más insignificante que fuese- su bolita de amor se movía estrepitosamente. El olor comenzó a llegarle a la nariz y se dijo que si sería mejor irse y luego regresar. "¿Pero si no vuelvo a tener la oportunidad?" no podía desperdiciarla, ni siquiera con aquel montón de desperdicio y producto del susto en sus pantalones.

Frunció el ceño –para darse valor- y se dijo que no habría otro día. Si moriría sucio y lleno de mierda, ¡pues no le podía hacer otra cosa! Así que con decisión y firmeza introdujo de un jalón la llave en el cerrojo y la giró para abrir el objeto. Al momento un grave "crack" y el silencio se hicieron presentes. Ya no había gritos ni golpes, todo estaba sumido en la desquiciante tranquilidad. Se dio valor y empujó la puerta –que estaba más pesada de lo que imaginó- y comenzó a ver el interior del lugar.

Era gris, opaco y sucio y ahí la temperatura estaba mucho más fría de lo normal. A unos dos metros de la puerta se encontraba una reja, negra y algo oxidada. En los barrotes de la misma se encontraban pegados varios sellos, que probablemente eran complementos a complicados jutsus para prohibir la abertura y salida del inquilino del lugar.

Naruto tenía el corazón en vilo, esperando ver a un fantasma sin cabeza, o algún demonio con picudas garras, pero lo que vio lo dejo aún más helado.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba un bulto, envuelto en cadenas y que estaba recargado en el rincón. Era un hombre, de cabellos oscuros –al parecer- pero le resultaba difícil decir si tenía la piel oscura o acaramelada, debido a la mugre que cubría su rostro. Sin embargo, lo que provocó aquellos escalofríos en el muchacho no fue el cabello, o la horrible hediondez del sujeto, sino sus ojos. Ojos rojos y mortíferos, que lo miraban con odio, lo desmantelaban y escrutaban cada parte de su ser. Se sintió desnudo y pequeño, indefenso y temeroso, aún más que cuando estaba en el pasillo.

No se movió, y tampoco transfiguró su cara en una de miedo real y palpable, solo abrió un poco los ojos, pero nada más. Quiso dar un paso, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar, se quedo de piedra ante la fría y malévola mirada de aquel sujeto, que lo recorría de arriba abajo, hasta que sucedió algo que Naruto creyó imposible.

—Tú no eres el carcelero.

* * *

Tenía frío –como de costumbre- pero hoy en particular tenía hambre, bastante hambre. No le habían dado ni unas míseras migajas desde hacía una semana. Su cuerpo pedía por algo que le diera las energías para seguir viviendo, y morir de hambre no era algo que deseara hacer.

Aunque la puerta de plomo que cerraba fuertemente la habitación que contenía su celda lo aislaba de los sonidos, luego de unos segundos pudo detectar la presencia de alguien más en el corredor.

"El carcelero" se dijo prontamente el Uchiha, que moría de hambre. El carcelero era el único maldito que lo veía, le traía de comer y se iba. No se intercambiaban palabras –a lo sumo, eran escuetos monosílabos o insultos- y si hablaban era solo para manifestar el odio que ambos se tenían.

Suspiró y se calmó a saber que dentro de algún momento el maldito hijo de perra aparecería con una bandeja de comida putrefacta -pero comida- que le serviría de sustento al vil criminal. Sin embargo, pasaron los minutos y nadie aparecía con su comida, o siquiera abría la puerta. Pensó que quizá fuera otra persona que viniera por alguna otra cosa pero se regañó asimismo. Nadie venía al pasillo 500A por una bonita excursión, inclusive eludían el corredor, debido a que temían de las estúpidas leyendas que corrían alrededor de su celda. "Imbéciles" se dijo el muchacho, que recargó su cabeza en la pared que tenía detrás. El hombre aún no se dignaba a llegar hasta su celda a darle de comer, al contrario, parecía regodearse en presumir de su presencia en el pasillo pero sin darle la preciada fuente de energía que Sasuke necesitaba.

—Hijo de perra—murmuró entre dientes el malhumorado muchacho, que miro desdeñoso la puerta de su celda. Podía sentirlo, casi verlo y el ingrato no se aparecía por allí. La desesperación sólo iba en aumento.

Esperó un poco más, pero su paciencia –que en realidad es casi nula- llegó a su tope, colmando de una terrible irritación al Uchiha. Comenzó a llamar al carcelero, pero al parecer, ni con eso el otro se daba por aludido.

Se enfureció aún más.

Después de que el muy imbécil se anduviera paseando frente sus narices –casi-, se hacía el desentendido y pretendía que no lo escuchó. Aquel bastardo bueno para nada tenía uno de los mejores oídos que alguna vez pudo apreciar, y solo debía de decir un susurro para que el hombre pudiera oír. Ahora que su murmullo había salido más fuerte de lo acostumbrado el maldito no venía.

—Imbécil—masculló con ira en su boca, tratando de morder las palabras que salían de entre sus labios.

Lo llamó de nuevo.

Y de nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Perdió el sentido de cuántas veces y cómo lo había llamado, hasta la agonía de gritar con todo su odio e ira.

"¡Carcelero!" gritaba con furia creciente, pero el otro no venía. Comenzó a golpear su hombro contra una de las paredes, provocando un ruido que bien sabía a su guardia no le gustaba, pero el maldito no venía. Siguió gritando mientras se golpeaba contra la pared, pero la puerta seguía tan intacta como hacía horas. Se estaba volviendo loco de hambre y de enojo y el maldito ninja no acudía a darle aquel intento de alimento con su gargajo en medio.

—¡Carcelero!—gritó enfadado, golpeando con ahínco una de las cuatro paredes de su celda, hasta que escuchó el sonido del cerrojo al hacer girar la llave.

Dejó de gritar y de golpearse contra la pared. ¡Al fin! Podía sentir la presencia de aquel gusano maloliente detrás del metal de la puerta. Podía saborearlo. Lo mataría, ¡a esa cucaracha la mataba!, nada más faltaba que el idiota le hiciera gritar por comida, cuando era su deber alimentarlo, mal quizá, pero alimentarlo.

Estaba expectante, con su Sharingan activado, mirando con fijación el lugar que dentro de algunos segundos sería llenado con el cuerpo del infeliz del Carcelero.

La puerta se abrió con extrema lentitud, y solo una pequeña parte, él a su vez se recargó en el rincón de aquel maldito lugar, esperando, como un león a su presa, mientras el cuerpo del maldito se asomaba por el resquicio de la puerta. Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa al corroborar que aquella cosa que estaba abriéndose paso hacia su celda no era su carcelero, ni siquiera era un hombre, sino nada más y nada menos que un mocoso. Al parecer, luego de un análisis, el niñato entró un poco y quedó en contacto visual con él.

Sasuke lo pudo apreciar casi con detenimiento. Era algo bajito para un niño de su edad (no le calculaba más de 13, quizá y con mucho esfuerzo 14 años), tenía el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules grandes y resplandecientes, llenos de miedo y algo así como adrenalina. Su piel era tostada y en sus manos llevaba la llave de la puerta y un kunai. Se miraron durante segundos, quizá minutos pero el criminal ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo, solo se guiaba por la luz que un pequeño resquicio de la habitación le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, no le parecieron largos, sino, extremadamente cortos. Lo miraba con odio, escrutándolo de arriba abajo, viendo por cada orificio, por cada centímetro que se le ponía enfrente. Aquellos ojos azules estaban empapados en miedo y sorpresa, pero jamás se retiraron. Fue entonces que se decidió por terminar con aquel silencio que parecía volverlos locos a ambos.

—Tú no eres mi carcelero.

Sentenció con su voz ronca y enfadada, logrando que el niño abriera más los ojos, pero que no los apartara de los suyos o moviera un solo músculo.

—No, no lo soy.

Le respondió a su vez el rubial, que aspiraba gran cantidad de aire y luego la soltaba, en un claro signo para intentar calmarse. Estaba nervioso y eso solo ponía más eufórico al Uchiha.

El asesino quitó por fin sus ojos de los del chico, deseando gritarle mil y un cosas, pero pensó que si lo hacía lo más probable es que se quedara solo y sin comer. La soledad ya la había aguantado por mucho tiempo, era su fiel compañera, pero la comida era algo de lo que no podía prescindir.

—Niño—lo llamó con aquella rudeza característica de su voz, logrando que Naruto volviera a hacer contacto visual con el criminal y sus llamativos ojos rojos—, ¿traes mi comida?

El genin abrió los ojos extrañado y un tanto sorprendido. No pensaba que aquel hombre quisiera comida, ya que momentos atrás supuso que lo deseaba asesinar.

Sin embargo, siguió buscando con la mirada algún resquicio en la habitación. Si a aquel pobre hombre no le habían dado de comer aún, era por descuidados, razón por la cual siempre en una celda (y más de ese tipo) se guardaba una pequeña reserva que se daba al reo en situaciones como esa.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que no te dan de comer? —al Uchiha casi le pareció que el muchacho ya no presentaba ese miedo, ni siquiera lo notaba en sus ojos, que ahora chispeaban una pasión extraña, llena de ansiedad y emoción. Se quedó viendo a los ojos del rubio hasta que miró hacia el techo y comenzó a pensar en sus comidas.

—Más de una semana—regresó su vista a la del chico y este abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego frunció su cejo, como si estuviera enojado.

—¿No sabes dónde guardan aquí el compartimiento con las reservas?

—Supongo que es aquel bloc —apuntó con su cabeza una piedra de la pared—. Esta hueca, así que creo que lo más probable es que estén ahí.

Naruto asintió y con pasos apresurados intentó dirigirse al lugar. Al instante se petrificó y decidió caminar despacio y sin prisas, recordando entonces aquel bultito en su trasero. Llegó hasta el ladrillo y se guardo la llave de la celda en el bolsillo del pantalón, para después con el kunai lograr sacar el bloc mencionado. En efecto estaba hueco, y adentro se encontraba una pequeña reserva de comida que constaba en un lonche que parecía podrido y una manzana con hongos. Hizo un gesto de asco y sacó la charola de su escondite y la miró con recelo. Aquello era un asco, pero supuso que por ese momento era lo más que podía pedir aquel reo.

Caminó con cuidado hasta la reja, y luego buscó con la mirada el espacio en ésta para poder pasar la comida. En ciertas rejas había un pequeño cuadrado con barrotes que se encontraba sostenido por un soporte, para luego poder bajarlo y pasar por el espacio las bandejas de comida. Así lo hizo, y logró pasar al otro lado la bandeja. Miró hacía el joven y éste lo miraba con intensidad, aún desde el rincón de la celda. Fue hasta ese momento que Naruto realizó que el muchacho tenía cadenas enrollándole el cuerpo, amarrándolo con fuerza.

—No sé cómo quitarte las cadenas—informó el genin, que tragó un poco de saliva pastosa.

—Me lo imagine—respondió a su vez el criminal, aún recargado en la pared, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, como si estuviera resignado.

No era propio del rubio llegar a tenerle confianza a alguien, y mucho menos una persona encarcelada, pero le pareció tan triste que el hombre no pudiera comer que se decidió a hacerlo.

Intentó darse valor, ahora no porque fuera un demonio en busca de su alma, si no un asesino peligroso que pudiera matarlo. Se dijo que si estuviera en la situación del otro le gustaría que alguien se ofreciera a hacer lo que él estaba dispuesto. "Ayuda al prójimo" se cantó mentalmente, para animarse a hacerlo.

—Oye—habló con tono bajo y alto titubeante. Volvieron a tener contacto visual, pero ahora llegó a removerle hasta las entrañas—, no puedo quitarte las cadenas, pero… ehm… si no te molesta…

—¿Qué? —le espetó malhumorado el de cabello oscuro, con un leve toque de enojo en su tono.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la forma en que el otro le hablaba. ¡Y el que iba a hacerla de buen samaritano!, pero se repitió que a él le gustaría que alguien se ofreciera a hacerlo, que lo ayudaran…

—Pensaba ser una buena persona y darte de comer, pero no creo que quieras—le gruñó enfadado por igual, sintiendo aquellos ojos rojos y profundos como dos cuchillos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué te hacía pensar que necesito de tu ayuda? —la preponderancia, la forma grotesca y grosera de decirlo y la mirada que emitía el reo provocaron en el rubio una ira que pocas veces sentía. El simplemente quiso ayudar a un imbécil muerto de hambre, pues bien, que se muriera de hambre.

—Que estés todo atado y no hayas comido en una semana—sus ojos azules miraban con enfado al otro, que tenía la cara de muy, pero muy poco amigos encima –si no es que la de antisocial- del rostro.

Naruto se movió del lugar y estaba dispuesto a irse, hasta que un pinchazo en su conciencia lo detuvo. Estaba a pocos centímetros de alcanzar la puerta hasta que algo hizo mella en su interior que lo obligó a quedarse. Quizá fuera su madre, diciéndole que siempre se debía de ayudar al más necesitado. Ése malagradecido encadenado era un maldito, pero también era un necesitado, sentía que no podía darse la vuelta e irse así sin más. No podía.

—Mierda—dijo enfadado, para luego voltearse y caminar hacía la reja. Tomó la bandeja que seguía sobre aquella extraña repisa y con un jutsu que uno de los vigilantes le había enseñado, bajó aquel cuadro hasta un poco arriba del suelo, para que pudiera sentarse y tener a la altura aquella repisa, simulando una mesa. Se sentó con cuidado –debido a aquellito atrasito- y comenzó a desenvolver el lonche de su empaque de plástico. La manzana la dio como un caso perdido y ni siquiera se fijó en ella. Luego de haber abierto la bolsa donde se encontraba el sándwich, colocó la charola en la repisa del cuadro de la reja del lado del reo y lo miró con profundidad.

—No te quedes ahí y acércate—le ordeno enfadado, viendo como el criminal ni se movía.

—Ya te dije que puedes largarte, baka—le dijo con indiferencia, sin siquiera ver la comida, aunque en realidad se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

—¡Tu… —se calmó y respiró profundo, apretando los puños y soltando el aire de sus pulmones—. Dobe, si no comes te vas a morir de hambre, y eso es peor que te corten la cabeza. Acércate.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Aquel niñato lo había insultado.

—¿Quién mierda te crees para hablarme así, usuratonkachi? —le gruñó enfadado el asesino, que despegó su espalda de la pared, haciendo amago de avanzar.

—El que te va a dar de comer, teme—le contestó enojado el rubio, mirando con ira a su interlocutor.

Sasuke iba a responder pero el sonido de su estómago gruñendo por una mísera migaja lo delató y provocó su pérdida en aquella extraña batalla.

Con tranquilidad y algo de torpeza logro arrastrar su trasero lo suficientemente cerca de la reja. Miraba con algo de duda la comida, pero no deseaba ver al niño, porque sentía que la vergüenza podría más que su maldita hambre. Exhaló y cerró los ojos, para evocar el sentimiento de indiferencia y construir su máscara de hielo, para así no sentirse tan humillado consigo mismo.

Miró como las manos, pequeñas y de un tono canela muy débil, agarraban el sándwich y se lo acercaban a la boca. Miró con un poco de resentimiento la comida, aunque la verdad también la mirada era dirigida a la mano.

—¿Qué estás espera…

—Cállate— lo cortó el Uchiha, que de una mordida logró meterse la comida a la boca. Lo masticó con dureza (el lonche parecía una piedra) y trató de tragar con tranquilidad pero le resultó bastante difícil.

—¿Tan mal está?—le preguntó el rubio con un tono entre asombrado y risueño, que solo crispó el malhumor del asesino. Éste, a su vez, subió la mirada hacía aquel chamaco y clavo sus profundos ojos en los celestes del otro. Esa fue la primera vez que Sasuke intentó mirar con odio a Naruto y que no le funcionó.

El reo volvió a acercarse a la mano de Naruto, quién al notar que el otro deseaba más comida acercó el alimento a la boca de Sasuke. Mordió tres veces más, hasta que notó que ya había comido lo único "rescatable" del sándwich. Fue ahí que se alejó de la reja y miró la bandeja, cuando notó como la mano del muchacho dejaba el resto del lonche en el plato.

No se dirigieron más palabras hasta que Naruto se estuvo a punto de ir, cuando el rubio se despidió y salió de la habitación, volviendo a dejar en un silencio intranquilo al vil asesino.

Pasaron dos días para que Sasuke volviera a ver a Naruto, quién ya no temía del pasillo 500A ni de la celda 528.

Cuando se volvieron a ver Naruto llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con comida y agua, una sonrisa en la cara y a medio meter unas llaves en su pantalón. En esos momentos no había guardia que estuviera velando el encierro del Uchiha, por lo cual no fue difícil para el genin introducirse en la celda.

—Teme, te traigo comida decente—anunció a penas poner todo su cuerpo a la vista del asesino, quien entrecerró sus ojos con algo de suspicacia. Sin embargo no dijo nada y solo se acercó hacia la reja, esperando que, como la vez pasada, el niño bajara aquella repisa y le diera de comer (a razón de que no sabía cómo poder quitarle las cadenas).

Naruto apenas vio que el criminal se arrastraba hacia la reja dio una sonrisa enorme. Pensó en confesarle que sabía la forma de quitarle las cadenas para que pudiera comer por su propia mano, pero se dijo que si no había un guardia que estuviera vigilando no era una buena opción. Se calló aquello de las cadenas y se limitó a poner la charola del lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke, a su vez, admiró con vehemencia la comida que estaba enfrente de sus narices. Era arroz con algo parecido a un pequeño pedazo de carne asada y verduras junto con un vaso de agua. Volteó a ver a Naruto con asombro.

—No es para tanto, seguro que eso ni es carne—le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba los palillos y agarraba un poco de arroz. Sasuke seguía mirando al rubio, razón por la cual no supo que frente a su boca estaban los palillos con una pequeña porción de la sopa—. Abre la boca, que no te puedo meter la comida.

El criminal frunció su cejo pero hizo caso y separó sus labios para dejar paso a los palillos. Masticó y tragó para luego volver a abrir la boca. Después de cuatro porciones de arroz tomadas con los palillos Naruto cogió un pequeño pedazo de aquello que parecía carne y se lo dio. Aquella misteriosa comida paso tres segundos en la boca de Sasuke, luego fue escupida a un lado de la charola.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el rubio, que casi recibe la escupidera del Uchiha en la mano.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?—dijo el otro mientras escupía lo que todavía tenía en la boca.

—¡Algo parecido a la carne, ya te dije!

—¡Más parecido a mierda, será!

Naruto miró con extrañeza al hombre y decidió darle una pequeña probada a esa masa extraña que se suponía tenía un pésimo sabor. Más que otra cosa, pensaba que el Uchiha era un exagerado y no aguantaba nada –bueno, solo no comer durante toda una semana-, pero al masticar durante dos segundos aquel intento de alimento tuvo la misma –o peor, aún- reacción que Sasuke. Escupió todo en el piso, sin creer que tuviera tan mal sabor.

—¿Qué carajo es esto?— dijo mientras escrutaba con los ojos entrecerrados a la misteriosa "carne".

—Es lo mismo que te dije—Naruto subió su vista de la charola hacía los ojos de Sasuke y se quedó ahí. Ambos se miraron durante un buen rato, sin romper el contacto visual que tantas cosas raras les estaba haciendo pensar. Fue hasta que por un descuido del rubio, al dejar caer uno de los palillos en el plato, que se despertaron de aquel estado hipnótico.

—Tienes ojos profundos.

Lo primero que pensó Sasuke fue que aquel comentario era tan marica como un poni rosado gritando te amo mientras saltaba un arcoíris, pero al ver la cara del rubio, que estaba recogiendo la bandeja con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y en los ojos un pequeño atisbo de alegría, lo desechó. Se dijo que un niño como él no era capaz de decir comentarios con ese sentido, quizá solo lo dijo porque era verdad, porque sus ojos eran profundos ya que escondían el secreto de una vida de crímenes, porque el fondo se había hecho cada vez más inalcanzable con cada vida tomada. Lo más probable es que fuera verdad eso de que sus mirada era profunda, razón por la cual no le tomó gran significancia a esa frase dicha por un adolescente que le daba de comer para hacer su buena acción del año.

Cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto el criminal se agitó, y dijo algo que, aunque no sonaba tan marica como lo de los ojos profundos, le pareció una confesión de amor.

—Gracias.

Una palabra que denotaba la gratitud que sentía el de cabello oscuro fue lo único que salió de sus labios, y sin embargo se sentía como una quinceañera confesando su amor. Él jamás había dado las gracias a cualquiera, pero sintió que se lo debía, no solo por la comida (que en sí era una muy buena razón) si no por la molestia de haberle dado de comer en la boca.

Por su parte, Naruto giró con un brillo de sorpresa en sus ojos y la boca entreabierta, pero duro menos de dos segundos, para luego poner una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

—No hay de que, teme—le dijo feliz, para luego salir por la puerta y sumir en un apacible silencio la habitación.

Pasó una semana en que Naruto visitaba a Sasuke para llevarle comida, que aunque no fuera la mejor –lo comprobaron luego del intento de carne, una pasta que parecía pegamento y un ojo de quién sabe qué en la ensalada- era lo suficiente para alimentar al pobre estómago del criminal.

Sin embargo, pasada exactamente esa semana, en una ocasión que Naruto llevaba la comida al Uchiha les tocó la mala suerte que el guardia que acostumbraba a darse una vuelta por la celda estuviera presente.

Tan solo oír la llave de la puerta de plomo quitarse y cómo ésta se iba abriendo, el guardia sacó un cuchillo y se puso en pose de defensa. Cuando se asomó la carilla feliz del Uzumaki el hombre dejó ver en su cara toda la sorpresa que conllevaba encontrarse al hijo de la mano derecha del Hokage –y probablemente el sucesor de éste- en la celda más mugrienta y alejada de todo, con el criminal más mortífero de toda la prisión.

Sasuke pensó que a él lo iban a matar –quizá de forma literal, o no- y al rubio a regañar ferozmente. No es como que el padre de Naruto lo dejara traerle la comida (estaba bien seguro que el tipo ni enterado estaba), sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que era el asesino más peligroso de la cárcel y digamos que su perfil no tenía ni una pizca de bueno.

Sin embargo, cuando el guardia bajo el cuchillo y frunció el ceño, Naruto solo se acercó tranquilo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca y con una seguridad plena en su mirada. Sasuke se dijo que estaba muerto, aquel huerco idiota parecía más entusiasmado que cualquier otra cosa.

—Buenas tardes—saludó el rubio con una inclinación, que fue correspondida por el guardia, quien no dejaba de ver con extrañeza al niño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —¡la pregunta del millón!, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo un niño de parvulario en la celda "maldita"?

—Vengo a darle de comer al prisionero—y aunque fuese la única y más certera verdad, al Uchiha no le pareció convincente. Ya estaba mandando todo al carajo, ni más comida, ni compañía que la verdad daño no le hacía, ya nada. Había sido una buena semana de almuerzo.

—¿Te han autorizado para eso? —Sasuke casi pudo escuchar cómo el niño tragaba duro y largo, y el cómo sus manos comenzaron a temblar. ¡Estaban jodidos!, bueno, el ya desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el pobre imbécil del rubio estaba re-jodido.

Empero, las siguientes tres palabras lo hicieron abrir tanto los ojos que comenzaron a dolerle.

—Sí lo estoy—y de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón el niño sacó un papelillo amarillento y arrugado, que extendió hacía el adulto. Éste último miró con recelo el objeto, pero finalmente lo asió con su dura y pesada mano, que arrebato de un tajo el papel.

Con destreza y brusquedad el guardia desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leer; después, sus ojos se posaron intensamente en el rostro del niño, que seguía de pie dando leves golpecitos con sus dedos a la charola de metal que traía en sus manos.

—¿Es auténtica? —el tono de voz que utilizó el hombre era de extrañeza y desconfianza, seguramente porque tenía en mente que la única probabilidad de que un mocoso como ése tuviera en sus manos un papel tan importante es porque éste objeto fuera una falsificación.

A su vez, Naruto abrió la boca un poco, dando a entender lo ofendido que se encontró por la pregunta del hombre. ¡Pero claro que era auténtica!, su mismo padre y el Hokage lo habían autorizado, y ese imbécil no le creía, ¿acaso el sello que iba al final del documento no era el del Hokage? ¿y el que estaba a un lado no era el de su propio papá?, ¡pero qué hombre más bestia!

—¡Claro que sí!, hasta la pregunta ofende…

—Solo que no me explico cómo a un mocoso de jardín de niños le dieron un documento tan importante, firmado por el mismísimo Hokage, ¿es extraño no crees? — ¿Firmado por quién? ¿Aquel remedo de imbécil rubio había conseguido la firma del Hokage?, ¡por todos los ancestros del clan Uchiha! Era obvio que el idiota de su carcelero sospechaba, ¡él mismo lo hacía!, ¿cómo chingados un niño que apenas se sabía limpiar la cola era capaz de conseguir una carta con la firma del gobernante?

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Doy de comer a la mayoría de las celdas de la cárcel, y tengo autorización para todas ellas—explicó con tono serio el chamaco, que ahora tenía fruncido el ceño—. También tengo autorización para dar de comer al prisionero Uchiha Sasuke, en la celda 528 del pasillo 500A. No es extraño que pueda traerle la comida si hago lo mismo con la mayoría de los reos de la prisión, ¿no crees?

Y así fue como Sasuke se enteró que ese extraño niño, que ahora sabía se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto, fuera el encargado de llevar comida decente a todas las celdas, incluida la suya. Entonces pensó que quizá el que hubiera venido toda la semana no era por su buena acción del año, sino porque simple y sencillamente le gustaba ayudar a los más malditos, aquellos con pena de muerte o una condena larguísima.

—¿Uzumaki Naruto?, así que tu eres el hijo de Minato. ¡Pero mira que cosas!, no te pareces tanto a él. Tu padre jamás ayudaría a estos malditos—dijo viendo con intensidad al Uchiha, que se encontraba recargado en la pared escrutando con detenimiento a Naruto.

¿El hijo de Minato Namikaze, el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha?, eso sí que no se lo podía creer. Aquel hombre había sido uno que ayudo a su captura, era considerado un genio de la aldea y uno de los mejores ninjas de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo carajo iba a dejar que su hijo viniera a darle de comer a él?, no lo entendía. Además, la verdad que no mucho que se parecía el rubio a su padre, lo único visiblemente heredado fue el color de su cabello y ojos, pero nada más. Si bien, no tenía ni idea de quien fuera su madre, seguramente era mucho más parecido a ella que a Minato.

—Pues qué ironía, porque el mismo me ayudó a sacar éste permiso, y hasta lo firmó—dijo con enfado el niño, que señalaba con un cabeceo la hoja de papel que llevaba el carcelero en la mano. Éste miró con atención el objeto y luego de unos segundos, pareció haber notado el nombre de Minato y su firma.

El Uchiha seguía sin creérselo.

El guardia masculló algo extraño y le regresó la hoja de un manotazo, para luego ir hacía la puerta. Antes que nada Naruto viró en su dirección y le pidió que le quitara las cadenas a Sasuke, para que ése se pudiera alimentar.

—Lo lamento, pero no tengo autorización para eso—contestó enfadado el hombre.

—¿Cómo que no tienes autorización? Entonces ¿cómo comía antes?

—Bien lo has dicho, antes. Tú has dicho que le vas a dar de comer, ¿no? —y con esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo que retumbó en todo el lugar. ¡Ese malnacido…! Pero iba a ver, cuando él fuera Hokage, nada de eso iba a suceder.

Naruto se volteó en dirección de Sasuke, mientras musitaba improperios por lo bajo, para luego acercarse a la celda y abrir, como de costumbre el pequeño cuadrito que se hallaba entre los barrotes.

Con paso decadente, el moreno se acercó para poder estar al alcance de la comida, tal parecía que lo de comer por sus propias manos era un sueño muy lejano.

—Perdón, pensé que te iban a quitar las esposas y eso—dijo el rubio mientras acercaba la charola y comenzaba a coger la comida con los palillos. El Uchiha no contestó, estaba absorto en mirar, algo curioso y extrañado, la cara de Naruto. Todavía no se podía creer lo de Minato.

—¿En verdad eres su hijo?

—¿Qué?

—Qué si en verdad eres el hijo de Minato.

El rubio miró con fijeza al reo y luego ladeo un poco la cabeza. Cabeceó asintiendo para luego volver su mirada al plato.

—Sí, él es mi papá.

Entonces, ¿por qué no llevaba su apellido?, Que mocoso tan extraño, siendo hijo de uno de los mejores ninjas del mundo shinobi y gastando su tiempo en él.

Vio enfrente de su boca los palillos con un trocillo de carne, y abrió sus labios, para poder permitir el paso de la comida. Masticó sin dejar de ver al niño, que mantenía sus ojos clavados en la comida.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos, donde ninguno habló, y la mirada de Sasuke seguía en el rubio y la de éste en la charola.

—¡Bueno, ya!—exclamó molestó el niño que hizo contacto visual con el asesino—. Deja de verme.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es molesto, carajo!

Sasuke no respondió nada, simple y sencillamente se digno a seguir con la misma tarea: mirar intensamente a Naruto. Este, se desespero tanto que dejó lo palillos y se paró, dispuesto a marcharse, sin embargo su buen sentido común y la lástima que tenía por aquel pobre idiota fueron más grandes que su enfado, por lo cual solo se permitió estar cerca de la puerta, viendo con enojo a su interlocutor, pero sin atrever a irse.

—No entiendo cómo es que eres el hijo del Rayo Amarillo.

—Pues verás, una noche mi papá fue a hacer sus actos conyugales con mi mamá, y nueve meses después yo nací—le respondió molesto, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada algo más oscura.

—Te has de parecer mucho a tu mamá, porque solo sacaste el cabello y los ojos de tu padre.

Naruto giró el rostro disgustado. Ese tipo de conversación la tenía siempre, era algo bien casual en su vida, pero no por eso le dejaba de molestar. Que no se parecía a su papá, que Minato era uno de los mejores ninja, que sería el siguiente Hokage, que esto que lo otro, ¡lo llevaba la chingada!, estaba harto. Era cierto, se parecía bastante a su madre, en su rostro, su forma de ser, la forma de sus ojos, su sonrisa, en prácticamente todo, y lo único rescatable de su padre era el color de cabello y ojos, pero que lo supiera y estuviera consciente no hacía que cuando alguien más se lo decía fuera menos molesto.

No le gustaba que lo compararan con su padre, porque sentía que debía de cumplir con los estándares que la sociedad aplicaba sobre su ser, que debía de superar al Namikaze y ser un excelente ninja, un héroe, tal como su progenitor. Pero el no deseaba nada de eso.

Más bien, él tenía la visión de su madre. No se hizo ninja para cumplir con el camino que marcaba el ser hijo del –probablemente- siguiente Hokage. No, él lo hizo por el deseo de ayudar a su pueblo, a la gente, a todo ser que necesitara de ayuda. Nunca quiso fama, y si tiene en mente ser el Hokage algún día, no es más que por el hecho de cumplir más correctamente su deseo de ayudar a la sociedad. ¡Él nunca pensó en ser un ninja por su padre!, ¡jamás!, y siempre le venían con la misma mierda que debía de ser como Minato. Inclusive se lo decía un maldito y desdichado reo que ya tenía los días contados. Él no era su padre y jamás lo iba a ser, ¿era difícil entenderlo?

Y ahora estaba ahí, enfrente de un asesino que no hacía más que compararlo con su padre. Quizá fuera el hecho de que su progenitor había sido, en gran parte, el culpable de la captura del Uchiha, y pues quizá éste se esperaba que el hijo de su captor fuera más…Minato.

Golpeó con fuerza la pared más cercana, haciéndose sangrar los nudillos, pero poco le importó. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de dejar a su suerte al imbécil de Sasuke, pero algo en su interior no se lo dejaba, ¡ah sí! Su sentido de ayudar al más jodido. Bueno, siquiera eso lo reconfortaba un poco.

Exhaló e inhaló un par de veces, hasta que se sintió más calmado, y fue cuando volvió a hacer el contacto visual con el prisionero.

—Teme, no me gusta que me comparen con mi padre. No lo hagas—siempre había creído que si deseabas que algo sucediera debías de hacerlo. Le caían mal las personas que pensaban que todos los demás seres humanos de la tierra podían leer su pensamiento, como para saber la razón de su enojo/tristeza/alegría. Si quieres que los demás sepan, díselos tu mismo.

Sasuke miró con intensidad al mocoso para luego asentir con su cabeza. Él comprendía el que no le gustara que lo compararan, a él se lo vivían haciendo de niño, pero en vez de su padre era con su hermano. Su hermano…

Mejor concentrarse en la comida si no quería hacer una escenita.

El rubio volvió a su lugar y tomó los palillos que momentos antes había dejado sobre la charola. Con simpleza tomó otro trozo de carne y se lo ofreció a Sasuke, quien se lo metió a la boca gustoso –a su manera, ya que no demostraba mucho el sentimiento- y tragó.

—¿Le das de comer a toda la prisión? —hoy no sabía que le pasaba pero andaba muy hablador, tanto como para iniciar la conversación.

Al parecer no era el único que se sorprendió por haber incitado la plática, ya que el niño lo miro casi asustado.

—No, no a toda. Solo algunos pasillos, pero bueno, son varios.

—¿Qué pasillos?

Naruto lo miró desconfiado, y entrecerró sus ojos, enmarcando más su gesto de extrañeza.

—¿Por qué te interesa? —era lo mismo que Uchiha se preguntaba. Pero, su dote de hablador parecía no querer parar.

—No salgo de estas malditas cuatro paredes, solo te veo a ti y al imbécil que ahorita tuviste el placer de conocer, ¿no crees que me gustaría noticias de afuera?, ¡maldición!, que te estoy preguntando por la cárcel y no la aldea…

—Está bien, está bien, no te esponjes—sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y brillantes para luego mirar al techo y ponerse a pensar—. Antes tenía la convicción de darle de comer a todos los pasillos, pero algunos eventos desafortunados apagaron mi llama. Por ejemplo: el pasillo 400B es el de los "Kamikaze", los suicidas algo esquizofrénicos, a esos les doy de comer; el pasillo 600H es el de los "Locos" a todos los que están ahí les llevo comida, me agradan bastante, la verdad, son muy sociables y bueno, son los menos peligrosos.

—¿Los locos son los menos peligrosos?, ajá, a ver dime, según tu ¿Cuál es el peor pasillo? —preguntó con un leve tono de burla el mayor, pero al parecer a Naruto no le disgustó porque se volvió a mirar el techo para pensar.

—El 300A—respondió con seguridad el genin que sintió un leve escalofrío en su espalda.

—¿Qué ese no es el de las mujeres?

—Por eso mismo, es el más peligroso de todos—Sasuke levantó escéptico una ceja y luego sonrió—. ¡Te lo digo enserio teme!, ahí casi me matan.

—Que hayan sido capaces de matarte no quiere decir que son las más peligrosas.

—Han llevado a una prisionera de ahí cuatro veces a la silla, y sigue con vida.

—Bien, lo que digas, ¿a ese no le das de comer?

—Le daba, hasta que casi me matan; los otros más peligrosos son los del pasillo 700B, los menores de dieciséis.

—Dobe, tú pones que los más peligrosos son las mujeres y los niños.

—¡Casi me matan con un palillo!, ¡un palillo!, ellos están locos, desquiciados y son unos psicóticos. Tú no lo sabes porque, como dices, no sales de estas cuatro paredes, pero en verdad dan miedo.

—Eres un bebé dobe, no creo que alguno de ellos pueda hacer algo muy catastrófico.

—¡Cuatro veces a la silla eléctrica!, ¿eso no te dice nada? —el Uchiha se encogió de hombros, sin darle tanta importancia, a lo que Naruto lo miraba asombrado—. Eres un raro.

—Soy un solitario, raro no.

—Para mí que tú también estás algo chiflado—dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando con atención al reo, quien no compuso ni la más mínima mueca de enojo, asombro o tristeza.

—¿Yo no te doy miedo? —Preguntó el Uchiha, acercándole lo más posible a la reja—. La verdad, es que aún con cadenas y todo, puedo matarte.

Naruto abrió un poco los ojos y miró de nuevo a los pozos oscuros y profundos que tenía el Uchiha por ojos. Eran algo intimidantes y te hacían entrar en un estado de desesperación muy extraño, pero por alguna extraña razón se le seguían haciendo tan atrayentes como la primera vez que los vio. A él le gustaban los ojos así, ojos que tienen su propia historia y que son capaces de hablar por sí solos; ojos como los de Sasuke, los de su papá, los del Hokage y su madre. Sin embargo, los que quizá fueran sus favoritos eran los del Uchiha y su madre, porque aunque no pareciese, escondían todo un mundo en su interior.

Seguramente Sasuke tenía una gran historia que llevaba cargando consigo: asesinatos múltiples, masacres inhumanas, sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza y amargura. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, las mejores leyendas de todos los tiempos siempre han sido las que más han sufrido, o es lo que él pensaba. Y lo más probable es que por eso estuviera un poco enfadado con la sociedad. Su padre podría ser una gran leyenda, de las mejores sin lugar a dudas, pero por alguna razón sentía que algo no estaba bien. Su madre, a su punto de vista, es de quién trata la historia, la buena. Ella había sufrido mucho de niña, siempre sintió ese dolor que podría jurar también estaba presente en los ojos de Sasuke; su madre nunca fue aceptada, hasta que un día llego su papá y la ayudo. Quedaron plenamente enamorados y se casaron lo tuvieron a él y casi fin. Todos conocían a su padre por ser uno de los mejores ninja, pero su madre, ¿por qué la recordaban?, por ser la portadora de Kyubi, el demonio que estuvo a punto de destruir la aldea.

El maldito día de su cumpleaños.

La verdad era que, cuando se lo preguntó a su padre, él no le quiso contar toda la historia. Cuando seas mayor, fue lo que le contestó y por eso tuvo que ir a los pies de su madre a pedirle de rodillas –y luego acostado en el piso- que le contara la verdad, el cómo había sucedido su nacimiento. Y su madre, siendo la increíble mujer que era, decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente crecidito como para comprender la amargura que conllevaba para algunos recordar tales hechos.

Resultó que, Kushina siendo el recipiente, o guardián de Kyubi, se debilitó por el embarazo, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para descontrolarse. Y por ello, justo cuando él estaba naciendo, su se debilitó tanto que los sellos que aprisionaban al demonio se rompieron y permitieron que la bestia saliera. La verdad, cariño, pensé que habías muerto le dijo la mujer cuando le contaba la historia. Se supone que al ser un recién nacido –ni cinco minutos de haber salido al mundo- y estar expuesto a ese tipo de chakra lo más normal era que hubiera fallecido. Pero por alguna causa del destino, logró vencer a la muerte, y siguió viviendo, aún cuando nació y al mismo tiempo el Kyubi fue accidentalmente liberado.

Su padre, que ahora debía de cargar con la responsabilidad de un hijo a las puertas de la muerte y un demonio de mierda que quería matar a toda persona viviente, se volvió casi loco, y Kushina, como siempre calmándolo, lo obligó a irse a hacer cargo de Kyubi. Para ese entonces muchas personas ya habían muerto, Naruto. Pero gracias al cielo tu no, le decía su mamá, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le sonreía. Prácticamente su cumpleaños es época de recordar a todas las personas que murieron en el ataque, pero aún así, con su madre queriéndolo tanto y su padre como sólo él podía ser, se sentía bien.

Fue así como terminó sabiendo la verdad detrás de ese molesto sello que llevaba en su estómago. Kushina como seguía débil por el embarazo no era capaz de volver a almacenar por sí sola al Kyubi, y alguien –que su madre no quiso nombrar- se le ocurrió la idea de que quizá el chakra compartido entre madre e hijo podía resultar. Y como el bebe ya estaba a un paso de morir, no había mucho que perder. Entonces, Minato con sus increíbles poderes –bueno, más bien con las buenas instrucciones de su querida esposa, la experta en ese tipo de sellos- lograron dividir la existencia de Kyubi, y ponerla tanto en Kushina como en Naruto. Por lo tanto, la mujer ya no debía de cargar con el mismo peso de antes, y a Naruto no le tocó todo el chakra que de seguro no hubiera podido domar.

Para cuando su madre terminó de contarle semejante historia de su nacimiento –donde había tantas muertes que parecía una ilusión- el ya había comprendido todo. Desde las malas miradas, hasta esa sensación extraña que a veces sentía cuando entrenaba. Es Kyubi, solo se emociona cuando tú también lo haces. Solo cuando se comienza a hacer visible el chakra rojo es cuando debemos de preocuparnos le explicó su madre, porque al parecer a ella le sucedía por igual.

Y aún así, con el peso de un demonio en la espalda, el repudio de toda la aldea y tener que tomar la decisión de arriesgar a su hijo recién nacido a las garras de un terrible demonio, era Minato quien se llevaba la gloria. No era como si odiara a su papá (¡lo adoraba con tanto fervor como a su mami!) pero le parecía injusto por parte de la sociedad. Y a él lo dejaban bien jodido, como el mugroso que tuvo la culpa de todo.

Entonces regresó al presente, donde miraba a Sasuke. Sus ojos, tan intrigantes, y misteriosos. Queriendo saber su historia, como la suya cuando su madre la contó. Quería saberlo, quería conocer cada parte dolorosa que el Uchiha seguramente experimentó, porque solo así, quizá, lograría entenderlo. Pero entonces se preocupó. No siempre era bueno saber la verdad, porque en ocasiones es tan cruda y maldita que duele horrores. Sasuke era un criminal al cual temerle, era tan capaz de hacer todo como el Hokage. Tenía un pasado terrible –según los rumores que había escuchado-, y solo le quedaba un futuro asqueroso. Pero al verlo ahí, dejándose dar de comer, con el ceño fruncido y aparentemente molesto, a Naruto no pudo parecerle más humano. Casi podía decir que era verse reflejado en un espejo.

—Claro que no me das miedo, teme—sonrió—, te tengo respeto, y eso es diferente—comenzó a querer sonreír más pero se contuvo—. Antes me dabas miedo, pero ahora solo te veo como…una persona. Ni un Uchiha o un asesino, solo como…un desafortunado, y ya.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, sorprendido. A decir verdad, era la primera persona que le decía eso, y la primera que al parecer no mentía. ¿Cómo era posible que ese mocoso idiota no le tuviera miedo al asesino de pueblos, al terrible Sasuke Uchiha? Solo te veo como…una persona. Ni un Uchiha o un asesino, solo como… un desafortunado, y ya ¿Desafortunado? Eso podría describirlo muy bien, pero aún se quedaba corto. Tener mala suerte es algo, tener realmente mala suerte es otra cosa, pero haber vivido su vida, eso era de las ligas mayores.

No era temido solo por su bonito apellido, o sus ojos "mortales" ¡Claro que no!, había su razón de ser, y una muy buena por cierto. El era un bastardo asqueroso, un maldito que debía de arder en el infierno. ¡Por supuesto que había que temerle!, pero aún así, era extraño lo que el rubio le decía.

Muchas veces, en el pasado, el había creído tenerle respeto a su padre, una autoridad inflexible, luego pensó que era miedo, por lo que podía hacerle, y más adelante, cuando era un adolescente, encontró la verdad. No le temía, y no le respetaba, lo odiaba. Así de sencillo, odio. Y pensó que tal vez eso mismo le estaba sucediendo a Naruto con él, pero al verlo, con esa sonrisa tan blanca e infantil, con sus ojos brillantes y transparentes, supo que era diferente. Esa no era la mirada de alguien que odia. A diferencia de él, Uzumaki parecía lleno de vida, amor y pasión, no podría creerse ni en un millón de años que ese mocoso pudiera odiar a alguien, no si seguía por el mismo camino.

Él, en cambio, se había desviado desde hace mucho tiempo. Aprendió a odiar, a mirar con deseos insulsos, a envidiar, a matar. Su padre se gano su despreció y eso lo llevó a la muerte. No había nada, ni un pequeño atisbo en él que tuvieran los ojos de Naruto.

Entonces, solo por eso, le creyó cuando decía que le respetaba, y no le temía, ¿por qué otra razón le daría de comer? Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, porque le temían. Pero ese capullo no estaba en su sano juicio (¡creía que los más peligrosos eran los niños y las mujeres!), y definitivamente no mentía. Pero aún así, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. ¿No lo veía como un asesino?, ¡tenía montones de asesinatos en sus hombros! ¿cómo no lo podía ver de esa manera?, y aún así, ¿por qué entonces le tendría que ayudar a comer?, ¿por qué estaría encadenado en una mugrienta celda, donde solo esperaba pudrirse?

Se comenzó a reír, algo desquiciado, lo que provocó que el niño le mirara raro, no asustado, solo extrañado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo dudoso, mientras tomaba los palillos entre sus dedos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de Naruto. Eran tan diferentes, tan azules, claros…buenos.

Esos eran los ojos que alguna vez pensó que su madre tenía. Cuán equivocado estaba.

—¿No me ves como un asesino?, dobe, ¿sabes por qué soy acusado, siquiera? —la voz se le escapaba hacia la risa, como si fuera irónico. Naruto agarró un poco de arroz y lo acercó a la boca del criminal, que acepto sin miramientos la comida.

—Se un poco, pero no mucho. Sé que has asesinado personas, y que te consideran un demente…pero sólo en esos momentos que te pones a reír como loco parece ser verdad—tomó un pedazo de carne—. Puedo hablar contigo tranquilamente, por lo que no creo que seas un psicópata-depravado-sexual-zoofilico.

—¿Zoofilico?

—A decir verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquilo. Y es extraño, porque lo normal sería que estuviera cagado de miedo con cada miradita que me hechas encima—rió—, pero no lo hago. Te veo y no miró a un asesino, ya te lo dije, solo un desafortunado.

—He asesinado a muchas personas.

—Si bueno, a veces la acción no es tan importante, sino la razón—el niño regresó su vista a la de Sasuke, cuando puso los palillos y el pedazo de carne frente a los labios del asesino. Este abrió la boca y comenzó a masticar, sin dejar de ver al genin—. Muchos ninjas matan por la Aldea. ¿Se les considera asesinos? No, la sociedad no los cree asesinos, como a ti. Sé que es diferente, pero una vida es una vida, sin importar qué. Y es idiota que lo diga, porque yo seré un ninja, y probablemente llegue a matar a mucha gente por el bien de la Aldea, pero no puedo creerme que tú, solo porque asesinaste con motivos diferentes, seas juzgado así, y los ninjas no.

—Ellos lo hacen para salvar a los indefensos—argumentó Sasuke.

—¿Y tú?

El asesino se quedó callado. No supo que contestar. Quizá el no tenía las mismas razones que un ninja, pero no era como si le encantara matar gente. El no era un loco psicópata, aunque eso hiciera creer. El también era humano, y sentía como ellos. No importaba que durante varios meses se volvió loco en aquella prisión y se creyera un dios súper poderoso, él seguía siendo humano y lo sabía. Lo sabía cada vez que recordaba su vida, sus razones y acciones.

Era extraño que la única persona que no lo juzgara fuera un niño, el mismo que es hijo del probablemente siguiente Hokage. Era algo muy irreal.

No se volvieron hablar, ni siquiera cuando Naruto se fue. No se despidió, pero ni eso distrajo al Uchiha.

Pasaron dos días más para que volvieran a dirigirse la palabra. No era como si hubiera sido incómodo, sino que aún –ambos- seguían meditando sobre lo que hablaron la otra vez. Sasuke martirizándose la cabeza porque ahora se sentía más humano, y Naruto por pensar tan diferente a como fue criado. ¡Cuántos problemas existenciales!, bueno, quizá no existenciales, pero algo había de eso… La cosa es, que la siguiente plática que tuvieron los dejó igual, o peor que antes. Porque al momento de hablar todo fue increíblemente incómodo. Incluso el no dirigirse la palabra parecía mejor opción.

—Esto apesta—dijo Naruto, cuando ya no podía manifestar su incomodidad de otra forma.

—Si—concordó el asesino, que se distraía mirando su plato, ahora vacío. Con cada día que pasaba la comida se hacía mejor, y eso era algo que aplaudir, metafóricamente, porque las cadenas no se lo permitían.

Naruto había decidido acomodar su horario para que Sasuke quedara como el último reo al que debía de entregar comida -y ayudar a comer-, y así poder pasar más tiempo con él. Se le hacía algo triste que el hombre solo conviviera con él (porque definitivamente no era convivencia lo que mantenía con el carcelero) y decidió que quizá podía quedarse unos cuantos minutos de más para platicar y alejarlo de la locura.

Ahora se arrepentía horriblemente.

Lo primero que se dijeron fue un Hola que pareció inofensivo, pero luego de alguna manera salió a la luz su padre, el pasado innombrable de Sasuke y la puta sociedad. ¿Qué carajos hacían todas esas cosas en la misma discusión? ¡Solo él y un asesino de clase S lo podían hacer!

—No sé cómo aligerar esto—dijo el rubio, rascándose la nuca con su vista clavada al piso. Parecía que el aire se podía cortar.

—¿Y por qué crees que es tu misión hacerlo? —le dijo Sasuke, que aún miraba el plato, bufando de cuando en cuando.

Las palabras del asesino hicieron que Uzumaki lo enfocara, y frunciera el cejo.

—Porqué sino sería muy incómodo estar aquí.

—¿Y quién dijo que alguien te quiere aquí?

—¡Tu mirada de perro abandonado me lo dijo!

—¡No tengo mirada de nada!

—¡De un malnacido!

—¿Si soy un malnacido por qué chingados estás aquí?

—¡Porque no te quiero dejar solo!

El tiempo pareció parar, y aquella frase se repitió mil veces en la cabeza de Uchiha. Lo que había en la habitación ya no era tensión, era algo más grande, más espantoso.

Naruto estaba rojo, pero no sabía si por el griterío o por la vergüenza. ¿En verdad había dicho algo tan…cursi?, es que esa era la única manera en que podía clasificarlo: cursi. Pareció algo que una novia le diría a su novio, algo muy de parejas.

No estaba bien.

Lo supo cuando la cara de Sasuke adquiría un tono algo espantado. Seguro que también creía eso de que era muy cursi, como una niña declarándosele al guapo del salón. ¡Pero qué mierda!, ¿por qué tuvo que abrir la boca? Ahora lo sabía, estaba sonrojado por la humillación que se hizo pasar al decir semejante mariconada. Podía quebrar un huevo en su cara y se cocinaría a la perfección.

Sasuke lo miraba atónito, parecía que miraba un puto extraterrestre. ¡Quería morir!, ¿por qué en ocasiones le salía un lado gay que se supone no tenía?, juntarse a ver las mismas novelas que su madre lo estaba alterando. Y ahora se daba cuenta, cuando había comenzado a hiperventilar.

No supo cómo o cuando pero ya estaba de pie a unos pasos de la puerta. Escuchaba su respiración agitada y sus latidos desbocados. No sabía que hizo, no sabía que iba a hacer. Debía de pensar rápido, no quería quedar como un idiota –aunque la verdad ya era un poco tarde para eso- y por eso…

—Adiós—y salió corriendo por la puerta. Ni siquiera recogió la bandeja.

Atravesó lo más rápido que pudo el pasillo, empujó la puerta y salió corriendo del lugar.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

* * *

—¿Estás bien cariño?

—Ajá.

—Pero si estás todo rojo y caliente.

Naruto se sonrojó más, a lo que su madre sonrió.

Había corrido como condenado perseguido por el diablo luego de salir de la prisión. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué sucedía con él. ¿Ahora era una loca enamorada de Sasuke? ¡Claro que no! ¿Entonces por qué se le seguía haciendo tan gay lo que le dijo?

"Porque en verdad no lo quiero dejar solo" pensó, mientras agachaba la cabeza. Kushina se acercó a su rubio angelito y le besó la cabeza, para que éste volteara a verle.

Naruto al subir su mirada se topo con la amable sonrisa de su mamá, sus ojos sinceros y un cariño desmedido. La abrazó por inercia, y se dejó envolver en los brazos de su señora madre, aspirar el aroma de ella, y dejarse llevar por las emociones. No quería pensar, no quería sabe qué dijo y que no allá, en la celda. Se sentía sumamente idiota, avergonzado y humillado. No quería pensar en eso, y su madre lo estaba logrando. Todo iba bien, hasta que…

—Y todo esto… ¿es por una niña?

* * *

¿Qué había sucedido?

Intentó regresar sobre sus pasos –metafóricamente, claro- y visualizar en su mente la escena. Él le gritaba a Naruto, y Naruto a él. Discutían, estaban enfadados por nada y entonces esa frase. Silencio, incomodidad y tensión. Uzumaki sale corriendo luego de una despedida extraña y ni recoge la bandeja que ahora veía mientras analizaba.

De nuevo, ¿qué había pasado?

A su parecer, el rubio niño le había dicho la cosa más homosexual luego de lo de los ojos profundos. Pero…le agradaba que lo hubiera hecho.

No era algo usual que alguien dijera algo parecido a lo que el genin dijo –en su vida había sucedido, sin contar a su hermano, claro-, pero por un momento le parecía lo correcto. A decir verdad se sorprendió bastante por el comentario, y se asustó –aún no entendía la razón- y notó que Naruto se asustó aún más de haberlo dicho.

Porque no te quiero dejar solo

Lo podía escuchar, como si apenas Naruto lo estuviese gritando.

No era normal, no. Pero Naruto, a decir verdad, tampoco lo era.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo y comenzó a pensar. Quizá el niño lo dijo por la lástima que le tenía, por ser considerado o… no. Si hubiera sido lástima no hubiera salido corriendo como quinceañera avergonzada. Si hubiera sido por consideración no se hubiera asustado. No, era otra razón, una razón que no quería pensar, porque no concordaba. Y aún así…

—¡Uchiha! —gritó el carcelero mientras que con una macana golpeaba las rejas.

El nombrado lo miró sorprendido, extrañado y confuso. ¿Qué tan ensimismado estaba como para no percatarse del sonido -¡tremendo sonido!- que hacía la puerta al ser abierta? ¿o de los pasos del hombre? ¿o de su sola presencia? Eso estaba mal, estaba muy mal. Y todo por culpa de Naruto, el idiota más idiota que había conocido en su vida.

—¿Dónde está Uzumaki?

¡Sabrá la chingada!, ¡salió corriendo como virgen violada a punto de llorar!, ¿y todo por qué? Algo así como una declaración de amor. ¡No, carajo, no era amor!, eso es raro. No, algo un poco más sensato y profundo… una declaración de que al rubio le importaba Sasuke, tanto como para no querer dejarlo solo. Quizá, como para considerarlo su amigo…

—¡Responde! —gritó de malhumor el ninja, que volvió a golpear la reja con su macana, desesperado.

¿Lo consideraba su amigo?, ¿a él, un criminal rango S que llevaba en sus hombros la vida de cientos de personas?, ¿un malnacido?

—¡Uchiha!

Tal vez no lo consideraba su amigo, pero lo preocupaba lo suficiente como para no querer dejarlo en manos de su amiga la soledad. Y eso, para Sasuke, fue suficiente.

—Se tuvo que ir. Andaba apurado, y ni se llevó la bandeja.

—¿No sabes por qué?

—No creo que me lo fuera a decir, ¿o sí?

El carcelero gruñó algo, tomó la bandeja de la repisa y salió azotando la puerta –que aún sin azotar hacía un ruido increíble- para dejar en completo silencio al morocho.

Tal vez Naruto no lo consideraba su amigo, pero ahora sabía que le importaba como para no querer dejarlo en la oscuridad, solo y pudriéndose. Y él no iba a ser malagradecido, quizá no podía ofrecerle mucho en una amistad –que ni sabía si el rubio deseaba- pero podía encubrirlo, para que no tuviera problemas. Eso haría un amigo, y eso mismo hizo Sasuke por Naruto.

* * *

—¿Raro?

—Sí, raro.

Minato sonrió, queriendo reírse. Apenas había arribado a su hermoso hogar y su reinita le traía la noticia de que su nene estaba raro. Así, sin más, solo raro.

—No te burles Minato.

—Lo siento, lo siento—sonrió—. Pero, a ver mi amor, defíneme raro.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a sobar, en el amago de pensar. Su otro cielo rubio la miraba fascinado, porque le causaba gracia la exagerada reacción de su primor. ¿Qué no su hijo tenía trece años? Esa era una edad magnifica para ser raro, después de todo es la maldita pubertad, cambios hormonales, crecimiento del cuerpo, capacidad para reproducirse… ¿Qué había de extraño en que Naruto estuviera raro?

—Llegó rojo como un tomate…—tomó un mechón de su cabello—, no, no, rojo como mi cabello, y estaba muy agitado. Me miró tan asustado, como un ciervo cuando lo va a matar un cazador, se me fue encima y me abrazó, ¿tienes idea de cuando sucede algo así?, ¡nunca Minato, en serio! Y luego de que lo abrazó y tranquilizo le pregunto si todo eso se debía a una niña…

—¿Y?

—Se separó de mí, me vio como si tuviera tres cabezas, comenzó a gritar y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, bueno, en el camino chocó con una silla y cayó al piso (aunque no dejaba de gritar) y se encerró. Con llave.

—Entonces…

—¡No es normal! Por el amor de lo que quieras, Minato, eso no es normal.

El hombre comenzó a reír y se acercó a su esposa, que reacia a su toque se dejó llevar hasta los brazos de su fiel y amoroso compañero. Él la beso en la frente y luego en los labios, la apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar con sus manos las caderas de la mujer. Ella le miraba aún con el ceño fruncido, y lo único que pasaba por la mente del Rayo Amarillo era que Kushina lucía hermosa.

—Amor, no es anormal, al contrario, es en esta etapa que ese tipo de cosas suceden…

Ella bufó, aparentemente molesta, pero a Minato solo le pareció aún más divina su princesa.

—No, si es diferente. Una cosa es no querer hablar con nosotros y volverse retraído, pero otra muy diferente es gritar como víctima de una película de horror, encerrarte en tu cuarto y gritar a todo pulmón "¿Por qué, tortugas ninja, por qué?"

—¿Naruto ve las tortugas ninja?

—¡Minato! —Kushina golpeó su hombro, para que se tomara las cosas con seriedad. El punto no era si Naruto había alcanzado a ver la tercera temporada de las tortugas ninja, sino el qué le estaba sucediendo como para ponerse en ese estado—. Por favor, esto me preocupa.

—Es solo una etapa amor, te juro que no le pasa nada. ¿O acaso piensas que se mete alguna sustancia?

—¡Dios, no!

—Entonces no hay por qué hacer tanto alboroto. Hablaré con él, si eso te tranquiliza, pero te aseguro que no va a pasar nada.

La pelirroja lo miró y luego asintió, dejando salir un suspiro. Minato la besó y se separo de ella, sonriente. Se encaminó hacía el cuarto de su hijo, y antes de tocar la puerta regresó su mirar a Kushina, que tenía una mano sobre el pecho. Susurro un No te preocupes antes de tocar la puerta, para que le dejaran entrar.

La mujer, por su parte, estaba que se moría de la preocupación. No pensaba que su niño se metiera cosas químicas o algo por el estilo –ella lo había educado lo suficiente como para saber que podía confiar en él- pero esa actitud que había tenido los últimos días…la preocupaba. Un día aparecía triste y confuso, y luego al siguiente feliz y tranquilo, luego otra vez confuso y perdido y ahora gritándole a unas caricaturas la razón de su estado. ¿Qué no debía de preocuparse? ¡Chingados que sí! No dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su hijo. Estaba segura que era algo que vio en la prisión, es decir no estaba en contra de que fuera a ayudar a los bastardos que ahí estaban, pero… ¡esas eran las consecuencias, y a Minato le importaba un carajo! Lo amaba tanto, pero a veces era tan…Minato.

Debía de estar estúpidamente enamorada de él como para permitirle tantos deslices en cuanto a su hijo.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, tu papá—anunció el hombre, que estaba recargado en la pared, esperando a que la puerta se abriera. Luego de unos segundos así sucedió, y tras la madera vio los ojos de su hijo, con un tinte extraño que no supo descifrar. Prefirió sonreírle a su hijo, para que este se tranquilizara.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó el muchacho, que abrió completamente la puerta y se quedó ahí, no sabiendo si la plática sería lo suficientemente grave como para dejar que su padre entrara a su habitación.

—Dímelo tú. Tienes a tu madre colgando de un hilo—comentó señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás, donde Kushina había comenzado a hacer la cena.

—No, nada.

Minato sonrió de lado y se acercó hasta acariciarle la cabeza a su niño. Con esa sola respuesta sabía que algo pasaba, porque conocía a su hijo. Éste, al sentir la caricia en sus cabellos se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar. Después de todo la conversación sí se volvería grave.

El hombre entró a la habitación y se fue a sentar a la cama, mientras miraba el semblante de su rubio solecito. Era la viva imagen de su madre, pero con el color de su cabello y ojos, sin embargo todo lo demás gritaba un fuerte y estruendoso Kushina. Eran idénticos.

—¿Tengo que preguntar qué tan grave es?

—No, no es grave—contestó el niño, que seguía con su cabeza agachada y había comenzado a sobarse el brazo derecho, algo apenado.

—¿Entonces porqué llamaste a las tortugas ninja?, tú y yo sabemos que sólo eso ocurre cuando se trata de cosa seria—dijo Minato sonriendo, sacándole una risita a su hijo, que se decidió a voltear a ver a su papá. Le agradaba tener ese tipo de comunicación con su padre, porque todo lo hacía más llevadero, pero aún así…

—Estoy confuso, eso es todo—contesto el niño mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su padre.

—Y no es por una niña—afirmó Minato.

—Desearía que fuera por una niña—se dejó caer en la cama el muchacho, con los brazos extendidos y la vista en su techo blanco.

—¿Un…niño?

—Diría que hombre.

Minato volteó a ver sorprendido a su hijo, que parecía ido. Naruto no había entendido la intención con la que su padre había hablado, sólo hasta que sintió la mirada del rubio entendió qué fue lo que el hombre pensaba.

—¡No papá!, es decir, no es algo amoroso, no es algo…gay—Minato entonces abrió más los ojos y Naruto lo calló de nuevo—. Tampoco pedofilia.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo que…ahora veo diferente las cosas, y eso me confunde—pensó en decirle todo eso sobre que los ninja eran asesinos por igual que los reos de la cárcel pero prefirió guardárselo. No deseaba entrar en esos temas con su padre, sería muy tedioso.

Minato se dejó caer a un lado de su hijo, con su mirada también en el techo. El sol comenzaba a esconderse tras el horizonte y la poca luz existente reflejaba un dorado hermoso, que terminaba brillando contra sus rubios cabellos.

—¿Tanto como para gritar como loco y llamar a las tortugas ninja?

—Sí, así de tanto.

—¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, compañero?

Naruto se quedó pensando unos segundos, preguntándose si en verdad era tan grave como para necesitar la ayuda de su padre. Se cacheteó mentalmente. A decir verdad sí había hecho una escenita con eso del griterío continuo –porque siguió gritando aunque se dio en la madre cuando tropezó con la silla-, y solo preocupo a su mamá. El único problema que ahora cruzaba por su mente era el no quedar como una nenita enfrente de Sasuke. Pero en eso no le iba a pedir ayuda a su padre, ¡primero muerto!

—Es solo una etapa papá, no es nada grave.

Minato comenzó a reír ligeramente, haciendo vibrar la cama con cada pequeña carcajada. Naruto volteó a verlo extrañado, a lo que el hombre contestó:

—A tu mamá le va a encantar eso.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Muy mal? ¿No tanto?, bueno, es la primera parte de esta historia. Creo que a lo máximo seran como tres capitulos (si, creo que igual de largos que éste). En fin, cualquier crítica, comentario, aplauso, grosería, insulto, duda, pregunta o lo que gusten sera bienvenido en un review (los cuales adoro, por cierto). **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!:)**

**~Shameblack~**


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Celda 528

Autor: Shameblack

Resumen: Semi AU. La celda 528 es la maldita de la prisión. Nadie sabe qué hay adentro y nadie se quiere enterar.

Parejas: Sasuke/Naruto

Género: Romance/Misterio/(¿?)

**Celda 528**

**Parte II**

Suspiró por quinta vez, volviendo a ordenarse abrir la puerta. Llevaba como diez minutos de pie frente a ésta, con la mirada perdida y el semblante tenso. ¿Entraba o no?

Habían pasado dos días desde que salió corriendo demostrando su gran madurez frente a asuntos algo incómodos. Y aún, con todo este tiempo que tuvo para reflexionar, seguía en las mismas.

"Tan cursi" se decía cuando rememoraba la escena en su cabeza, su grito ultra afeminado y nada óptimo para con un criminal altamente peligroso y su épica escapada.

Suspiró por sexta vez. ¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿qué iba a decir? Lo más probable es que Sasuke le preguntara por qué grito semejante estupidez y porque corrió cual marica cobarde. No lo podría soportar, era demasiado para él, un idiota que habla sin pensar.

"Seguro que por eso grite semejante idiotez" y lo peor era que en sí, no pensaba que fuera una idiotez. Si, era exageradamente marica, cursi y afeminado, pero no estúpido, porque a final de cuentas era la verdad. Realmente, todo lo que le había dicho hasta ahora era la verdad. "No lo considero un asesino y no lo quiero dejar solo. ¿Qué me pasa?" Cerró su mano derecha en un puño y se golpeó levemente la frente, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Estaba tan cansado, tan estresado…

—Ni madres, esto ya se acabó—se dijo asimismo y con una velocidad que nunca antes había demostrado en todo el tiempo que llevaba visitando a Uchiha, abrió la puerta y esta rechinó como nunca antes.

En el mismo rincón de siempre y con las esposas alrededor de su cuerpo estaba Sasuke, que parecía algo asustado, seguramente por el sonido causado al mover aquel pedazo de plomo que fungía como entrada.

Naruto tenía el plan de lanzarse en picada y que sucediera lo que Dios quisiera; pero al parecer lo que él quería era que el rubio se quedara parado en la entrada, con cara de gallina a punto de ser caldo y sin tener idea de qué hacer. El muchacho se imaginó entrando tranquilo, saludando al criminal y entregándole la comida, sin ninguna mención sobre lo ocurrido hacía dos días. Si, era una opción –si bien no perfecta- buena y funcional, pero al parecer no la podría llevar a cabo. Fue en esos tortuosos segundos que Uzumaki se odió por no haber pensado en un plan B.

—¿Sucede algo?—esta vez no era su día de "Hablador número uno" pero ya se le hacía incómodo ver al pobre mocoso con esa cara tan asustada y parado como idiota justo en la pasada de la celda.

—Ah…—abrió su boca y lo primero que salió fue un monosílabo que parecía hacer referencia a su retraso mental.

Naruto no despegaba sus ojos de Sasuke, y este ya comenzaba a verlo raro.

—Te traje comida—al fin despertó de ese lapso de estupidez masiva y se decidió a decirle lo mas imbécilmente obvio. Pero, a diferencia de lo que el rubio pensó, Sasuke solo asintió y se acercó a la reja, para que le diera de comer.

El muchachito pensaba que el asesino le pediría explicaciones por el momento de quinceañera que hizo la vez pasada. Pero no, nada de eso. ¿Quizá había hecho como que nunca pasó? Era una opción viable, es decir, por culpa de esa idiotez Naruto no le llevó la comida en dos días (no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien se hizo del generoso para darle de comer al Uchiha), y lo más probable es que aprendió que ese tipo de situaciones solo creaban grandes confusiones mentales en el adolescente, que como consecuencia lo dejaba sin comer y solo.

Solo.

_¡Porque no te quiero dejar solo!_

¡Maldecía su mente mil y un veces! ¿No podía dejar eso en el pasado? En verdad, lo deseaba superar. Además no es como si fuera la gran cosa. Solo le decía que no quería dejarlo en solitario, sin compañía y amargándose.

Suspiró.

Bien sabía que eso no era lo que le disgustaba. Claro que no. Decirle a una persona que no la quieres dejar sin compañía no era tan malo –vamos, que nadie se merece terminar como un loco ermitaño-, lo vergonzoso era lo que estaba entre líneas, eso que se entiende sin ser dicho, lo implícito. Que parecía una confesión demasiado…formal. Era como gritarle con un micrófono en la mano que lo quería, y que le preocupaba. Y eso, para un hombre, es de lo más bizarro, y aún más cuando se lo dice a otro hombre que no puede considerar ni siquiera un amigo.

La verdad es que estaba muy cerca de pensar en Sasuke como un amigo, pero Naruto era de las personas que pensaban que para considerar a alguien –cualquiera- un amigo era porque lo conocías. Y no es que supiera cada cosa de Uchiha. La verdad, la información era tan escueta que daba pena.

Cuando ya estuvo sentado frente a la reja bajó la pequeña puertita y puso la bandeja del otro lado. Agarró los palillos y tomó un pedacito de carne.

Aún con todo y lo que pensó cuando habló con su padre, cuando estaba solo en su habitación y cuando se dijo que debía de terminar con esa idiotez, seguía algo incómodo y, más que eso, es que los nervios no le abandonaban. No quería parecer un idiota enfrente de Sasuke –porque era demasiado humillante, y eso no lo aguanta, no de Uchiha-, y siempre intentaba parecer lo más sensato posible, aunque tuviera grandes limitaciones en ese aspecto. Pero lo intentaba, por él, y para que todo fuera de alguna manera más fluido. La verdad, era el único reo con el que hacía algo parecido, con los demás todo era sencillo. Honestamente había descubierto que gran parte de los reos a los que les daba de comer le dejaron de interesar. Sabía que era un pensamiento extremadamente malvado, pero ellos ni agradecidos se veían que él se preocupara en llevarles comida decente. "Unos malagradecidos" eso los describía, y bueno, con el tiempo, dejó de preocuparse en charlar con dichos criminales. Y tan siquiera la parte norte de las Celdas Comunes lo habían comprendido. Ir, entregar comida e irte. Nada de plática. Era muy tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo estresante, ya que…

—¿Por qué estas temblando?

Espera, ¿qué?

Naruto volvió a la realidad y miró con extrañeza a Sasuke, que le regresaba el gesto.

—¿Qué?

—Tu mano no ha dejado de temblar —informó el hombre, que dirigió sus ojos a los palillos, que bailaban entre sus dedos. El rubio los miró, y de ahí al pedazo de carne que estaba en el piso. Seguramente había terminado por soltar el pedacito y este quedó ahí.

—Ah, yo…

—¿Estás bien, usuratonkachi?

Tan mal estaba que ni le importó el insulto. Estaba estupefacto, no se lo podía creer. ¿Había estado temblando todo ese tiempo?, ¿en serio? No entendía cómo no pudo haberlo notado. Es decir, tu cuerpo se mueve, puedes sentirlo, pero al parecer el no. El no sentía cuando estaba meneándose como licuadora descompuesta, porque ya se percataba, no sólo su mano estaba temblando, sino también sus piernas, brazos y pecho.

¿El inicio de ataques epilépticos?

No, no contaba con tanta suerte para excusarse.

Malditos nervios.

—Ajá—seguía con la vita fija en los palillos, que en algún momento dejó caer—, creo que es porque no he comido.

No era mentira. No tanto. Sinceramente, en ocasiones cuando no comía su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y a demandarle algo que tragar, si, tragar, porque de tanta falta que le hacía el alimento, su cuerpo ni masticaba lo que metía en su boca, solo lo pasaba como pato. Pero eso no quería decir que siempre le saliera, en más de una ocasión su linda y nada grotesca mami le había sacado aquello que le tapó la garganta. Todavía tenía secuelas de dichos sucesos.

—Bien—la voz de Sasuke lo regresó a la realidad, y por algún motivo dirigió su vista a los ojos del criminal—, entonces agarra.

—¿Qué?

—¿Dices que no has comido verdad? —el rubio asintió, algo escéptico—, no tengo problema alguno en compartir contigo la comida.

—Pero, es la única comida decente que haces—dijo Naruto, con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido. Sasuke, por su parte, solo se encogió de hombros –o eso intento, debido a todas las cadenas que lo rodeaban-, como si no le importara.

—No importa. Creo que te lo debo, así que no me molesta que agarres—dijo viendo la charola—. Es más, creo que deberías de comértelo todo.

Uzumaki comenzó a boquear, completamente incrédulo. ¿Cuándo acá Sasuke le decía que podían compartir la única comida –porque lo otro que le llevaban por la noche no era comida- que tenía? ¿Y luego decirle que podía comérsela toda? Estaba soñando, no había de otra. No podía ser normal, eso no era factible, no…

—Será mejor que te lo comas o digas algo dobe, porque me molesta que solo me mires como un maldito venado asustado—bueno, siquiera no todo estaban tan bizarro, Sasuke aún seguía con ese humorcito. Y algo en su interior hizo 'clic' y se movió en automático.

—¡No me digas dobe, teme! —refunfuñó, enojado—. Y no quiero tu comida, es tuya, es lo único que comes, no te lo puedo quitar.

—Como si importara. Que me salte una comida no me va a matar.

—¿Y qué tal si sí? Nunca puedes estar seguro.

—Te digo que no me importa.

—A mí sí.

—Pues a mí no—poco a poco ambos comenzaron a subir el tono de voz y a acercarse a la reja—. Cómetelo

—¡No!, es tuyo, cómetelo tú.

—¡Ya no lo quiero!

—¡Pues yo tampoco!

—¡ O te lo comes o hago que te lo comas!

—¡Uy si!, ¿cómo me piensas obligar si ni puedes comer por ti solo? —prácticamente estaban a gritos, pero en ese momento todo quedo en silencio, y fue ahí que Naruto notó la mirada, lúgubre y macabra que tenía Sasuke.

Tragó seco.

Todos en la aldea, o la gran mayoría, conocían las leyendas urbanas que circulaban alrededor del apellido Uchiha. Por supuesto que no todas eran verdad, es decir, ¿cómo que a un niño de dicho clan se le cayeron los brazos y le salieron tentáculos que podían chupar cerebros?, era inclusive más estúpido que el del hombre Uchiha que se opero para ser mujer y violaba a las ovejas de los pastores. Sin embargo, aunque esas historias fueran increíblemente ilógicas, entre cada una existía un rumorcillo no tan desatinado.

Como por ejemplo, el de los ojos de un Uchiha. El Sharingan era algo que reconocía a dicho clan, y por lo cual la población les respetaba. De eso todos estaban informados, no había duda, pero detrás de esos rumores había cosas aún más ciertas.

Su padre, en alguna ocasión, le habló sobre lo peligrosos que eran esos ojos, pero no solamente porque eran un dojutsu increíblemente poderoso, sino por los portadores de dichas técnicas. _Un Uchiha no es un simple ninja. Ellos son diferentes. Pueden mirarte el alma, y hacerte temblar sin siquiera activar su Sharingan. Siempre hay que andarse con cuidado con esa familia_ le dijo una vez su padre en medio de la cena, cuando Naruto sacó a la luz una plática que tuvo con Hinata sobre el Byakugan y que terminó en la niña explicándole las clases de dojutsus más poderosos.

En sí, no era un rumor como el del niño de los tentáculos, pero en más de una ocasión había escuchado a un adulto hacer referencia al los Uchihas y sus miradas certeras aún con el dojutsu inactivo.

Era en esos precisos momentos que entendía todas esas frases a medias, tintadas en medio y rencor que escuchaba de algunos ninjas.

Sasuke lo miraba, no tenía el Sharingan activado, pero esos pozos oscuros y penetrantes lo atravesaban, como a una hoja de papel y lo hacían temblar, más de lo que ya.

Era como verte muriendo, sentirte débil y desnudo. Era algo terriblemente agobiante, que te hacía sudar, y parecía no tener fin. Jamás le había sucedido, y ¡por todo lo normal de este mundo, que a él le daba clases el mismísimo Ibiki y jamás lo hizo sentir de la misma manera!

Se sentía exactamente como un venado viendo de frente a un maldito cazador con flecha y arco en manos. Parecía que veías tu muerte en un espejo, algo que te calaba en los huesos y ahí te dejaba parado, sin habla y apenas pudiendo respirar. Fue entonces que Naruto descubrió algo más horrible que la mirada de un Uchiha. Cuando acompañada de esta, te hablaban.

—Puedo matarte, Naruto, sin la necesidad de moverme ni un poco— sus ojos lo mataban, y Naruto estaba temblando, ahora no por nervios, sino por miedo. ¿Qué antes pensaba que en la celda habitaba un demonio que le chuparía el alma? Ahora era mucho más terrorífica la imagen de Sasuke con esa mirada. ¡Rogaba porque apareciera un fantasma que cortara cabezas, o que le llevara al infierno! Pero, incluso el miedo en ocasiones podía ser sofocado por ese instinto de imbecilidad que poseía, que Sasuke le hacía sacar, por más que el mismo rubio no quisiera.

—¿Entonces puedes comer sin mi ayuda?

Sasuke ahora no sólo lo miraba, lo fulminaba y Naruto sentía cómo sus piernas se derretían y el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba. Estaba temblando histéricamente, sudaba tanto que sentía las gotas gordas resbalar lentamente por su cuello, pecho y manos. ¿Por qué carajo dijo eso? Obviamente sólo molesto más a Sasuke, porque ahora el demonio que pensó que lo podía asesinar parecía poca cosa a un lado del criminal. ¿Qué había hecho, qué había hecho, qué había hecho?

—No te quieras pasar de listo, usuratonkachi.

—T-tu tampoco–si apenas era un hilo lo que salía de su garganta—, así que come lo que te traigo y no te preocupes por mí.

Y al parecer esa frase devolvió al camino la conversación que tenían, y de un momento a otro Sasuke dejó de verlo de esa manera tan aterradora y dirigió su vista al plato, meneando la cabeza. Uzumaki estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviado hasta que los ojos del asesino volvieron fijos a los suyos.

—Solo mírate. Estás temblando como gelatina y me dices que me lo coma yo—dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, pero que al mismo tiempo tenía un matiz de amabilidad.

—Serás idiota, me dices que yo me mire cuando el que está en una celda antisocial, sin buena comida y solo pudriéndose eres tú—Uzumaki suspiró, para luego sonreír de medio lado—. Yo pronto me voy a comer, pero tú no lo haces hasta el siguiente día.

—En la noche me traen de cenar.

—Esa cosa no es ni comestible—gritó medio sonriendo—. Anda, que luego me siento mal si eres tú el que se pone a temblar.

—Cuando me conociste no temblaba—dijo Sasuke serio.

—Es porque estabas acostumbrado a pasar días sin comer. Ahora ya te desacostumbre a alimentarte, y el no comer te va a hacer convulsionar.

—Qué exagerado eres.

—Calla y come—dijo volviendo a tomar los palillos entre sus dedos y ahora tomando una porción de arroz, que acercó a la boca de Sasuke. Sin embargo, el criminal ni separó sus labios, aún con la mirada reticente.

Naruto bufó molesto y dejó los palillos en el plato, para luego sacudir sus manos, frustrado. Luego de desahogarse un poco regresó su atención a Sasuke. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Tienes que comer.

—Tú también—regresó el criminal.

—¡Pero tú más!

—No es verdad—Naruto entonces se tiró del cabello, chillando un tanto. Se calmó unos segundos después y respiró profundo, más rendido que tranquilo.

—¿Si como un poco tu también comes? —Sasuke no habló, como no queriendo ceder—. No entiendo qué te pasa. En verdad, no te comprendo, ¿para qué quieres que yo coma?

—Para que dejas de temblar.

—¿Y eso en que te afecta?

—Me tranquilizo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me preocupas—sentencio serio, mirándolo fijamente. Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró.

¿Le preocupaba a Sasuke?, No, espera, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo le iba a preocupar a Sasuke? Era como ver un hipopótamo verde bailar con su madre. Estaba mal, era ilógico y en más de un sentido imposible (su mamá jamás bailaría con un hipopótamo, los odia).

—¿Por qué te preocupo? —la duda en su voz era tan clara que pareció ofender a Sasuke, quien le rehuyó la mirada y la centró en el plato. Naruto lo vio abrir la boca y volverla a cerrar.

—Está bien, no comas—dijo Sasuke contra la bandeja, sin despegar su vista de ella.

—No, no, enserio quiero saber porque…

—No—dijo con voz grave, cortándole la frase y sacándole un respingo a Naruto. No lo había volteado a ver, y aunque las palabras chocaron contra la charola, retumbaron en toda la habitación.

Naruto comprendió entonces que Sasuke no quería hablar de eso. Era como lo suyo con lo de _¡Porque no te quiero dejar solo!_ Demasiado cursi como para querer tocar el tema. Fue entonces que su pecho se encogió y se decidió por algo.

Tomó los palillos por enésima vez y esa porción de arroz que dejó olvidada momentos antes. La acercó a los labios de Sasuke y este la agarró, sin dirigirle la mirada. Entonces cogió otra porción de arroz y la levanto, sabiendo que el criminal estaba pendiente de ella, esperando a que el adolescente se la acercara a la boca. Fue entonces que Naruto dirigió los palillos a sus propios labios y se metió en la boca el arroz.

Sasuke lo miró confundido, y Naruto le sonrió.

Y así se fueron unos diez minutos, el genin tomaba una porción para Sasuke, una para él, una para Sasuke, una para él, sumidos en un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso, que solo era cortado por el sonido de los palillos golpear contra la bandeja o cuando masticaban.

El criminal comenzó a reír suave, mirando el piso.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó el rubio, que no entendía el motivo de la gracia, fue entonces que el asesino lo miró, con esa sonrisa socarrona que ya tantas veces le había visto.

—No sé que es mas cursi, tu diciendo que no me quieres dejar solo o yo con eso de la preocupación—dijo sonriendo el moreno, que luego se encogió de hombros –o algo así, por eso de las cadenas- e hizo un gesto despreocupado—. No, definitivamente tu con lo de la soledad.

—¿Qué?, ¡claro que no, teme! Has sido tú el cursi.

—¿Seguro?, entonces ¿porqué fuiste tú el que se salió corriendo?

—¡Por qué tu ni te puedes mover como para huir!

—¿Así que admites que huiste?

—S… ¡No!, yo no huí.

—Te estás contradiciendo.

—Te contradigo a ti, preocupón.

—Lo que digas, cursi.

—¡Cállate!

Sasuke se rió prepotente, de esas risas que sabía molestaban a Uzumaki. El niño estaba rojo y hacía pucheros, pero nunca dejó de darle de comer o de llevarse comida a la boca, hasta que ya no hubo más.

El criminal, por su parte, se sentía extremadamente raro. La verdad se moría de la vergüenza, pero lo divertía más ver cómo Naruto se trababa con sus propias palabras al querer refutarle.

Claro que el decir que le preocupaba ese idiota rubio era algo extremadamente cursi, marica y bañado en un arcoíris que es construido por ponis que cagan corazones de azúcar. Pero si algo había aprendido en su vida es jamás demostrar tus debilidades e inseguridades, porque entonces los que dudaban eran los demás y no tú. Y eso intento, y le salió a medias, porque al final no quiso ni repetirlo. Pero la verdad es que cuando vio a Naruto comer se tranquilizó y sonrió para sus adentros.

Todo era tan raro.

Le había ofrecido su comida como gesto de amistad, esa que comenzaba a sentir por el chico del almuerzo. Pero como siempre, terminó convirtiéndolo en una pelea, en la cual prácticamente cagó del miedo al otro.

Era cruel pero aún se reía de cómo Uzumaki estaba temblando por lo de que lo podía matar. Lamentablemente era cierto. Pero de eso era mejor no hablar, no quería espantar a la única persona que le llevaba comida y le hacía un poco de gracia.

En su vida había tenido amigos, y ni eran amigos, solo idiotas que lo idolatraban por ser un genio, al igual que su hermano. Pero ese mocoso que tenía enfrente, que seguía gritándole sabrá qué cosas, era diferente a los achichincles que tuvo hace años, cuando no todo estaba tan mal. Naruto no le temía –o no la mayor parte del tiempo- y sinceramente era de las pocas personas que al voltear a verlo no lo hacían con lástima, sino como si vieran a un ser humano común y corriente, sin cargos de homicidios en su espalda, o una ristra de vidas encadenadas a su alma. Quizá había sido esa la principal razón de que se sintió atraído por ese idiota ruidoso. Era algo difícil, ahora que se lo pensaba. No era por parecer más marica, pero en verdad, Uzumaki era el único rayo de luz que estaba abriéndose paso en su estrepitosa vida, aquella terrible cadena de sucesos que no iban a terminar bien. Ahora era el único resplandor que tenía, y al que debía de aferrarse. Antes, antes tenía a su hermano, y con eso le bastaba. "Pero eso ya es pasado" se dijo, mientras fruncía el ceño por los recuerdos al lado de aquella persona que llegó a iluminar la cotidianidad de su rutina. Sin embargo, Naruto era en todos los aspectos lo opuesto a Itachi, y eso le alegraba sobremanera.

—¿Me estás poniendo atención? —la mano del rubito se paseó enfrente de sus ojos, para que volviera en sí, a ese momento, cuando estaba peleándose con el chamaco.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y agachó la vista, para posarla en el plato vacío. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así?, ¿media hora?, ¿dos minutos? ¿Por qué Naruto aún no se había ido?

—Oye, que me estas asustando, ¿pasa algo?

Clavó sus ojos en los del adolescente, quien se asustó un poco. Sabía que en ocasiones no medía la intensidad de su mirada –con eso de que la mayoría del tiempo tenía ese tono ácido-, y pues ahora se daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Esperaba que Naruto entendiera que no era por verle mal, o no tan mal, sino porque era un reflejo que su cuerpo poseía, que la fuerza ya no la tenía que medir. Su mente olvidaba que Uzumaki era diferente a los demás, era un espécimen raro y algo enfermo, que se le acercaba, y no lo dejaba morir solo.

—¿Qué?, ¿te estás preocupando por mi? —dijo para picarle, porque era una de sus actividades favoritas del día.

El gesto que hizo Naruto le provocó una sonrisa, que era más de lo que podía permitirse mostrar, con eso de que su imagen de criminal malvado era algo que cuidar. Bueno, no siempre.

—¡Ni que fuera tu, Don Preocupación! —contestó el rubio, con un tono dramático que en vez de molestar al asesino solo lo hizo sonreír, aunque el adolescente de eso no se enterara.

—Es verdad, tu eres Señorita Compañía—dijo, y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por la mirada que le mando el genin—. Tan siquiera hice referencia a que aún eres un mocoso, y no te dije señora, usuratonkachi.

El rubio se tiró de los pelos, exasperado, y lo apunto con un dedo acusador, mientras le gritaba una serie de maldiciones algo raras, que más que insultar le daban gracia a Sasuke.

El Uchiha jamás lo admitiría, pero le gustaba cuando esas cosas ocurrían, porque era el único momento cuando podía sentirse un poco normal, y la celda que se cernía sobre él se difuminaba poco a poco.

* * *

Las cosas ya se habían calmado entre ellos, todo volvía a ser normal. Aún no se olvidaba lo de _¡Porque no te quiero dejar solo!_ y _Porque me preocupas _pero las veces que tocaban el tema eran cada vez menos concurrentes, y parecía que en algún momento definitivamente ya quedarían en el pasado, para no recordar.

Naruto le llevaba la comida, y Sasuke ya no le ordenaba que comiera el también, después de todo el rubio le había dicho que luego de pasarse por su ronda de alimentar a una gran cantidad de reos –Uchiha incluido- él se iba a comer. Así pues, al criminal dejó de importarle las pocas veces que el áureo se ponía a temblar, o cuando lo veía pálido.

En unas cuantas ocasiones los llegaron a interrumpir, la mayor parte del tiempo el carcelero de Sasuke, con quien no llevaba una bonita relación; y un par de veces algún otro ninja que llamaba a Naruto a las oficinas del Hokage. En esos casos el muchacho recogía la bandeja, se despedía con una sonrisa y caminaba fuera de la celda.

Sin embargo, ese día fue el carcelero quien los interrumpió. Había algo distinto en su aspecto, e incluso en el aire que los estaba rodeando.

Sasuke lo percibió, pero no supo cómo definirlo; empero cuando dirigió su mirar a Naruto lo vio temblar un poco, y con los ojos bien abiertos. Fue entonces que comprendió que el niño sí sabía qué es lo que ocurría. Algo, aparentemente, malo.

—Uzumaki, largo de aquí—ordenó el hombre, que comenzó a caminar hacía el muchacho, que seguía en el suelo—. Uchiha Sasuke será llevado a la Sala AF, así que vete y regresa mañana.

Naruto asintió, y con cuidado comenzó a recoger todas las cosas. Cerró la puertilla de metal, y le dirigió una última mirada a Sasuke. En los ojos del rubio no había más que miedo y lástima, algo que hizo temblar a su vez al asesino. Ahora que el guardia lo había dicho ambos estaban conscientes de qué era lo que ocurriría.

Lo iban a interrogar.

No comprendía por qué. Es decir, si las primeras cinco veces no habló, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?, y más que eso ¿sobre qué le podrían preguntar?, su caso, por así decirlo, estaba cerrado. A él lo iban a ejecutar dentro de poco y ya, final para su vida y los problemas que ocasionó en todas las villas.

Así que no comprendía cual podría ser el motivo de enviarlo a la Sala AF, donde todos sabían se llevaban a cabo la mayoría de los interrogatorios.

—Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke—se despidió Naruto, ya sin su sonrisa habitual, y ese tinte amargo en sus pupilas.

Cualquier otra persona no lo podría descifrar, no entendería porqué el adolescente le miraba de esa manera, con miedo. Pero él era un criminal, y Naruto se pasaba sus ratos libres en prisión, ambos lo sabían, con el tiempo aprendieron. Aprendieron qué cuando un reo es llevado a interrogación, a la Sala AF no es un proceso normal de investigación. Cuando alguien es llevado a esa sala es porque las preguntas son acompañadas de golpes. Más bien, los golpes son acompañados de preguntas.

En algunos casos, los ninjas llegaron a asesinar a criminales a causa de los golpes en medio del cuestionamiento. Otras veces, ni siquiera dejan hablar. La verdad es que por lo general, los ninjas desquiciados y sádicos utilizan el interrogatorio de excusa para poder golpear a sus anchas. Es cierto que a algunos reos se les es asignado un horario, y en ese horario -solo a algunos- les obligan a asistir a la hora de tortura, porque así es la condena que el Hokage, o juez, les asignó. Pero en realidad, los ninjas que llevan a cabo dicha tarea no son cualquiera, y está restringido el paso a los cubículos donde se realizan las torturas. Así es que los guardias que no tienen permitido fustigar se aferran a los interrogatorios en la Sala AF, para poder golpear con gusto.

Por lo cual era normal que Naruto se asustara, porque de ahí no saldría ileso. Pero lo que el genin no tenía en cuenta es que era Sasuke Uchiha, y todos sus malditos interrogatorios los habían llevado a cabo en la Sala AF, y aunque no saliera ileso, los daños no eran tan graves.

—¿Estás listo, puto Uchiha?

* * *

Salió lo más despacio que pudo, con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho. Llevarían a Sasuke a la Sala AF, la sala de torturas no oficial, en donde había muerto Bried, y en donde quedó en coma aquel muchacho de las Celdas Comunes. Lo iban a meter ahí y lo golpearían, lo golpearían sin piedad. Quizá hasta llevarían esos látigos y lo esposarían a la pared.

—Cálmate Naruto—se dijo ya cuando había salido del pasillo 500A, y había comenzado a caminar hacía el área de las Celdas Comunes—, poniéndote así no resuelves nada.

Y sinceramente no había nada que resolver, o no que él pudiera hacerlo. Era solo el chico de la comida, el que era una buena persona y en ocasiones se encariñaba con los reos. El mocoso que más de una vez defendió a algún prisionero de las injusticias de los ninja y el idiota que no podía soportar ver la ejecución de alguna persona a la que sirvió de comer. Solo era eso, no una persona que ocupara un alto cargo en las oficinas del Hokage, o que tuviera a otros a sus órdenes. Solo era un genin, un adolescente.

Pero eso no le reconfortaba, no lo calmaba y mucho menos le hacía dejar de temblar. ¿Era por coraje o por miedo?, no le importaba, solo sabía que algo le iba a molestar por el resto del día y no le permitiría concentrarse. No dejaría de pensar en los posibles gritos que daría Sasuke, o en su espalda llena de cortadas, a causa de los latigazos, y en la sangre que iba a perder.

Dejó de caminar y se recargó en la pared más cercana. Entre sus manos llevaba la charola roja donde bailaba el plato, los palillos y el vaso vacío. "Deja de temblar" se ordenó, pero su cerebro no hizo mucho caso ya que de fondo aún escuchaba el golpeteo de las cosas contra el plástico de la charola.

—Con que no lo maten—susurró al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y a su cabeza llegó la visión de la Sala AF después de un interrogatorio.

Era oscura y sus paredes estaban manchadas de sangre seca y tierra. Había una pequeña ventana con barrotes en una de las paredes, y a mitad del techo colgaba un foco, que con el viento se mecía y provocaba que la luz bailara por la habitación. En una pared continúa a la que tenía la ventana estaban tres pares de grilletes algo oxidados, que utilizaban con demasiada regularidad.

La pared opuesta a la de los grilletes tenía una puerta, donde se guardaban todos los artefactos para la tortura. En su mayoría eran látigos, algunos sencillos, otros de grandes ramificaciones que en la punta poseían pequeñas bolitas de metal con picos diminutos, que se incrustaban en la piel y la arrancaban. También había cuchillos, palos con clavos y máscaras. No tenía idea de cómo lucían los cubículos que sí estaban destinados a las torturas, pero la sola visión de esa sala le causaba escalofríos.

Las paredes producían un eco increíble, y estando ahí dentro los gemidos y gritos parecían dichos a un micrófono.

En medio del lugar estaba una vil mesa de madera, destartalada y manchada con sangre también, y frente a esta una silla de madera podrida, que parecía que en cualquier momento daría el estirón y se rompería.

Por encima de la habitación corrían tuberías y constantemente se apreciaba el sonido de las ratas al correr por ahí o del agua. Otras tantas el rugir de una cañería oxidada que daba sus últimos segundos de funcionalidad, o el crujir del metal.

Sin lugar a dudas todo ayudaba a incrementar la tensión, y ese ambiente lúgubre que se cargaba el dichoso cuarto.

Para llegar al mencionado debían de subir hasta el piso donde se hallaba el pasillo 600H, el de los locos, y seguir derecho y al fondo, luego virar a la izquierda y seguir hasta la última puerta, que rezaba "Sala AF".

En algunas ocasiones que había ido al pasillo 600H, desde la última celda de éste, y con la puerta cerrada, podía escuchar los gritos de dolor y las risas de los ninja. Tenía la firme impresión de que los delincuentes que residían en ese corredor quizá no estaban tan locos al principio, pero que con los gritos y ruidos provenientes de la Sala AF se comenzaron a desquiciar. Sabía que él en esa situación lo haría.

—Eh Naruto, vete a descansar, te ves muy pálido—le dijo uno de los guardias que de casualidad iba caminando por ese pasillo donde él estaba recargado.

El rubio asintió y se ordenó caminar hasta las cocinas para dejar la charola y los restos. No intentaría descansar, porque sabía que no lo iba a lograr.

* * *

—¿Quiénes fueron?

Se quedó callado, con la espalda pegada a la pared y la vista un poco nublada. Miraba el foco, que se balanceaba por la brisa que llegaba de la ventana. Respiró profundo y entonces el dolor punzante de otro latigazo lo hizo doblarse un poco.

—No estamos jugando Uchiha, dinos quién fue.

Dirigió su vista hacía la mujer que le hizo la pregunta, recargada en la pared de enfrente y con los brazos cruzados. Muy prudente le parecía, ya que si se acercaba un poco más seguro que la mataba.

Cuando le quitaron tantas cadenas soltó un suspiró aliviado, muy imperceptible, porque aunque no quisiera eran bastante incómodas. En realidad, la caminata hasta la Sala AF le sirvió para destensar sus piernas y músculos, al igual que darse una aireada por la cárcel.

Ahora estaba atado a los grilletes, de espalda a la pared y sin camisa, con una capa de sangre sobre su torso mugriento. Respiraba solo un poco agitado, y eso que ya llevaba más de dos horas en el sitio. No había dicho nada, y pretendía seguir igual.

—¡Contesta carajo! —gritó uno de los sujetos que lo habían estado golpeando, al tiempo que soltaba sobre su estómago otro latigazo.

Ni se inmutó por el golpe, y se dedicó a dirigir de nuevo su vista al foco que ya comenzaba a serenar su vaivén. El sonido del viento a lo lejos lo relajaba, desde hacía tanto que no lo oía.

—No va a decirnos nada—escuchó al otro hombre dirigirse a la mujer de la pared de enfrente, que no había cambiado su posición. La vio menear su cabellera cobriza y sonreír.

—Ese no es el espíritu.

Sasuke rodó los ojos molesto, más que adolorido. ¿Ese no era el espíritu de los interrogatorios? Ni que fueran las olimpiadas ninja, o algo por el estilo. No podía creer como con cada generación que pasaba la sociedad se hacía más estúpida.

Cerró los ojos y se envolvió del rugido del viento, allá a lo lejos, golpeando los árboles y meciendo las hojas, chocando contra las montañas y barriendo el piso. Sentía que estaba ahí en medio, sintiéndolo contra su piel, llenándolo de tierra que comenzaba a extrañar. Casi se pudo imaginar libre, casi.

Ahora sí que dio un gemido de dolor y abrió los ojos enfurecido. La ninja había sacado otro tipo de látigo, uno que en vez de ser una simple cuerda de cuero era un cordel con ocho ramificaciones del mismo material y que cada uno poseía picos, picos que se incrustaban en su piel y la desgarraban.

—¿Piensas hablar?

¡Que se chingara! El no abría la boca.

—Dale otro—sentenció la mujer con voz amarga, al tiempo que uno de los hombres le azotaba de nuevo, abriéndole heridas.

Tensó la mandíbula y solo se permitió proferir un gemido ahogado. El dolor le recorría el pecho, la espalda, la columna y se incrustaba en todas partes. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle y los sentía llorosos.

Respiró profundo y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, mientras se serenaba.

—Vuelve a golpearme y te vas a arrepentir—dijo con su voz grave y los ojos aún cerrados. Era lo primero que musitaba en las dos horas que llevaba ahí dentro, y al parecer no era lo que sus interrogadores buscaban. Pero Sasuke ya sabía eso, y sabía que iban a intentar golpearlo de nuevo.

Escuchó como el látigo era sopesado en una mano y entonces el tiempo se volvió denso y lento. Uchiha abrió los ojos y todo se detuvo. Los látigos cayeron al suelo con un ruido seco y el tintineo del metal de los picos hizo eco en la habitación.

Los hombres que antes lo golpeaban se retorcían en el suelo y gritaban adoloridos. La mujer boqueaba algo asustada delante de él, y comenzaba a retroceder lento.

—Te dije que te arrepentirías—susurró el asesino, que miraba a la ninja con su Sharingan.

Ella no supo cuando o cómo pero un dolor asfixiante comenzó a recorrerla y terminó en el piso, gritando y pidiendo ayuda. La visión de su vida, y los ojos del Uchiha en su cabeza, martirizándola.

En tanto la puerta que daba paso al cuarto no se abría y Sasuke sonreía fascinado.

El se los advirtió, ellos fueron quienes no escucharon.

* * *

—No puedes pasar— todo el cuerpo del guardia se interpuso entre él y la puerta del pasillo 500A, obstruyéndole el paso.

—Vengo a traer comida—contestó Naruto, que elevó la charola azul entre sus manos, para que el guardia se apartara.

—Llévala a otra parte, aquí no puedes entrar.

El rubio frunció el ceño, consternado. ¿Cómo que no podía pasar?, el era la persona que le llevaba la comida a Sasuke, era el mocoso de los alimentos. ¡Por todos los cielos, que el alimentaba a la mitad de la cárcel, incluida la celda 528!

—Tengo el permiso para darle de comer a Sa…

—Ya no. Largo de aquí—exclamó el hombre, que agitó su mano frente a Uzumaki, quien retrocedió dos pasos para que no le golpeara.

Naruto prefirió no rechistar más y se fue de nuevo a la cocina. Ahí le preguntaría a Marami si había otra persona que fuera asignada a dar de comer en el pasillo 500A, y si no, iría con Datsuma para ver si habían transferido a Sasuke a otra celda.

Por el camino se topo con varios guardias que le saludaban y él les respondía. Entonces antes de dar la vuelta en una esquina lo escuchó.

—¿Entonces no podían abrir la puerta?

—No. Se escuchaban los gritos de Yari y los otros dos, pero no podían entrar.

—¿Cómo lo consiguieron?

—Después de cómo veinte minutos la puerta por si sola se abrió. En el piso estaban Yari, Gork y Nero. Y en los grilletes estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Dijeron que parecía que estaba sonriendo pero no es verdad. Yo lo vi, estaba completamente serio, y miraba hacia el techo.

—¡Ese cabrón!

—El hijo de perra mató a Yari. Los otros dos terminaron en coma.

—¿Falleció?

—Tenía un derrame cerebral y varios órganos dañados. Uchiha en ocasiones se ponía perro con algunos guardias, pero jamás llegó a lastimar de gravedad y menos matar a alguno.

—¿Qué fue lo qué hicieron?, luego de que se abrió la puerta.

—Quizá pienses que lo primero que hizo Dorma fue ir a golpear al Uchiha, es decir, Yari era su prometida, pero en realidad nadie quiso acercársele. No te miento, yo estaba cagado del miedo. El muy hijo de perra había asesinado a Yari, que al parecer nunca se le acercó y a los otros dos, solo con el Sharingan. No se había soltado o algo por el estilo. Nadie quería ir a hacerle frente, y eso que éramos más de diez ninjas.

—¿Entonces…?

—Por suerte Minato estaba aquí en la prisión, creo que vino a ver unas cosas con Ibiki y de paso saludar a su hijo, ¿es el que entrega la comida, no? Bueno, se enteró de lo de Uchiha y fue él quien lo esposo de nuevo y lo llevó a su celda.

—¿Él solo?

—Le ayudaron unos cuantos, pero en realidad casi todo lo hizo por su cuenta. Sasuke no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo el amago de huir, pero aún tenía el Sharingan activado, y eso era más que suficiente para que todos se mearan en sus pantalones.

—Parecer ser que sólo el gran Rayo Amarillo de Konoha puede hacerle frente a Sasuke Uchiha—se rió—. Para eso hay que calarse. No por nada será el siguiente Hokage.

—Aún dicen que no es seguro, pero ¡por favor!, es el mejor, por supuesto que lo van a elegir.

—Y bueno, Minato-san lo llevó a su celda y ¿después qué?, ¿qué le va a hacer al Uchiha?

—Por el momento nadie puede ir a verle, ni siquiera Rindo, que era su carcelero. Pero sobre otra cosa que le vayan a hacer, no tengo ni idea.

—Ese cabrón, matar a una mujer, ¡qué hijo de puta!

—Si vieras la cara que traía Dorma al ver el cadáver de Yari…hasta Minato le dio el pésame, porque cuando regresó…

Naruto ya no pudo escuchar más porque los ninja se habían puesto a andar. Se volvió a pegar a la pared, consternado. ¿Sasuke había asesinado a un guardia?, ¿ayer? Y su papá había sido el único que pudo enfrentársele, de nuevo.

Era por eso que no lo dejaban pasar. A nadie. Ningún otro le llevaría de comer, el imbécil se moriría de hambre.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —murmuró mientras miraba el techo. Es decir, no era su problema, simple y sencillamente dejaría de ir a darle los alimentos, pero…su pecho se comprimía. No le gustaba saber que por su culpa el idiota de Sasuke moriría lentamente. Pero… ¿y si por fin se desquició y ahora mata a cualquiera? ¿Si lo mata a él?

Tragó fuerte. Aún seguía siendo un niño miedoso, que temía por su vida. No podía ignorar esa incomodidad en el pecho, pero tampoco podía ignorar a su mente susurrándole que no fuera a darle de comer, porque podría morir.

Sasuke se lo había dicho, le dijo que podía matarlo sin moverse, y él le había creído, pero no tanto. Ahora ya no cabía duda. Si el Uchiha pudo asesinar a una ninja y dejar mal parados a otros dos, ¿qué no lo matara a él?, ¡por favor!, prácticamente solo debía de soplar y Naruto ya estaba tres metros bajo tierra.

Volteó a ver al final del pasillo, imaginando que ahí estaba la entrada a la celda 528.

Suspiró. Era un gran imbécil.

* * *

Claro que ya había pasado la hora de la comida, pero era la única oportunidad que tuvo.

El guardia se había ausentado y nadie más pasaba por el corredor.

Naruto se dio ánimos y abrió con sigilo la puerta del pasillo 500A. Todo estaba como lo recordaba. Parecía el perfecto escenario para que un fantasma viniera y lo asesinara. Pero ahí no había fantasmas, tampoco demonios o seres sobrenaturales. Ahí solo había alimañas y paredes viejas, que crujían un poco. Al final estaba la puerta de la celda y ese foco que tintineaba, indeciso, sin saber si estar prendido o apagado.

Los ruidos seguían siendo los mismos, el pasillo que lleva a la última puerta seguía siendo el mismo, pero se veía diferente. Ya no pensaba que era muy grande, pero si denso. No se le hacía que fuera el camino del infierno, pero si el de su posible muerte. Ya no tardaba media hora en cruzarlo, solo unos segundos, pero que parecían años. La puerta de la celda seguía estando igual. Todo estaba igual, pero lo sentía diferente.

Tomó la llave entre sus manos y la observó. Podía darse la vuelta e irse, sin mirar atrás y protegiendo su vida. Empero algo, ese sentido que también posee su madre, lo obligó a quedarse ahí, a introducir la llave en la cerradura y girar. Abrir la puerta y pasar.

Fue entonces que notó la diferencia de cualquier día normal. Porque lo que vio en el rincón donde Sasuke se recargaba era distinto, era algo que nunca antes vio.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, pero no llevaba cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo, lo único que lo ataba eran unas esposas en sus muñecas. No llevaba camisa y su pecho, por fin visible, estaba lleno de sangre y heridas.

Naruto tenía que respirar profundo para darse el coraje suficiente. Porque Uchiha lo miraba, profundo y serio. El adolescente cerró la puerta tras de sí y al momento en que escuchó el ruido se arrepintió, porque pensaba que quizá Sasuke lo mataría y nadie lo iba a saber. Sacudió su cabeza y se avispó de esas ideas.

Se acercó con un paso un poco más tenso, y se sentó como de costumbre a un lado de la reja. Sasuke no se había movido ni un poco, pero le siguió con la mirada todo el trayecto.

—¿No piensas comer?—le dijo como invitación a que se acercara, porque el silencio incómodo le estaba calando hasta los huesos.

Notó como el criminal se paró de su lugar, y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que miraba caminar a Sasuke. Ahora podía ver mejor su torso desnudo y bañado en sangre, con heridas aún abiertas.

El hombre se sentó enfrente de él, con la mirada fija en la suya, y su faz seria. Se le podía escuchar respirar y su corazón latir con fuerza. Miró la bandeja de comida y bajó, como siempre, la rendija para poder acomodarla del otro lado. Probablemente la comida ya se había enfriado, pero sabía que eso a Sasuke nunca le había interesado. Con comer le bastaba.

Cogió los palillos y una porción de arroz para luego acercarla a la boca del Uchiha. Entonces éste abrió los labios, pero solo para hablar.

—Ya puedo comer por mi cuenta—dijo, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Naruto. El genin asintió un poco sonsacado y dejó sobre el plato los palillos. Entonces vio como Sasuke los tomó entre sus dedos y empezó a comer.

Se le hacía extraño e irreal que Uchiha pudiera alimentarse por sí solo. Fue entonces que sintió que ahí estorbaba, como con los demás reos. Se sintió excluido y ajeno. Pero se sintió aún más incómodo cuando realizó que el criminal había estado comiendo, sin ver su plato, ya que estaba muy ocupado observándolo a él. No era como la vez pasada, con esa mirada que sentía lo iba a matar, pero aún así era dura, fija y molesta.

Se preguntó si así era como los vio a ellos, antes de matarlos.

—Perdón si tarde un poco, seguro que tenías mucha hambre—intentó sacar una conversación normal, pero no sucedió. Esta vez era diferente. Era diferente porque Sasuke estaba comiendo de su propia mano, no llevaba cadenas y estaba bañado en sangre. Era diferente porque ahora Naruto estaba consciente de que el hombre que tenía enfrente con solo tronar los dedos lo podía asesinar.

En cambio, el moreno solo se encogió de hombros, como si no importara mucho. Y dejó de verlo, para ver su comida. Naruto suspiró aliviado, y supo que el otro lo escuchó pero no dijo nada. Sintió que el asesino lo estaba leyendo, que olía su miedo, y podía ver sus pensamientos.

Se sintió indefenso, como una hormiga frente a un elefante. Y fue entonces que recordó lo que dijo, que él respetaba a Sasuke, que no le temía. Pero ahora, no era respeto lo que sentía, era miedo, puro y vil miedo que se colaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, y no lo dejaba.

El ruido de los palillos lo despertó de su hipnosis, y notó que Sasuke había terminado de comer, y que le miraba.

Los asesinó, a los ninja, y ahora lo tenía enfrente y no hacía nada. Su padre era quien lo encerró en esa celda por segunda ocasión, y no le hacía nada, solo lo observaba. Lo desquiciaba, lo volvía cada vez un poco más loco. Sintió que debía gritar, como otras tantas veces, pero ya no quería. Ya no sabía que quería, si huir o quedarse ahí, a ver qué es lo siguiente que hacía Uchiha.

Pero no fue Uchiha quién hizo el siguiente acto.

—¿Por qué los mataste?

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero lo dijo. Su boca se movió por si sola y el aire salió en forma de sonido, mientras él se aterraba en su lugar. Quería salir corriendo pero la mirada de Sasuke no lo dejó, ya que estaba muy ocupada volviéndolo loco, haciéndolo decir cosas que no debía. Tentando a la muerte.

—Pensé que no te enteraste o que no lo dirías—respondió, con su cara neutra y llena de sangre seca, como su pecho. Le miró respirar tranquilo, y aún vio que algunas heridas sangraban.

—¿Por qué? —repitió su pregunta. Su corazón golpeaba, embestía su pecho pero decidió ignorarlo. Sus manos le temblaban, pero no se iba a mover. Sintió que necesitaba saberlo, aunque fuera antes de morir.

—Yo se los advertí, Naruto. Ellos fueron los que no hicieron caso.

El áureo bajó la cabeza, no pudiendo aguantar la tensión que producían los ojos de Sasuke. No quería ni imaginárselos con el Sharingan activado. Pensó en la dichosa Yari y los otros dos, en cómo sufrieron por culpa del Uchiha, como se retorcieron hasta morir, o casi hacerlo.

—Ella me subestimó —su voz le hizo mirarle de nuevo—, al igual que tú me subestimas.

Uzumaki abrió la boca y de ella soltó aire, que hizo un sonido que no supo cómo clasificar. Sabía que su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, y que probablemente estaba pálido. Sus labios le temblaban, al igual que sus manos, que no dejaban de bailotear sobre sus piernas.

—¿Me matarás? —su voz le tembló un poco, y se odió por eso. Pero pensó que no importaba. Seguramente Sasuke ya había visto cómo temblaba todo su cuerpo.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Eso no es lo que pregunté.

Sasuke entonces entrelazó sus manos delante de su cara, y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Lo miró con intensidad, como analizándolo, preguntándose si era buena presa o no. Si es que valía la pena o no. Naruto tragó duro y ruidoso, o eso le pareció, y las ganas de llorar se presentaron de inmediato. No lloraría, no quería morir como un marica.

—¿Te acercarías? —dijo de pronto el criminal, sin cambiar su pose.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te acercarías a la reja, Naruto? —dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y él se acercaba un poco hacía los barrotes.

El rubio se levantó también, y miró a los ojos de Sasuke, que le regresaban el gesto. ¿Servía de algo decirle que no?, es decir, Sasuke podía asesinarlo estando a unos centímetros o a dos metros, ¿cuál sería la ventaja de no acercarse? Ninguna, es lo que pensó, porque en realidad no había distinción si lo hacía o no.

Es por eso que se acercó a los barrotes, y pegó lo más que pudo su cuerpo a la reja. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como los papeles pegados a la cancela se iban desprendiendo y caían al suelo. Sasuke estaba rompiendo los sellos, lo que ahora le permitía utilizar genjutsus y quizá otras tantas técnicas.

Naruto giró su cabeza, y pegó lo más que pudo su oreja a la reja. Entonces sintió una de las manos de Sasuke tomarlo de un brazo y jalarlo hasta que su cuerpo estuviera a punto de fusionarse con el metal. Percibía el aliento del Uchiha sobre su cuello y oído. Escuchaba su respiración, lenta y pausada, a diferencia de la suya que era todo un caos. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios del moreno a una distancia ridícula de su oreja.

—No te pienso matar, Naruto—susurró, con voz grave que parecía albergar una diminuta sonrisa—, no ahora, así que deja de temblar.

Entonces le soltó el brazo y se alejó unos pasos, dejando al rubio desconcertado e intentando atravesar la reja.

El adolescente se despegó de los barrotes y lo miró entre sorprendido, asustado, aliviado y desconcertado. Comenzó a boquear, y quizá esa fue la razón de que Sasuke comenzara a reírse de él, solo un poco, pero que en el criminal pareciera una carcajada.

De nuevo ese mecanismo en su cerebro reaccionó, y olvidó qué era lo que sucedía, y solo habló:

—¡Cállate teme!

—Pero es la verdad, dobe—se defendió el moreno, aún sonriendo—. Estabas peor que la vez pasada.

—¡Calla! —dijo Naruto colorado, y desviando la mirada mientras fruncía el cejo. ¡Cómo le molestaba que se burlaran de él!

—Naruto—el otro habló serio, y el mencionado volteó a verle. Se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes, y de alguna manera lucía aterrador—, ¿en verdad pensaste que te quería matar?

El genin abrió la boca y la cerró. No es que pensara que Sasuke lo quería matar, porque si ese fuera el caso estaría muerto desde hace mucho. Pero pensó que justo ahora estaba algo desquiciado y que lo mataría, no por quererlo, sino por loco.

—Pensé que matarías a cualquiera, no solo a mí. Hay veces que las personas enloquecen, y hacen cosas que no quieren.

—¿Por qué piensas que enloquecí?

—Porque ayer mataste a una mujer y dejaste en coma a dos hombres, y nunca antes lo habías hecho, al menos no aquí en la cárcel.

Uzumaki lo vio suspirar cansado y cerrar los ojos un poco. Agachó la cabeza ligeramente pareciendo que miraba el piso.

—No estoy loco Naruto. Solo tengo poca paciencia y soy agresivo, pero no estoy loco.

El adolescente lo miró como otras tantas veces, y le sonrió de medio lado. El otro gruñó algo que no alcanzó a oír y se fue a sentar a la cama que ahí había. Cuando se dio la vuelta fue cuando el áureo apreció todas las heridas que tenía en la espalda.

—¿Nadie te ha venido a curar?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y le vio extrañado, antes de sentarse en la cama -que parecía más una piedra- y recargar su cabeza contra la pared.

—No, y dudo que alguien venga.

—¿Si alguien viene, no lo lastimas?

El moreno rodó los ojos, exasperado.

—Chingado, te digo que no estoy loco, solo tengo poca paciencia. No mato por diversión o solo porque sí, te lo juro. Así que no, no lastimaría a nadie que viniera en plan de médico, enserio—dijo con un tono de voz molesto, pero que no era aterrador ni extremadamente grave. El ninja sonrió, y estuvo a punto de saltar, pero se controló. Quizá podría encontrar a alguien que viniera a curarle las heridas. Aunque tuvieran que meterse hasta ahí a escondidas, y faltara que ese alguien se animara a curar al bastardo Sasuke 'Asesino de guardias' Uchiha. ¿Por qué debía de conseguirse esa fama?

—Está bien, no estás loco, pero enserio que esas heridas no se ven bien.

—Me he hecho cosas peores—contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importara.

—Sí pero, creo que se te pueden infectar.

Sasuke gruñó, y luego dijo algo, pero el hombre tenía los labios tan juntos y la mandíbula tan tensa que solo parecía que soltaba aire.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el de cabellera doraba.

—Aléjate de la reja—respondió el criminal, aunque éste ni siquiera le veía. Naruto se alejó lo más que pudo de los barrotes. Vio como los sellos que habían terminado en el piso se elevaban lentamente, hasta situarse de nuevo en la cancela.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba activando los sellos que momentos antes rompió.

Naruto se preguntó qué tan fuerte debía de ser un ninja para poder desactivar los sellos que alguien más le imponía y saber cómo volverlos a hacer, para que nadie se diera cuenta. Ése era el gran genio Uchiha que tantas veces escuchó de la boca de sus mayores. Ésa inteligencia que desde hacía mucho nadie más veía. Pero de igual forma esa astucia terminó en el camino equivocado, y la prueba era que ese ninja renegado, aquel al que daba de comer, ahora estuviera preso, lejos de toda civilización y esperando por su ejecución.

—Deberías de irte—dijo Sasuke, sin verlo. Naruto parpadeó unos segundos y asintió sin tanta convicción. Recogió las cosas y cerró la rejilla.

Cuando estuvo de frente a la puerta se giró para contemplar a Sasuke. Quizá esa sería la última vez que lo vería, o quizá no. Pero no había tanta probabilidad de que pudiera entrar de nuevo.

—Ya vete, el guardia de la puerta no está. Sal antes de que te atrape—habló el asesino, que no se había movido nada en todo lo que dijo.

—Adiós, Sasuke—se despidió el adolescente, con una sonrisa triste y los ojos flojos, mientras abría la puerta y salía.

Hasta que estuvo fuera del pasillo 500A Naruto comprendió lo que le dijo Sasuke. El criminal sabía que nadie podía entrar a verlo, y que un guardia custodiaba la entrada al corredor. Sabía que Naruto se había arriesgado al entrar a darle el almuerzo.

Siempre lo supo.

Por alguna razón sonrió un poco. Y ese sentimiento que le comprimía el pecho disminuyó hasta hacerse imperceptible.

* * *

—¡Estoy que me muero! —exclamó el hombre, mientras se tocaba el estomago y miraba suplicante a su esposa—. Mi amor, aliméntame.

—Cariño, ¿cómo ha ido hoy todo? —preguntó Kushina a su hijo, quien miraba sus manos sobre las mesa sin mucha emoción.

—Pues…

—¡Kushina, tengo hambre! —canturreó el rubio padre, que comenzó a jalar de la manga a su mujer.

—¿Sucedió algo? —la pelirroja se soltó del agarre de Minato y caminó un poco hasta su hijo, mientras le veía preocupada.

Minato soltó un bufido. ¿Por qué siempre lo ignoraban?

—Pues… mejor lo hablamos después de la comida. Papá está que ruge—Naruto señaló con un dedo a su padre, que parecía león enjaulado.

—Pero ya sabes que siempre se pone así. Además —se acercó confidente al genin—, es divertido.

—¡Te escuche!

Kushina soltó una risa cantarina, mientras iba a la cocina para ya servir la cena.

Tan solo los platos tocaron la madera del mueble y Minato se abalanzó a devorar todo. Los otros dos lo veían asustados. Era natural que el hombre llegara siempre con hambre, pero eso… eso no era humano.

Minato se detuvo cuando sintió las miradas sobre él, y más en específico, sobre su boca y el pollo asado que tragaba con ansias.

—Por favor Naruto, nunca imites a tu padre— le rogó la pelirroja, que se sentó suspirando en su silla, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—Mi amor, pero ya sabes que soy el mejor modelo del mundo—dijo mientras tomaba una pierna de pollo y la mordía con fiereza, al tiempo que lanzaba uno que otro gruñido. Kushina rodó los ojos y se dignó en comer lo que había en su plato, ignorando los sonidos bestiales que su amado producía.

—Entonces, ¿no hay nada que contar? —preguntó la mujer.

Pareció que iba dirigido hacía cualquiera de sus rubios amores, pero tanto ella como Naruto sabían que no era así. Prácticamente su padre hacía el oficio de la mascota de la familia, por lo cual a él no se le preguntaba por nada. Lo dejaban comer a sus anchas, y concentraban la conversación en ellos dos.

Naruto se quedó callado, porque siempre había sucedido así. Por más que deseara ocultarlo, su madre terminaba sabiendo que algo estaba mal con él. Suponía que era un súper poder de las mamás, porque al parecer le sucedía lo mismo a Kiba.

Así que prefirió rendirse, porque no podía mentir tan descaradamente a su progenitora, esa mujer que adoraba por sobre todas las cosas y que los soportaba, más a Minato que a él, pero bueno…

—En verdad, 'ma, prefiero contártelo luego de la cena—pidió algo suplicante, porque sabía que si abordaba el tema antes de tiempo ya no comería a gusto, y ¡vaya que necesitaba comer!

Su madre le miró con ojos preocupados, pero al final se rindió y asintió con la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirar al plato de verduras que tenía debajo. A un lado suyo Minato no dejaba de pelearse con el pollo.

—¡Esta delicioso, amor! —felicitó el hombre, mientras levantaba el pulgar de su mano derecha, sonriente.

La verdad era que a Kushina siempre se le hacía encantadora la imagen de su esposo feliz y con esa actitud optimista que la hacía sonreír. Pero ahora que Minato estaba manchado de salsa por toda la cara, con los dedos de las manos mugrosos de grasa y pedazos de algo en los dientes, se veía muy desalentador. Kushina se obligó a recordarlo sin camisa y en la playa, sin camisa y en su cama. Sí, solo así podría no llorar con la escena de enfrente.

Sin embargo la pelirroja no se dio cuenta cuando los labios de su marido se estamparon sobre los suyos, y como su rubio amante los movía, frenético.

Cuando se separaron Kushina estaba manchada de todo lo que Minato llevaba en la cara.

—Te debo de amar demasiado como para no golpearte—le dijo la mujer.

—También te amo, princesa—respondió el rubio sonriente, mientras volvía a su faena de imitar a hienas salvajes.

Naruto sonrió. La imagen de amor que siempre tuvo en la cabeza era de sus padres, así de sencillo. Ninguna escena de telenovela, o algún libro que haya leído. No, sus padres –a su opinión, por supuesto- eran la viva esencia del amor en una pareja. Sinceramente el genin quería terminar con una linda mujer a su lado, y ser exactamente lo que sus padres son ahora. Deseaba amar con cada fibra de sus ser a su nueva familia, adorar a los hijos que tuviera y a su futura esposa. Sería devoto, como su madre, y paciente como su padre. Eso era lo que quería, era una meta que iba a cumplir.

—Oye, ¿cómo van las prácticas? —le cuestionó Minato, quien increíblemente ya había terminado con el pollo.

—No me quejo—respondió sencillo, al tiempo que ingería todo lo que podía de comida. Necesitaba reponer muchas fuerzas.

—Eh, ¿sucede algo?, estas tan apachurrado como el trasero de tu abuelo—los ojos de su padre lo inspeccionaron un poco. Era extraño que el rubio tuviera en su cara un gesto de consternación y seriedad, que contrastaba con toda la grasa, salsa y pedazos de pollo que cubrían su piel.

—Pues…—miró su plato y decidió que aunque quisiera no podía comer más. Así que empujo con sus dedos el objeto—, papá, ¿qué pasó con Sasuke?

Minato estaba limpiándose con una servilleta, pero cuando Naruto emitió la pregunta pareció asustarse, y dejó de lado su labor de ser higiénico. No era como si siguiera todo manchado, pero no era el hombre guapo y perfumado que salía del baño todas las mañanas.

Kushina sintió el cambio radical en el ambiente y supo que eso era lo que su bebé no le quería comentar hasta que la cena acabara. Podía notar por qué. Nadie más después de esa pregunta seguiría comiendo, incluso su apetito se desvaneció al ver a su marido tan serio.

—¿No te dejaron entrar, verdad? —el rubio niño negó con la cabeza, expectante a mas respuestas de su padre— ¿no te dijeron por qué?

—No, el guardia se limitó a correrme. Pero entonces escuche…un rumor.

—¿Qué rumor?

El adolescente guardó silencio, no sabiendo qué palabras escoger.

Su relación con Minato era una de la mejores, en verdad. Se comunicaban a la perfección y no sentía que su padre fuera un adulto amargado que le restringiera la diversión. Su madre era la más responsable en cuanto a esas cosas, pero siempre que el asunto lo ameritaba, era Minato quien se ponía sensato y tomaba al toro por los cuernos. Justo como ahora, que llevaba encima la mirada que sólo le veía componer –a menudo, obviamente- en el despacho del Hokage.

Tan complicado.

—Asesinó a un guardia y dejó en coma a otros dos—respondió Naruto. Escuchó cómo su madre soltaba un gemido asustada. Probablemente la pelirroja estuviera a punto de colgar a Minato. ¿Cómo era posible que con todo eso el hombre dejara que su bebé le fuera a dar de comer?

—Es verdad—contestó el mayor—. ¿Sabes algo más?

—Tú fuiste quien lo devolvió a su celda.

—Eso también es cierto—concedió el padre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cuando hizo contacto visual con el otro, que sonrió de medio lado, más triste que feliz.

—¿Por qué, qué?

Naruto frunció los labios, molesto. Su padre era de las personas que gustaban de hacer especificar a los otros. Las preguntas que se podían deducir no eran suficientes para él. Una pregunta no podía ser hecha a medias porque entonces no te respondería. Pero la verdad era que lo que dijo podía dar hincapié a muchos juzgados.

Aún así debía de escoger muy bien qué era lo que deseaba saber, porque hasta ahora no lo tenía muy claro.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no quería que te enterarás—Naruto iba a decir algo pero Minato levantó una mano, dando a entender que callara—. Sé que es imposible porque le llevas de comer, pero no quería que lo supieras y si necesitabas respuestas, sólo si necesitabas respuestas, que vinieras a mí a pedirlas. Yo te lo contaría todo, pero si no debía de hacerlo, si no me pedías que lo hiciera, no quería explicarte.

—No te entiendo.

—Lo sé —suspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo, para luego abrirlos—. Lo comprenderás cuando tengas un hijo. Es que, Naruto, aunque sea un ninja y la mano derecha del Hokage hay cosas que simple y sencillamente no quiero que veas, escuches o sepas. Sé que eres un genin y que es inevitable, pero siento que es como quitarte la infancia.

—Ya no soy un niño papá.

—También lo sé, pero algo me hace sentir que es mi culpa, que ya no puedas disfrutar lo que otros a tu edad sí.

—¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste con el permiso para dar de comer, a todos los reos y a Sasuke también?

Minato le sonrió con un dejo de orgullo y tomó una de sus manos. La apretó entre sus dedos y sus ojos parecían querer abrazarlo. Era en ese tipo de momentos que Minato parecía un padre normal y corriente, un padre comprensivo y cariñoso. Aún no comprendía como su papi podía ser tan cambiante en cuestión de segundos.

—Porque te amo—le sonrió—, y cuando me lo pediste vi algo que hace mucho no veía: humildad y valentía. No cualquiera tiene los pantalones para hacer lo que tú haces. Por todos los cielos—alzó las manos al aire—, ¡le das de comer a Sasuke Uchiha!, tengo compañeros que jamás quisieran acercársele, aún con todas las cadenas y miles de sellos.

Naruto rió un poco, porque sabía que era cierto.

—Eres único, porque sabes qué es lo correcto a hacer, y piensas en los demás y en su bienestar.

—Pero ahora Sasuke se va a morir de hambre porque nadie se le va a acercar—le dijo con un ligero puchero.

Subió la vista de nuevo hacía Minato y entonces el alma se le fue a los pies. Su padre lo miraba sonriente, pero no era una sonrisa que un hombre le da a su hijo, ni que un amigo le da a alguien; era una sonrisa ladina, aquella que dice "Sé lo que hiciste".

—¿Seguro?, porque que yo sepa, hoy no se quedó sin comer.

Naruto se puso pálido y luego adquirió un rojo granate increíble. El rubio mayor lo veía sonriente, con la misma mirada y esa risa contenida en la garganta. ¿Cómo se había enterado?, ¡el guarida no lo vio, nadie lo vio!

—¿Cómo?, Tu… yo…¡no había nadie!

—¡Ay por…! —Kushina soltó aire, alarmada. Ella también comprendía lo que pasaba—. ¡Naruto!, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

—Es que, se iba a morir y yo… ¡Papá! —le dijo enfadado, porque esa parte de la conversación pudo haber esperado a su habitación, ellos solos sin que su mami se enterara.

Minato soltó la carcajada. Al parecer encontraba sumamente gracioso que su hijo estuviera hecho un caos y su reinita un dragón lanza llamas.

—¡Minato!, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que hiciera algo tan estúpido?, ¡ese bastardo lo pudo lastimar!

—Mamá es que…

—¡Cállate! —alzó una mano, para que Naruto dejara de hablar. De fondo estaba la risa de Namikaze—. ¡Yo aquí, muriéndome de la preocupación porque sé que te la vives en la prisión, y solo espero que no cometas una estupidez, y me sales con esto!, ¿y si te hubiera hecho algo?, eres lo único que tengo.

—Tienes a papá…

—Tu padre no me importa.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Minato.

—Tú eres mi bebé y te amo como no tienes una idea. No sé qué haría si algo te llega a pasar, y sobre todo si ese 'algo' te sucede ¡por culpa de tu padre!—gritó colerizada. Decir que Kushina parecía un monstruo escupe fuego era poco, y Minato lo comprobó cuando su primor volteó a verlo, con la mirada oscura y el pelo a punto de convertirse en llamas—, ¿Cómo dejaste que hiciera semejante cosa?

—Yo… mi amor…déjame explicarlo…

—Hazlo rápido si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza.

—Está bien, pero cálmense, por favor—suplicó el rubio padre, que comenzó a temer por su integridad física.

Por supuesto que amaba locamente a su esposa, ¡era su sol rojo de cada día!, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su nenita…intimidara bastante.

—Por supuesto que yo sabía que Naruto estaba ahí dentro. Lo vi cuando se escabulló dentro del pasillo—Naruto lo miro extrañado. El se había asegurado que nadie estuviera cerca—, y pensé en ir a traerlo de vuelta pero me di cuenta de algo…

—¿Qué eres un padre terrible? —dijo Kushina, molesta.

—Que mi hijo tiene más pantalones que la mayoría de los guardias—corrigió Minato—. Y pensé que lo podía dejar entrar, y si en algún momento Uchiha intentaba algo me metería y nada pasaría. Jamás dejé de protegerlo, Kushina.

—¡Lo dejaste meterse!

—Son cosas de hombre, no lo comprenderías amor—dijo el rubio que con un movimiento rápido tomó una de las manos de su esposa y la besó, con esa sonrisa seductora que derretía a gran parte de la población femenina de Kohoha, y una pequeña porción de la masculina—. Aunque no lo creas estaba al pendiente de todo. Lo estaba viendo por las cámaras de seguridad.

—¿Hay cámaras? —preguntó Naruto, a quien su padre ignoro.

—No deje de vigilarlo en ningún momento. Si no pudiera estar al tanto de qué pasaba jamás lo hubiera dejado entrar.

—Pero…

—Déjame terminar amor—pidió el mayor—. Veía y escuchaba todo —volteó su mirada hacía su hijo, quien se apretujó en el asiento.

Naruto estaba consciente que su padre vio cómo Sasuke le pedía que se acercara. Pero entonces, ¿por qué su padre no interfirió?, él había accedido a acercarse porque pensaba que de cualquier manera terminaría muerto, pero su padre lo estaba protegiendo. Entonces…

—No ocurrió nada que ameritara mi presencia. Naruto nunca estuvo en riesgo de morir, ni de salir lastimado.

—Pero es un Uchiha…—susurró Kushina.

—Lo sé, y por eso yo también quede impresionado—volteó a ver a su hijo y sonrió—, y también quede impresionado porque mi hijo es más valiente que diez guardias juntos.

—Lo dices como si en verdad fuera así—dijo Naruto.

—Soy tu papá, ¿qué esperabas?

Naruto le sonrió algo débil a Minato, porque no se sentía con las fuerzas de sonreír entero. Estaba avergonzado, porque su papá había visto todo, y se sentía culpable por haberle hecho pasar malos ratos a su mamá.

—Mami, perdón, no quería que te asustarás—se disculpó el adolescente que tenía la cabeza algo gacha y miraba lastimero a su amada señora madre. Y Kushina, estando tan conmocionada, lo atrajo hasta su pecho y lo consumió en un abrazo. El genin podía sentir el corazón de su madre, latiendo rápido y furioso.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí?

—Pero mamá, tengo que llevarle de comer, si no se morirá—dijo el áureo.

—Cielo ya te arriesgaste hoy…

—Como en cualquier día de trabajo de papá, o tuyo. Ya soy un ninja, es normal que viva con algo de peligro—intentó convencer Naruto.

Kushina era bondadosa y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los que más lo necesitaban, pero si había algo que se interponía y desequilibraba ese sentimiento altruista era su instinto de mamá osa. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que su bebé fuera a una celda con el asesino Uchiha?, era antinatural, no estaba bien. Pero… su hijo ya no era un niño, ya no la necesitaba cada cinco minutos. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre de bien, un hombre que también siente pena por los más bastardos y viles. ¿Lo estaba educando bien, no?, es decir, se supone que así es como debe de pensar un ciudadano ejemplar. Pero… era su nene, y no lo quería soltar aún, sin embargo ella a su edad estaba por la misma transición.

—Hablemos de esto luego, ¿te parece? —el rubio asintió no tan convencido, y se dejó hacer por su madre, que lo besó una última vez en la frente para luego dejarlo ir a acomodarse en su lugar en la mesa.

Terminaron de cenar –aunque picar el plato hasta dejarlo hecho un desastre no es en sí comer- y Naruto se dirigió a su cuarto, luego de que su padre lo mirara con significación. Tendrían una plática, hablarían de eso que Kushina no debía –por nada del mundo- saber.

—Me retiro—dijo sereno, mientras le daba un beso a su madre en la mejilla y salía corriendo a su habitación.

La pelirroja regresó su mirar hacía Minato.

—¿Qué fue eso?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas de la pubertad.

* * *

Por lo general su tiempo se limitaba en muy pocas cosas: pensar en su pasado, en las personas a las que odia, a las que posiblemente odiara, de las que se ha vengado, de las que se vengará, comer, intentar no confundirse y repetir lo mismo antes de la comida. Ese era su tiempo, así le gustaba estar, porque de alguna manera cada vez que lo hacía recordaba quién era y cuál es su historia, esa que nadie sabe, y nadie debe de conocer. Le recordaba todas las razones, y le llenaba de fuerzas, de odio quizá, pero fuerzas.

Así era su vida, hasta que Naruto hizo su acto de santo y comenzó a desenterrar ese lado suyo, el más humano, el que desde hace años no tenía.

Ahora ya no pasaba ni la mitad del tiempo de antes pensando en las cosas que usualmente pensaría. No es como si tuviera olvidada su lista de personas por vengarse y de las que ya se vengó, las de personas a las que odia y a las que odiará, pero simplemente no era lo mismo. Eso sí, seguía recordando su pasado con tanta frecuencia como de costumbre –porque eso jamás lo dejaría de hacer- y aún no podía evitar confundirse. Es más, estaba seguro que desde que Uzumaki se ofreció para llevarle la comida, sacarle conversación y hacerlo menos arisco eso de confundirse era como el pan de cada día.

Justo como ahora estaba.

¿Personas a las que odiaba?, en esos precisos instantes no recordaba; ¿de quién se vengaría?, en ese momento no le importaba tanto; ¿confusión mental?, ¿mental?, decir que solo abarcaba su mente era poco.

De acuerdo, sabe que asesinó a esos guardias –bueno, solo a la hija de puta que se creía muy superior- y sabe que eso lo afectó bastante. Pero lo que ahora no sabe es qué sucede con lo demás. Más precisamente con Naruto. Y, por primera vez desde que conoce al chiquillo, el que tiene una gran parte de culpa no es en sí el rubio genin, más bien su rubio padre: Minato.

Aquel día en la Sala AF, cuando por fin dejó que entraran los guardias y todos estaban cagados del miedo no le interesó que fuera Minato quien lo escoltara. A decir verdad, luego de asesinar a la perra esa y dejar en mal estado a los otros dos se desconectó del mundo, viendo ese estúpido foco que no dejaba de bailar a causa del viento. Era luminoso, blanco y a veces de colores.

Entonces sintió que el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha lo miraba. Como aquella vez que lo atrapó. Pero había algo en sus ojos, algo que era distinto. Por un momento pensó en los ojos de su hijo, de Naruto, y notó que eran asquerosamente diferentes, aún cuando eran del mismo color. No le gustaban los ojos del Namikaze, sí los de Naruto.

No se rehusó a ser llevado a su mazmorra, a decir verdad deseaba estar ahí; tampoco dijeron nada en todo el trayecto. Pero cuando por fin el rubio abrió la reja de su celda y lo metió, sucedió eso distinto a lo que había pensado. Minato no cerró la reja, de hecho, pasó junto con él.

Y con solo escuchar las primeras frases de Minato todo lo que estaba en paz dentro de su cabeza se enturbió. Todo lo veía extraño, y la cara inexpresiva que llevaba a todos lados se fue deshaciendo. Lo peor en sí no es que su más fuerte arma se le escurriera de entre las manos –ya que no sería la primera vez- si no qué fue lo que hizo que tal atrocidad pudiera suceder.

Quizá fuera el hecho que desde hacía bastante –y no era exageración- no sentía tantas cosas en su pecho y mente. A decir verdad, desde hace bastante atrás que no era un humano sensible. Sentía, pero no lo que los demás sienten. Sentía odio y diversión al mismo tiempo; sentía calma cuando se vengaba, o cuando veía a un enemigo morir. Eso era lo que sentía la mayor parte del tiempo, el resto se limitaba a no sentir nada. O solo pensar en todos esos recuerdos que le hacen odiar con tantas fuerzas. Pero ahora, o más bien, desde que su puta cabeza decidió catalogar a Naruto como un amigo, de esos que nunca tuvo (amigos de verdad, y no putos lame botas), todo se volvió más confuso, y aunque eso de odiar y la venganza seguían ahí, porque en serio no creía que en algún momento podrían desaparecer, otras cosas -esas que sólo de niño experimentó- volvieron a arribar.

No quería a Naruto como alguna vez quiso a su hermano, pero era un sentimiento fuerte, o él lo percibía de esa manera porque hacía mucho que no sentía nada más. Pero aún así, había algo, un leve hilo que lo conectaba hacia Uzumaki, una fina línea que lo empujaba a pensar en el mocoso con un poco de afecto. Esa es la única explicación que encuentra para que de pronto se molestara tanto.

Minato, en pocas y resumidas palabras, lo acusó de un maldito. Ese no era el problema, es decir, no es que hubiera sido el primero y mucho menos el último, pero lo acuso de ser un maldito que ya no podría lastimar a Naruto.

Justo cuando lo dijo, algo en su cabeza tronó, y sus ojos manifestaron su molestia, y su garganta la ira.

¿Él, hacerle daño a Naruto?

Se rió, porque estaba enfadado, y su Sharingan solo era una prueba irrefutable de ello.

Aunque Naruto fuera un idiota –uno muy grande, por cierto- no quería decir que lo odiara o siquiera pensara en lastimarlo. ¿De qué chingados le servía?, no iba a lastimar a la única persona que le trataba medianamente bien (ya que no estaba enamorado de esa forma en que el mocoso lo insultaba), y menos al único humano que se llegó a preocupar por su salud. El solo pensar que él quisiera, alguna vez, agredir al rubio lo hacía enfurecerse. Era una asesino, si, pero no un loco psicópata. Podría ser que hacía un tiempo estuvo a punto de perder el juicio, pero siempre supo que estaba bien. Tenía una ligera obsesión con la venganza, pero nunca por su cabeza llegó a pasar la idea de asesinar a alguien sólo por diversión. Lo hacía por otros motivos, mucho más fuertes y poderosos, pero nunca porque estaba aburrido y no encontraba qué hacer.

Jamás lastimaría a alguien inocente, eso estaba claro, y para él Naruto era un pobre diablo ingenuo, que no tenía la culpa de nada. Era el perfecto ejemplo de a quién no dañaría, porque en su mente estaba claro que Uzumaki nunca llegaría a hacer algo merecedor de una venganza.

Así que por alguna razón derivada de sus problemas de sensibilidad y eso, comenzó a molestarse por lo que dijo Minato, y aunque no le apetecerá nunca en su vida recordar la sarta de estupideces que dijo a causa del enojo, no podrá evitar –para su malestar- estar seguro que dejo muy en claro lo que pensaba de Naruto… como un amigo.

Ahora que lo mira en retrospectiva se puede llegar a sentir estúpido, y cursi, muy cursi, porque andar gritando que un niñato que apenas sabe limpiarse la cola es tu amigo –gracias a todo lo que es agradecible que no dijo 'mejor'- no es lo que tiene en mente cuando se pregunta qué hará ese día.

Así que sí, dejo muy en claro que Naruto, el ninja idiota de cabellera rubia que se la pasa peleando con él, es un amigo suyo. Un amigo al cual, aparentemente, quiere. Si, así de cursi estuvo en su ataque de sensibilidad.

Recuerda todas las expresiones faciales de Minato y cómo cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios –palabras que solo lo encadenaban a un más sensiblero discurso sobre la amistad- hacían mella en el hombre.

Y así que se confundió. Terminó su episodio de "Sasuke: el sensible, que aparentemente tiene un amigo (que es un niño de trece años)" y se quedó callado. Minato lo miró, con fuerza, con una mirada que en ese momento se le antojo molesta pero que significaba algo como "Vaya Uchiha, justo ahora no tengo ni puta idea de qué pensar de ti" y que lo enfurecía. Lo que nunca se permitió, eso de dejar entrever sus sentimientos, lo hizo, y no le costó ni cinco minutos.

Malditos sentimientos humanos, maldito Naruto y su sentido de bonachón.

Pero aún más, maldito Minato.

Lo peor en sí sobre eso es que maldecía a Minato, no por haberlo encerrado, no por ponerlo en la prisión o condenarlo a muerte, sino por insinuar que él quería lastimar a Naruto. Maldito por hacerlo ver estúpido y confundido.

E, irremediablemente, hacerlo parecer humano.

* * *

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer cuando su padre le mandaba 'esa' mirada. Nunca habían discutido sobre cómo comportarse cuando uno de ellos diera la señal, pero era algo tan natural como saber que cuando mamá llega molesta es mejor no pedirle nada. Es tan fácil de predecir como el respirar.

Así que supo que debía de sentarse en su cama, mirar al vacío y esperar por su padre, quien llegaría sin tocar a la puerta, la cerraría a sus espaldas y lo miraría de la misma forma que en la cena. Medio reproche, medio compañerismo. Como cuando haces algo y tu mejor amigo te pregunta la razón, aunque te ve diciéndote "Ya sé por qué, pero dímelo como quiera". Como quien conoce pero le gusta oírlo de nuevo. Así, ese tipo de mirada. La que no es precisamente la favorita de Naruto.

La verdad que de todas las miradas de su padre, la favorita es cuando Minato mira a Kushina y parece ver en ella lo más magnífico del mundo; cuando la ve y reconoce al amor de su vida. Ésa es su favorita, y es la que espera algún día adopte cuando esté en su casa, sentado en el sofá viendo a su esposa cocinar. Cuando esté locamente enamorado de una mujer, la madre de sus hijos. Esa, sin duda alguna, es del repertorio de su padre la mirada favorita de Naruto.

Pero esa, la que da la señal de que van a tener que hablar a espaldas de Kushina, la que sin querer es el puente entre una conversación normal y la conversación entre un padre y un hijo, no es de su agrado.

Y justo en ese momento la veía, en su padre y en él mismo.

—¿Dónde está mamá?—preguntó porque deseaba acabar con eso de una vez, y sabía que el silencio entre ellos podía durar muchísimo.

—Lavando los platos, no va a escuchar—aseguró el hombre, que se cruzó de brazos y avanzó unos pasos, tomó una silla que estaba cerca y la arrastró hasta quedar justo enfrente de Naruto, para luego tomar asiento.

—¿Entonces…?

—No era mentira eso de que vi lo que sucedió allá dentro. Porque sí lo vi, y también lo escuche.

El adolescente se hundió en su cama y escondió sus manos debajo de sus piernas, porque no deseaba que su padre viera qué tanto le temblaban. No tenía miedo, era su papá, y lo único que le causaba era respeto; pero sí que sentía vergüenza. De acuerdo, que en sí no era algo por lo que estar apenado, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar sentirse tan…

—¿Entonces porqué dejaste que me le acercará tanto?

Minato le sonrió, lo que era aún peor ya que toda su cara decía "Se lo que estás haciendo, pillín" y eso era de por sí malo, porque su padre solo decía 'pillín' en las malas –vergonzosas- situaciones.

Estaba tan chingado.

—Solo te digo, que para la próxima, no hagas las cosas sin pensar, aunque sea con buenas intenciones.

Naruto miró sus piernas, y de estas al suelo y hasta los pies de su padre. En su cabeza escuchaba todo lo que decía Minato, y en su pecho sentía todo lo que no era necesario decir.

El hombre siempre estuvo seguro que iba a estar a salvo, que Sasuke no le haría nada. Sí, quizá estuviera viendo todo por las cámaras, o quizá a través de un jutsu ( Minato siempre había sido un hombre de muchas sorpresas), pero Naruto estaba seguro, que ni el mejor ninja, ni su padre o hasta el mismísimo Hokage hubiera podido evitar que estando tan cerca de Uchiha y éste con la intención de causarle daño, hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto.

No era necesario que alguien se lo dijera, él lo podía ver. Su padre nunca hubiera tenido ni una oportunidad de defenderlo si a Sasuke le hubiera salido el instinto psicópata. Es decir, Naruto estaba pegado a él, estaba fundiéndose con la reja, y Sasuke es eso, ¡Sasuke Uchiha! El más maldito de los malditos. Sí, su papá fue quien lo aprisionó, pero ni con eso Naruto estaba seguro de que hubiera salido vivo.

Minato había confiado, de buenas a primeras, en Sasuke. En que no le iba a lastimar.

Eso lo calmaba un poco, pero lo inquietaba por igual. ¿Cómo era posible que Minato Namikaze confiara en el asesino de décadas, en el último Uchiha, en el hombre que merecía mil infiernos, en Sasuke?

—Está bien, pensar antes de actuar—dijo sonriendo un poco, mirando de refilón a Minato, que le devolvía la mueca tranquilo, con la mirada de padre comprensivo que solo en ciertas situaciones adquiría.

Minato se levantó, lo cual sorprendió a Naruto. Por lo general, las sesiones de pláticas entre padre e hijo sin el conocimiento de su madre eran más duraderas, o intensas.

–Ah, y un último favor—el rubio estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, y en ese momento volteó a ver a su hijo, sonriendo de lado—, no te le vuelvas a acercar tanto a Sasuke, por más guapo que esté.

Seguramente tenía una cara terrible, roja y extraña, porque Minato estaba partiéndose de risa.

—Ya, bueno, era broma, pero hablo enserio.

—No acercarme a Sasuke.

—¡No!, que está guapo el cabrón—Minato sonrió ante la mirada estupefacta de su hijo. ¡Cómo le gustaba sacarlo tanto de su territorio!—. Pero enserio, no te le vuelvas a acercar tanto.

—Papá siempre me asustan tus bromas.

—No eres el único, y recuerda, mamá…

—No se entera, copiado—el rubio mayor sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para después salir de la habitación.

Podría parecer que todo se lo tomaba como juego, pero eso estaba más que alejado de la realidad. La única verdad es que Naruto siempre tomaba mejor nota de las cosas cuando se bromeaba con ellas. Más bien, cuando las bromas lo descolocaban. Pero sabía que en algún momento su hijo vería que debajo del picar con que Sasuke estaba guapo (no podía creerse que, enserio, Kakashi hiciera una encuesta), estaba la petición, asustada y preocupada, de que no deseaba verlo tan cerca del asesino.

La única verdad era que después de haber llevado a Sasuke a su celda el día que asesinó a la guardia e hirió a los otros dos, el criminal le había dicho, de forma discreta pero aún con el mismo mensaje, que era un imbécil por creer que tenía la intención de lastimar a Naruto. Le consideraba un amigo, ¡Sasuke Uchiha consideraba a su hijo un amigo!, y eso lo desequilibró bastante.

Su esposa seguramente lo mataría si algún día se llegaba a enterar, pero por algún motivo (prefería pensar que divino) confió en eso. Le creyó todo, porque ¡qué discurso que se había echado! Y seguramente no debió de hacerlo, porque Naruto es su hijo, y él el hombre que lo encarceló, pero en su mirada, en su ira, y en su voz solo distinguió una cosa: la verdad ciega. La que había escuchado salir de los labios de su esposa, de su padre y del Hokage.

La verdad que simple y sencillamente no puede estar equivocada.

Así que confió, y aún en ese momento, no se arrepentía.

* * *

Estaba seguro que su padre había hablado con los jefes de la prisión, con el guardia del pasillo y con muchos de los otros ninjas que se la vivían allí, pero no se fiaba de eso. Por lo cual esperó a que diera la hora para que el centinela del corredor hiciera cambio de turno y se escabulló dentro, giró la perilla de la puerta de plomo y se topo con la reja, los sellos en ella y los ojos oscuros y misteriosos detrás de todo eso.

—¿Tienes hambre?—sonriente como era natural en él se acercó a las barandas, sin esperar en realidad una respuesta.

Sasuke bufó –porque Sasuke se la pasaba bufando- y terminó por no contestar y limitarse a acercarse a la reja.

Pasó la bandeja por el agujero de siempre y cuando estaba a punto de tomar los palillos sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya.

Había sido algo raro. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar los palillos, un pedazo de comida –lo que ese día a los cocineros se les hubiera antojado hacer- y dárselo en la boca. Pero en ese momento no sólo sentía los palillos, sino también la fría mano de Sasuke sobre la suya. No lo estaba apretando, solo estaba ahí, como deteniéndole. Era una sensación rara, porque no estaba acostumbrado a tocar la piel del criminal y porque lo tomó muy de sorpresa.

No había movido ni un solo músculo, de hecho sólo estaba respirando, aún con los palillos en la mano y la piel de Sasuke contra la suya, en ese agarre aparentemente tan insignificante.

—Puedo comer yo solo—su voz, grave y rasposa, fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar y dirigir su vista hacia la cara del Uchiha. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraban con intensidad, pero no con enfado o molestia. Era la primera vez que los notaba tan tranquilos, como una noche de verano sin estrellas, sin viento ni nubes. Así, calmo y pacífico.

—Sí, perdón…lo había olvidado—dijo sin poder sentirse tonto. Dejó los palillos en la bandeja y retiró su mano, que ahora ya no era de tanta utilidad como antes.

Bajo su mirar hacía las manos de Sasuke. Apreció cómo tomaba todo, cómo lucían en movimiento. Para él, esa imagen no encajaba con Sasuke. Las esposas que rodeaban sus muñecas desentonaban con todo lo demás. Lo que debía de rodearlo eran cadenas, oscuras, y pesadas, que parecían confundirse con la mugre en la piel del criminal.

Lo observó un buen rato. Sus cejas eran tan oscuras como su cabello, pero sinceramente no sabía de qué color exactamente eran ambos, porque estaban llenos de tierra, lodo y sangre seca. Su rostro era un mar de mugre. No distinguía el tono de su piel, porque estaba bañado en suciedad.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que no te bañas?

Sasuke alzó sus ojos de la comida, para tomar un tono extrañado. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, es decir, sabía que lucía sucio, pero ¿hasta ese momento Naruto lo notó, o era porque no aguantaba el silencio de una conversación inexistente?

—No te incumbe.

El genin frunció el cejo y los labios, y Sasuke estaba seguro que en su garganta ya se estaban formando todos los insultos que comúnmente se decían con tanto cariño. No era como si le gustara sonar grosero, pero no sabía de qué otra forma hablar, además, ¿para qué carajos un niño querría saber su racha de suciedad?, solo debían de mirarlo, estaba asqueroso, obviamente era mucho el tiempo en que no tocaba agua y jabón.

—Lo decía porque podría hacer que te bañaran, pedazo de marrana—espetó enojado el rubio.

—¿Tú, dobe?, ¿hacer que me bañen a mí?—dijo entre incrédulo y burlista.

—Tengo contactos, teme.

—Tu padre tiene los contactos, usuratonkachi. Tú–lo señaló con los palillos—, tienes mierda en el culo que no te sabes limpiar—contestó el reo, que reanudo su tarea de comer. No estaba viendo a Naruto, pero estaba seguro que tenía esa cara de ofendido y enojo que ya le conocía tanto. Era tan divertido joderle.

—Pues tú tienes mierda en el culo que NO te puedes limpiar—Sasuke quitó los ojos de su plato y miró a Naruto, enarcando una ceja. Se estaba comenzando a molestar porque su hora de la comida se estaba convirtiendo en la hora de los insultos de mierda, literalmente.

—Sigue así y haré que me limpies esa mierda—el rubio entrecerró los ojos, al igual que Sasuke—, con la lengua.

—¡Eres un puto puerco!—le soltó Uzumaki.

—¡Tú te lo buscaste!

—¡Yo solo te pregunte que desde hace cuanto tiempo que no te bañas!

—¡Mírame dobe!, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que llevó sin bañarme?, ¿dos días?

—No sé, de diez a cuarenta años.

—Serás estúpido, ¿cómo pueden ser cuarenta años?, luzco de mi edad.

—La cual es dudosa, la mugre en toda tu horrible cara deja un margen de dudas muy grande.

—¿Sabes qué margen de dudas deja tu cara? De si eres imbécil o pendejo. Y aún no estoy muy seguro de cual.

—¡Sígueme insultando y te traigo una mierda de comida!

—¿Por qué tienes que hablar de mierdas cuando estoy comiendo?

—¡Porque soy malvado y tú un teme!—gritó Naruto alzando los brazos.

—¡Cállate dobe! Tu voz me irrita.

—Diría que a mí me irrita tu cara, si tan solo pudiera distinguirla debajo de toda la mierda que la cubre.

—¿Qué chingados quieres que haga?, ¿qué me lama como un puto gato? —gritó enojado Sasuke soltando los cubiertos sobre la bandeja.

—¡Ni aunque quieras te alcanzas!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú no te alcanzas ni madres!

—¿Quieres apostar?

* * *

—Estúpido Sasuke, estúpida apuesta.

Andaba por los pasillos que conducían al final de la cárcel. Llevaba la cabeza gacha y pisaba con demasiada fuerza al caminar.

—Estúpido Sasuke-gatómano.

Sí, no sabe cómo pero terminaron haciendo la estúpida apuesta. Sí, los dos habían comenzado a alcanzar lugares inimaginables. Sí, Sasuke podía alcanzar muchos de esos lugares. Sí, Sasuke había terminado ganando.

Era estúpido apostar contra algo así, es decir ¿alcanzar a lamer todo tu cuerpo?, acordaron que había ciertas zonas que simple y sencillamente eran imposibles, pero fuera de eso…maldito Sasuke contorsionista.

Así que el muy maldito había ganado la competencia, la apuesta y un grano más a su torre de ego y orgullo –porque después de todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando, descubrió que el muy malnacido era un orgulloso y ególatra-, lo cual lo dejaba a él con el título de perdedor, el cual por cierto a Sasuke le encantaba recordarle, y el pendiente de cumplir la apuesta.

En sus inicios él había pretendido conseguirle de alguna forma un baño. Es decir, la prisión contaba con cuatro baños en total, grandes y no en tan mal estado. Dos de ellos eran, por así decirlo, para entrada y goce de cualquiera. Los otros dos estaban especializados para los criminales que necesitan de vigilancia. Ahí se supone que entraba Sasuke, en la categoría de los malos más malos de los malos. Pero al parecer, el muy imbécil inclusive superaba esa marca, por lo cual los baños no eran un privilegio que poseía.

Sabía que si hablaba con estos, suplicaba a aquellos y chantajeaba a unos pocos podía conseguirle siquiera cinco minutos de agua y jabón, y pensaba hacerlo por buena persona, por la misma razón que le llevaba de comer a todos los reos que lo necesitaban. Ahora lo haría porque perdió una puta apuesta.

_Me gustó eso del baño, así que eso. Mueve 'tus contactos' y consígueme un baño._

—Estúpido Sasuke.

No le molestaba hacer de sus tretas para poder meter al Uchiha en una de las regaderas, sino que ahora debía de hacerlo porque perdió en una competencia del asco.

—"Lamernos como gatos", maldito depravado.

¿Quién diría que el muy cabrón sí que alcanza lugares exóticos del cuerpo?, lugares que incluso no sabía que llevaban nombre.

—Pervertido de mierda.

_No pongas esa cara. Algún día tú también vas a alcanzarte ahí._

Lo que le asustaba aún más era que el hacer eso, el llegar hasta _esos _sitios, le salía muy natural al bastardo. Tan natural como si llevara tiempo haciéndolo.

—Pero qué asco.

—¡Hasta mañana, Naruto! —le gritó el portero de la salida Este, la que le acercaba más a su casa. El rubio levantó una mano en señal de despedida y sonrió, como siempre.

Estaba caminando entre las calles de la aldea, siendo bañado por los últimos rayos del atardecer. Hoy había salido más temprano que de costumbre. Por lo general, se marchaba cuando ya estaba entrada la noche, incluso si arribaba a la cárcel antes de que el sol saliera. Sin embargo, Ibiki les había dejado el resto de la tarde, la cual no era mucha, pero era algo.

Seguro que sorprendía a su mamá.

En los raros y escasos días como esos lo normal era que llegara a casa, ayudara a su madre con unas cuantas cosas y se tumbara a dormitar, hasta que escuchara el grito de Kushina para cenar, ya con su padre en casa. Pero ese día, ese precioso día no iba a cumplir con su esporádica rutina. No, porque tenía cosas que hacer. Por culpa de una estúpida apuesta.

Así que se encaminó hacia la torre del Hokage, con la intención de hablar con Matsuda –el que por lo general controla las rutinas, horarios y unos cuantos castigos de los reos- para poder convencerlo de que Sasuke tenía el derecho de un baño antes de su ejecución.

Lo malo era que el muy imbécil –de Sasuke, por supuesto- ya no contaba con la fama de criminal hijo de perra pero que no daña guardias, porque al nene se le antojó matar a una tipa y dejar en coma a otros dos. Así que debía de utilizar sus mejores técnicas para poder convencer a Matsuda de que el Uchiha no haría nada, y que sólo se bañaría.

¿Cómo mierda lo iba a conseguir?

—Buenas tar… ¡Naruto!, ¿qué haces por aquí?— escuchó la voz de la recepcionista de la primera planta del edificio. Tenía unos cuatro años trabajando en ese lugar y Naruto, siendo el hijo de Minato y muchas veces el mensajero de Ibiki, la trataba con gusto.

—Vengo a ver a Matsuda, ¿sabes dónde está?

—¿Kimichi Matsuda?—la muchacha se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensando—. Sí, creo que está en la oficina de la tercera planta. Si ahí no lo encuentras búscalo en el piso de Relaciones, escuché que andaba en otros trotes que no son acerca de la prisión.

—Gracias Kora—dijo el rubio mientras se encaminaba a la escalera, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa y la mano de la muchacha moviéndose para despedirse.

—No hay de qué.

Siguió su camino hasta que tuvo en su campo visual las escaleras. Se detuvo delante de la primera que encontró. Estaba mal iluminada y parecía que nadie nunca pasaba por ahí, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros, fruncir aquello que no ve la luz del sol y darse valor. Si había podido entrar a la celda 528 subir esas malditas escaleras no se le dificultarían para nada.

Así comenzó su recorrido por los peldaños. Se apegó a la pared, tanteándola un poco con las manos, para orientarse un poco mejor. Miraba al frente y luego a sus pies, asegurándose dónde y cómo pisaba. Después de unos segundos llegó al descansillo que había luego de los escalones, para después dar la vuelta y subir de nuevo.

Y así lo hizo, dio la vuelta y cuando puso un pie en el primer escalón se quedó de piedra. Ahora no estaba mal iluminada la escalinata, porque para que estuviera mal alumbrada, siquiera debía de haber luz.

Todo era un abismo negro.

Podía ver un poco más allá de dos escalones, pero luego todo se convertía en un fondo oscuro y tenebroso.

Maldito Sasuke, maldita apuesta, maldito Matsuda.

"—No seas idiota, has pasado por aquí muchas veces, anda, primero un pie y luego el otro—pensó el rubio, que cerró los ojos con fuerza, para darse coraje—. No seas un mariquita y camina"

Por lo general, en las situaciones más difíciles –donde se convertía en una damisela en peligro- debía de recurrir a los insultos de su abuelo para animarse. Quizá no era lo mejor, porque Jiraiya era un hombre simple y sencillamente extraño, pero resultaba que era lo único que lo hacía reaccionar.

Así pues llamarse asimismo "Mariquita", "Afeminado" y "Nenita con un micropene, y no Naruto no me refiero al clítoris, enserio que el tamaño es para preocuparse" se había vuelto, en lo que se puede decir, normal.

Malditos traumas de la niñez…, infancia, adolescencia… bueno, seguro que toda la vida.

Fue así como agarró impulso y siguió subiendo las escaleras, donde en realidad no se veía ni madres. Naruto puso su mano derecha frente a sus ojos, a lo que calculo no era ni medio palmo y simple y sencillamente no la podía distinguir.

Seguro que el bosque estaba más iluminado que ese lugar.

Seguía avanzando hasta que escucho un golpe, algo débil, pero un golpe atrás de él. Volteó la cabeza por inercia, pero se maldijo, porque no se podía vislumbrar nada.

—Cálmate—susurró algo enfadado y apretando los puños. Se ordenó mover sus piernas nuevamente y así lo hizo.

Un escalón, otro más, otro por acá… golpe.

Otro ruido de algo golpeando la pared, la que tenía a la derecha. Esta vez no volteó –porque no tenía caso- pero sí se puso más en alerta.

Diecinueve segundos y no había más movimiento. Podía percibir ligeramente algo en ese lugar, junto a él, pero no podía clasificarlo.

Decidió volver a caminar, y así quizá esa cosa –o lo que fuera, quizá su imaginación- se decidiera por terminar con eso. Sin embargo terminó de subir las escaleras y llegar al otro descansillo y nada, ningún ruido o presencia extraña que lo alterara.

Lo único que necesitaba para alterarse.

¿Y si era un fantasma? ¿Ese, el de la niña que murió de indigestión por comer muchos dulces, o el de la vaca enferma que no daba leche y que se volvió loca y asesino al granjero?, o quizá ¿el de la abuelita ninfómana? No, por favor no, que él no quería tener su primera vez con una anciana…muerta.

—¿Pero es porque es una anciana o por qué está muerta?, porque quizá sí me animaría si no fuera una anciana, sino una muchacha guapa y de buen cuerpo… aunque está eso de que es un fantasma, ¿podría tocarla o mi mano la traspasaría?, ¿o quizá le gustaría que la traspasara…? ¡Pero qué pervertido!, Maldito abuelo, por tu culpa veo sexo en todo lo que toco… bueno no, no en todo lo que toco, eso es ir demasiado lejos, eso solo tú, un depravado de primera, aún recuerdo el día de la tienda de regalos en el país del Viento. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir piropos tan de mal gusto?, es decir, un "Haz de ser maga porque me levantas la vara sin tocarla" no es un buen piropo, es horrible, pero por supuesto el viejo pervertido debía de decirlo, porque si no nadie lo haría…

—Naruto.

¿Su abuelo, el depravado sexual?, ¿su aventura mística con la anciana muerta?, ¿la vaca no-lechera que venía a cortarle la cabeza con sus ubres? Pero qué asco, seguro que ninguno de ellos tenían esa voz. Una voz terrible, rasposa y grave, que arrastraba las sílabas como una víbora arrastra su cuerpo. Casi pudo escuchar la tierra moverse al paso de las escamas.

¿Por qué siempre la vida lo odiaba y gozaba de verlo en sus momentos patéticos?

—Na-ru-to —la voz gutural resonó por todo el lugar, llenando las paredes de ecos y grietas, erizando la piel del nombrado y llevándolo al límite de su masculinidad—Te tengo.

Y así Naruto supo que Kakashi era un hijo de perra.

El Hatake salió de quién sabe dónde, con una voz de ultratumba y unas manos del averno, tomando al adolescente por la espalda –aunque Naruto jurara que tocó otra cosa- lo que causó un, para nada femenino (nótese el sarcasmo en toda su expresión) grito del genin.

—Qué masculino, Naruto.

—¡Cállate!—se apoyó en la pared más cercana, intentando tranquilizarse—. ¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes asustar a una persona?

—Eres tú, por lo cual digo que es inevitable no hacerlo. Te asustas con todo niño—Naruto supuso que el hombre sonrió por debajo de su máscara, aunque la falta de iluminación y que llevara el 80% de su rostro tapado no le ayudaba en sus deducciones.

—Ya, ya. ¿Viniste a entregar un reporte?

—Algo así— Naruto no supo que fue lo hizo el ninja, ya que solo escucho la tela moverse, pero dedujo que, como siempre, había metido sus manos en los bolsillos, quizá buscando el Icha Icha—. Y qué hay de ti, ¿Ibiki te volvió a dar el papel de perrito?

—Creo que eso sería mucho mejor que la realidad—suspiró—. Ando haciendo mi buena acción del día.

—¿Alguien te está obligando verdad?

—¡No!—alzó la voz medio riendo.

Iba a contestar algo pero realizó que era incómodo –sobre todo si era Kakashi- hablar a oscuras.

—Oye, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a donde haya luz?

Se escuchó algo parecido a un chasquido.

—Sí, creo que sí—el rubio percibió el ruido de los talones del hombre girarse, para luego sentir el eco de las pisadas—. Sígueme, creo que sé dónde está Matsuda.

—¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Kora?

—Ya te lo dije, gritas para todo, no fue mi culpa oírlo.

—Sí, claro—suspiró. Después a unos metros comenzó a notar cómo la luz volvía a su alrededor, hasta que por fin se encontraba en un lugar alejado de las sombras.

—Y bien—la voz de Hatake se hizo paso por sobre los suspiros de alivio del muchacho que agradecía la energía eléctrica y sus beneficios—, ¿quién te trae como perro?

—¡Nadie!—el hombre lo miró con una ceja enarcada—, más bien Kakashi—lo miró con un intento de superioridad, pero que en Naruto se veía ridículo— soy un hombre de palabra, un caballero, y los caballeros…

—Perdiste una apuesta—dijo el ninja con un tono de voz un tanto burlón que solo hizo fruncir el cejo al rubio.

—Sí, perdí una apuesta.

—¿Se puede saber de qué es está apuesta?

—No—sentenció—, bueno, es solo un favor para un prisionero, nada malo en realidad. Bueno, ¿dónde está Matsuda?

—¿Kimichi, verdad? —el rubio asintió— pues, no lo sé.

—¿Qué?—exclamó—, pero me acabas de decir…

—Que creía saber dónde estaba, y pues me equivoqué—señaló a una puerta que estaba a un lado del mayor.

Naruto se acercó un poco para poder leer la inscripción en la madera, hasta que reconoció el número 314.

Ésa era la oficina de Matsuda, donde atendía lo concerniente a la prisión. No era el jefe o encargado de esta, pero sí que era una autoridad grande en la cárcel. Casi siempre todos los asuntos no tan graves eran llevados a él, para que dictaminara cómo se iba a proceder. No era la primera vez que acudía a Matsuda, pero sí era la primera que no lograba encontrarlo en su oficina. Por lo general se la pasaba ahí –el pobre nunca dejaba de trabajar- y era sencillo localizarlo, pero al parecer, por lo que le dijo Kora, justo ahora andaba moviendo y haciendo cosas en territorios ajenos.

—Entonces, ¿quién está a cargo ahora?

—Kimichi—dijo Hatake—, solo que en este momento no está aquí, pero sigue siendo él.

Naruto volteó a ver al de plateada cabellera con una pequeña flama de esperanza.

—Quizá en el piso de Relaciones…

Kakashi rodó los ojos, porqué definitivamente a nadie le daban ganas de ir hacía ése pasillo, pero Naruto sabía que con la presión indicada –o hasta que el Hatake se fastidiara y aceptara- podría lograr convencer al hombre.

Pero nada de eso llegó a pasar ya que por el extremo contrario a las escaleras se escucharon los pasos y voces de personas. Pronto, doblando la esquina, ambos ninjas pudieron distinguir a Matsuda acompañado de otras dos personas. A una de ellas la conocían, era Rin, la ex alumna de Minato y amiga de Kakashi, a quien Naruto prácticamente consideraba una hermana mayor. Al otro tipo sí que nunca lo habían visto.

—Entonces transferirán al grupo a la señal de Shikaku. Ibiki me dijo que me mandaría los documentos, por favor Hikoro házmelos llegar tan pronto estén listos, los necesitamos con urgencia.

—¿Qué hay de los interrogatorios?—habló Rin quien de reojo miraba a Kakashi y Naruto, quienes no se habían movido para nada.

—Nada de eso, ya ves como salió el último. Por ahora nos abstendremos con ésta información, ya delante veremos qué hacer.

—¿Entonces, comenzaremos mañana?—habló el desconocido que también observaba por el rabillo del ojo a los otros dos. Naruto pensó que lo había visto antes, pero no pudo recordar dónde.

—No, no—Matsuda tanteaba en sus bolsillos del pantalón hasta que el sonido metálico de llaves hizo eco en el corredor—. Hasta dentro de dos días, es el tiempo que necesito para terminar de arreglar todo—abrió la puerta de su oficina, para luego pasar y dejarla abierta, como invitación a que los demás pasaran.

Naruto se iba a disponer a dar un paso pero la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro lo detuvo. Fue entonces que giró la cara para encarar al enmascarado ninja, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

De acuerdo, no se movería.

—… ¡bien, ahora hay que cumplirlo!—gritó Kimichi desde el interior de la habitación e inmediatamente se vieron las figuras de Rin y el otro correr hacía las escaleras. Sin embargo, Rin no se fue inmediatamente, más bien, se detuvo un poco hasta quedar en contacto visual con los otros dos.

Naruto aún era muy joven, y quizá por eso no pudo clasificar la mirada de la muchacha, pero Kakashi, siendo él y con toda la experiencia adquirida, pudo entender qué es lo que su antigua compañera intentó expresar con sus ojos.

Algo no andaba bien.

Ya se escuchaban los rumores, pero en sí todavía no era nada oficial. Suponía que en cuanto algo saliera del límite él sería de los primeros en enterarse, y por la cara –y sobre todo mirada- de Rin podía predecir que no faltaba mucho para que ocurriera.

Tal vez algo relacionado con el ataque a la prisión o…

—Kakashi, ¿te vas a quedar ahí?—la voz del rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. El niño ya estaba un tanto adelantado hacía la oficina y lo miraba por sobre el hombro.

No contestó, simplemente se limitó a minimizar la distancia entre él y la puerta del despacho. Así lo hizo, y en cuanto pudo ver en el interior el papelerío que adornaba el escritorio de Matsuda se sorprendió un tanto.

¿Qué tantos informes habían llegado? Porque definitivamente eso no era trabajo atrasado, no por nada Matsuda se mataba trabajando. Eso, sin duda alguna, eran reportes recientes, ya que en la mayoría podía ver el nuevo sello del Hokage de Asuntos Privados.

Por otra parte para Naruto todo era menos de lo mismo. Que Matsuda se atrasó en su trabajo por andar metiendo las narices donde no debe. Bien, a todo el mundo le pasa, no tiene porqué haber una diferencia con Kimichi. Pero de eso a que el hombre ni siquiera les prestara atención…

—Matsuda—habló Naruto como de costumbre, mirando extrañado al hombre que dio un respingo en la silla.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó sorprendido Kimichi cuando elevó la vista y se tipo con el genin.

¿No los había visto?

—Ah, ¿se te…—detuvo un poco sus palabras, para poder admirar a la persona detrás del rubio, luego carraspeó—, se les ofrece algo?

—¿Qué es todo esto?—dijo tranquilo el menor que se acercó con leves pasos hacía la mesa decorada de informes. Intuitivamente Kakashi posó una mano en el hombro de Uzumaki, mientras que Matsuda tapó ridícula e ineficazmente los papeles.

Nadie debía de ver esas cosas.

—Trabajo, ya sabes—elevó una mano y la meneó, para quitarle importancia.

Naruto siendo como era no le prestó tanta atención –aunque se suponía que debía de- y sonrió tranquilo, apenas notando cómo la mano de Kakashi se deslizaba de su hombro para regresar a su costado.

—Sí, claro. Bueno, a lo que vengo—sonrió un poco más inocente, con la intención de hacer flexible al trabajador Matsuda, quien con el tiempo logró aprenderse algunos matices de la cara del rubio. Y esa, era una que se sabía a la perfección.

—¿Qué es tan urgente que vienes a estas horas a pedírmelo?—aunque su tono de voz fue serio el muchacho logró distinguir la pequeña pero existente sonrisa en sus palabras. Quizá no la tenía completamente impregnada en la cara, sin embargo casi podía ver la risa salir de su garganta.

—No tengo otras horas libres. Trabajo de sol a sol, como un esclavo—se rascó la nuca hasta que percibió el suspiro de Kakashi—. Necesito, bueno no yo, un reo, un baño.

Matsuda tenía su completa atención en el rubio, ya que siempre había sido educado para hacerlo, y fue por eso que Naruto logró ver a la perfección la mueca en su rostro.

—¿Quién es ese reo?

El rubio tragó saliva y miró nervioso hacía un lado. ¿Cómo decirlo…?, ¿cómo podía pedirle un baño para el terroncito de azúcar que era Sasuke?

Maldita apuesta.

Estaba seguro que Matsuda ya estaba tanteando el terreno y que probablemente en su mente ya se estaban formando hipótesis y excusas para decirle amablemente que se fuera mucho a su casa, porque ahí no iba a encontrar el permiso para bañar al bastardo de los Uchihas. Y todo porque al rey se le dio por asesinar a los guardias.

¿Desde cuándo el pensar en eso no le incomodaba?

—El es… am… probablemente no lo conoces —solo un idiota no lo conocería—, pero está algo así como que confinado a no ir a ningún sitio, y pues está muy sucio y creo que tiene heridas…

—Su nombre—exigió Matsuda.

¡Carajo!

—No lo recuerdo muy bien…

Matsuda lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, como aquella expresión que pone la gente cuando va intuyendo la situación. Su padre, por lo general, la adquiría cuando tenía asuntos de suma importancia en el despacho del Hokage y su madre cuando él o su padre le contaban alguna que otra mentirilla; pero justo ahora a Naruto le pareció más incómoda que nunca. Si Sasuke lo viera así…

—Sé que lo recuerdas, así que dilo.

Los ojos de Matsuda, por lejos, eran muy diferentes a los de Uchiha. Para empezar eran de un verde oscuro, un verde selva. A Naruto no le agradaban sus ojos porque siempre parecía que necesitaban algo que nadie podía darles, que querían hacerse pasar por cosas que no eran. Tal vez por eso le hacían sentir tan incómodo, no con miedo o nerviosismo –el nerviosismo era por la situación, en la que por cierto ya estaba chingado-, sino incomodidad de no querer verlos porque algo en ellos le desagradaba.

De cualquier manera, justo ahora, los ojos de Matsuda eran tan irrelevantes como el precio del tomate.

—Sasuke—terminó por decir en un tono bajo, como si no quisiera soltar las palabras, o como si así pudiera frenar el impacto. Sin embargo no importaba cómo dijera ese nombre, siempre sería el mismo choque, la misma inercia.

—No— tajante como era cuando se trataba de cosas especiales, Matsuda regresó su vista a los documentos, mientras buscaba uno en particular.

—Por favor Matsuda, no sabes cómo está.

—Está como debe—volvió a clavarle esa selva tormentosa y desagradable, invadiéndolo otra vez—. Además está considerado un peligro, no puedo arriesgarme a que se escape o algo por el estilo.

—¡Por favor! Todos saben que si se quisiera escapar ya lo habría hecho—refunfuñó el genin, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo la vista hacía otro punto que no fueran los ojos de Kimichi.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —por primera vez desde que entraron en la oficina la voz de Kakashi se hizo paso, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio. Y él que había pensado que Hatake se había quedado mudo.

Naruto respiro profundo y se maldijo mil veces. Casi se le salía decir _Porque puede activar y desactivar los sellos_, pero justo a tiempo su lengua se trabó y pensó en todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. En los ojos de Matsuda curiosos y enfadados, en la sensación de la mirada de Kakashi en su nuca, en la respiración de ambos, en la suya, en el golpeteo de la rama de ese viejo abeto que tanto le gustaba ver cuando pasaba por la calle. En las sombras de la habitación y los ruidos del viento en las paredes.

Puso a todos sus sentidos alertas y realizó, estúpidamente tarde, que estaba metido en un apuro.

No le había comentado a nadie lo de los sellos, porque esencialmente no tenía ninguna razón. Pensó que podría avisarle a su padre y que el tomara cartas en el asunto, pero desistió. Siempre existe una razón poderosa para toda consecuencia, de esta manera, seguro que el hecho de que Sasuke siguiera encerrado era por algo.

Naruto ahora sabía, con tanta fuerza como que tiene ojos azules, que Sasuke en cualquier momento podría escaparse. No le costaría nada, después de todo es el maldito bastardo Uchiha, asesino de décadas –si no de siglos- con más maldiciones en la espalda que el diablo. Aquel despiadado que solo espera a por su muerte.

Espera por su muerte.

—¿Naruto?

¿Por qué estaba esperando por ella?, ¿por qué no la evadía, si tan fácil le resultaba? Era Sasuke Uchiha, podía realizar lo inimaginable, ¿por qué no podría salvarse de morir?

—Es un Uchiha— o acaso, ¿había aceptado morir?—, y ellos son impredecibles en muchas ocasiones. Además, no por nada se batalló tanto para encerrarlo, ¿no? —, si ese era el caso, si en verdad estaba de acuerdo en morir, ¿por qué no se asesinaba, o…?

—Eso no te lo discuto, pero como sabes esa celda está hecha especialmente para él. No puede salir de ahí.

¿Por qué quería morir?, ¿por qué Sasuke quería morir?

—Supongo.

Estaba seguro que esa respuesta la encontraría si escuchara su historia. Si Sasuke le contara un poco sobre él, sobre su vida. Pero nadie desea hablar de cosas tristes o desagradables, y estaba seguro que lo eran porque probablemente eso había sido la razón de convertirse en un asesino. No importaba lo que el mismísimo Uchiha le dijera, o lo que los demás comentaran, él sabía que Sasuke no estaba loco, y definitivamente no era de los psicópatas que matan por hacerlo. Sasuke no era sí, el era…

—Entonces, si es todo a lo que viniste…

…diferente.

—…puedes marcharte.

En definitiva algo no estaba bien, y Kakashi lo supo desde que Naruto no volvió a pedir por el baño, y lo confirmó cuando dijo eso de que el Uchiha podría salirse a sus anchas. Sin embargo, lo más bizarro de todo fue ver al hijo de Minato agachar la cabeza y salir por la puerta, sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

Ese no era el Uzumaki Naruto que conocía, de hecho, se atrevía a decir que ese ni siquiera era Naruto.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que cruzó la puerta de la oficina y dobló a la derecha, dirección contraria a las escaleras.

—Kakashi—el mencionado volteó tranquilo hacía Kimichi, que lo miraba profundo—, cuida de ése niño, y sobre todo ahora.

—¿Por quién me tomas?—sonrió—. Gracias por decirle que no.

—Nadie en su sano juicio le diría que sí.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

En esos momentos eran pocas las personas que sabían un poco sobre las medidas que el Hokage estaba mandando tomar, y una de ellas era asignarle como mínimo dos guardianes a Naruto.

Y Kakashi teniendo la suerte de un campeón sacó uno de esos lugares, junto con Tenzō. A éste lo conocía de hace algunos años, cuando estaba más entrado en las cosas de ANBU. Era un buen compañero, y era quien tenía los genes del primer Hokage, teniendo así el estilo madera. Por lo cual, se determinó que era más que apto para cuidar de Naruto, quien por su corta edad quizá no supiera controlar de la mejor manera al Kyubi. Por otro lado estaba Kushina, quien sería cuidada por Jiraiya y Tsunade, los viejos sabios. Así que en pocas palabras no era una completa coincidencia que se topara a Naruto en las escaleras.

Lo había seguido desde que salió de la prisión –donde, por cierto, no podía cuidarle como quisiera- y al verlo enfilar hacia el edificio supuso que iría a ver o a su padre o a Matsuda. Y no era mentira cuando dijo que escuchó al rubio hablar con la recepcionista, porque no era muy difícil hacerlo, pero sí era algo un poco falso eso de ir a entregar el informe.

Sí debía de entregar uno, pero todavía no era el momento.

Se despidió de Kimichi con un cabeceo y salió para alcanzar al niño. Sabía que Tenzō observaba también a Naruto a la distancia, pero no podía fiarse nada más de eso.

Cuando logró dar alcance a Uzumaki el niño siquiera le prestó atención. Quizá estaba molesto, por eso de no poder conseguir un baño para el Uchiha.

—No te fue tan bien—habló el mayor al tiempo que caminaba a la par que Naruto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cara inclinada hacía el techo, aunque mirando de reojo al rubiales.

—Nah—chasqueó la lengua el genin, que pateó un poco el piso, denotando su enfado contenido, que más que enfado parecía tristeza.

¿Tan mal se había puesto por el bastardo ése?

—Sabes, no es que me interese pero, generalmente no te das por vencido tan fácil—el muchacho se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Kakashi, y éste a su vez paró su caminar como el rubio.

Naruto se quedó mirando el piso, sintiéndose raro. Era verdad, se había dado por vencido demasiado rápido, de hecho ni siquiera lo sintió. Todo por andar con otras cosas, con cosas también de Sasuke…

Pero sonrió cuando una idea le surcó la cabeza, y miró hacia el frente, como su padre siempre le había enseñado.

—¿Y quién dijo que me he rendido?

* * *

Quizá ahora las cosas estuvieran un poco más raras, pero podía adaptarse, es decir, el mundo no se le iba a venir abajo.

Sí, Kakashi y ése otro –no recordaba su nombre, aunque sí su espeluznante y depravada mirada- ahora eran sus guardias personales, y prácticamente no lo dejaban ni respirar, pero podía soportarlo. Sí, a su mami también la estaban cuidado, sus abuelos, en realidad. Sí, su papá estaba un poco más sobre protector que antes y lucía más enfadado que de costumbre. Pero eso a Naruto le valía lo que fuera, porque en su mente ocupaba espacio algo diferente. Y todo relacionado con lo mismo: Sasuke.

No lo había visto en un día, por eso de andar perdiendo tiempo yendo con dos perros falderos en la espalda y peleándose porque ni orinar a gusto podía, pero hoy lo vería, y hoy comenzaría con su plan. Su increíblemente estúpido plan.

No, Matsuda no le había dado permiso para ir a bañar a Sasuke, y Rin le había negado el ir a visitar a Uchiha a su celda para eso de curarle las heridas, pero no por eso se daría por vencido. Por favor, era Naruto "Necedad con N de terco" Uzumaki, el no se daba por vencido, él buscaba otros medios... aunque fueran algo ilegales.

Nunca antes lo había hecho a tales niveles, pero solo sabía de una persona en toda Konoha –bueno, quizá en la cárcel- que podría convencer para que le ayudara con Sasuke. El viejo de las Calderas.

Era un anciano, algo lunático y risueño que organizaba las corrientes de agua y tuberías de toda la prisión, Zarcafcab Mirutobi. Ya lo conocía, y aunque lo trataba poco, era el único hombre que no se opondría tanto a su plan. Sabía que podía convencerlo, solo debía de presionar y ya, el anciano le ayudaría a meter a escondidas a Sasuke en los baños e incluso mentiría a su favor. ¿Todo bien, no?, pues vamos que su plan tenía una pequeña falla…bueno no, una realmente grande: Kakashi y ése otro de mirada acosadora.

¿Cómo chingados iba a ir a hablar con Zarcafcab sin que Kakashi y ese otro se dieran cuenta? Es decir, ¡si lo acompañaban hasta al baño! Podría utilizar un clon de sombra pero sabía que Kakashi lo notaría, porque no sería la primera vez que lo intentaría engañar, y bueno, la vez anterior no salió como esperaba.

Así que ahí el dilema. Debía de hablar con Zarcafcab, y distraer a sus perros guardianes.

¡Qué mierda de problemas!

—Si sigues así llegarás tarde a tus primeras clases—por alguna razón (intuía que todo gritaba "Minato súper protector") Kakashi y el otro se estaban quedando en su casa, al igual que sus abuelos, por lo que era normal escuchar sus voces de vez en cuando, lo que no era normal era escucharla tan cerca.

—Claro que no—dijo de mal humor el rubio, que espantó con sus manos al mayor que estaba delante de él leyendo el Icha Icha—. Siempre me despierto a esta hora.

—Sí, pero "siempre'' estás solo tú y tus papás. Ahora tienes a otras cuatro personas—Naruto supo que el Hatake sonrió bajo la máscara al ver cómo la tela se tensaba un poco y cómo se medio dibujaba la mueca en la prenda.

¡Pero qué exagerado!, si los demás no iban a ningún lado importante, además, aún tenía tiempo de sobra. Por lo cual se levantó de su cama algo malhumorado y se dirigió al baño. Sintió los pasos de Kakashi a su espalda, y de reojo podía visualizarlo: caminando con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra sosteniendo su objeto pervertido portátil, hecho por su queridísimo abuelo. ¿Cómo era que su abuela lo había permitido?

—¿Eh?—la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, desde adentro, y fue entonces que pudo escuchar a media voz el canto de una mujer.

¿Su abuela?

—¡Cariño que bueno que despiertas!—saludó su mamá desde la cocina, bebiendo un poco de café, sentada a un lado de Jiraiya—. ¡Oh, mi amor, tu abuela está ocupando el baño, tendrás que esperar a que termine!

¡La reverenda chingada!, ¿a eso se refería el maldito de Kakashi?, ¡por todo lo…! Su abuela era una tortuga en el baño, ¡si aún recordaba aquella ocasión en la que no salió de la ducha en cuatro horas!

Estaba jodido.

Cuando volteó la cabeza pudo percibir el temblor en el cuerpo de Hatake. El hijo de su madre se estaba riendo de lo lindo.

Llegaría tarde, y su primera hora era con Anko.

¿Por qué el destino lo odiaba tanto? Ya se podía ver corriendo como imbécil por toda la villa, porque la "señorita" maestra odia la impuntualidad (en todos menos en ella, claro). Y después por culpa de eso no alcanzaría la clase completa de Ibiki y justo ese día tomarían un tema nuevo y aplicarían ese maldito examen. Entonces reprobaría todo y tendría que volverlo a cursar. ¡Otros tantos días de clase con Anko y con Ibiki!

—¡Ya sal abuela, que ando apurado!—gritó mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, para hacerse oír por sobre el terrible canto de su abuela.

—¡Cállate y déjame relajarme, mocoso malcriado!—le respondió con un grito temible la mujer, que casi hizo la puerta caer por el estruendo de su voz. Enserio, ¿cómo era que ella y Jiraiya estaban juntos?

—¡Si no sales tú yo entro, aunque te estés bañando!—contestó algo molesto, pisando con fuerza.

Kakashi dejó de leer para mirar asustado al sol de Kushina. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara el meterse al baño cuando Tsunade lo ocupaba?

Supuso que su cara hablaba por sí sola, porque al parecer el muchacho la entendió a la primera.

—Si estoy entre ver a mi abuela desnuda y salir golpeado a tomar otro curso con Anko e Ibiki, no me importaría terminar en el hospital por un par de días.

—¿Y el trauma de ver a tu abuela…?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—He visto cosas peores—regresó su vista hacía su mami y el viejo canoso—. Por favor, Jiraiya es mi abuelo—giró su cuerpo de nuevo hacía la puerta, para volver a pegar con fuerza—. ¡Abuela, ya sal si no quieres que te vea sin ropa!

—¡Mocoso pervertido!, ¡Solo intenta entrar para que veas!

—En serio no creo que debas entrar—Kakashi retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Yo tampoco—sonrió el áureo—, pero enserio que no sabes lo que es tomar una clase con Anko y con Ibiki.

—Estoy seguro que es mucho mejor que entrar ahí—siguió retrocediendo. Naruto tragó ruidoso.

—No me hagas dudar, Kakashi—volteó a ver al ninja, que ya se encontraba a unos cinco metros muy seguros de la puerta. ¿Tan estúpido era el intentar meterse al baño?

—Abuelita…—tocó suave, ya que en un instante todo se encontró en silencio, ni siquiera percibía las voces de su mami y su abuelo.

—¡Mocoso depravado!—en un momento la puerta se abrió por completo y del cuarto salió una rubia furiosa, con los ojos rojos en ira y la boca escupiendo espuma.

¡Su puta madre!

—¡Era juego abuelita!

—¡Ven acá!

Y así fue como a Naruto se le ocurrió lo único que podría salvarlo de la furia de su amada señora abuela: echarle la culpa a Jiraiya.

En verdad, era preferible esperar la venganza de su abuelo que la ira de Tsunade.

—¡Te juro que yo no le dije que lo hiciera, Tsunade!

—¡Y quería que te sacara fotos, como las que me pidió que le sacara a la secretaria del piso tres!

Y con eso abandonó la sala para poder ir a bañarse. Estaba seguro que discutirían durante un rato más hasta que su abuelo encontrara la forma de calmar a la rubia, y luego ella lo golpearía levemente y él le diría un piropo de su esbelta y bella figura. No había mucho problema.

Cuando se acercó al baño e intentó abrir la puerta no pudo. Estaba cerrada.

—Yamato se metió a bañar—informó Kakashi.

¡Chingado!

* * *

—Luces terrible usuratonkachi.

Ni siquiera el insulto lo hizo reaccionar.

—No friegues y cómete esto—le dijo casi aventando la charola a través de la reja—. No preguntes qué es porque no tengo idea. El día de hoy no vino la cocinera y eso fue lo que pudo hacer el suplente.

Sasuke lo miró suspicaz pero se limitó a tomar el plato y degustar lo que fuera que había en el.

Naruto por su parte estaba cansadísimo.

Pues sí, había llegado tarde a la clase de Anko, y ella como la "señorita" que es lo puso a darle cincuenta vueltas a la villa. Así que se apresuró a hacerlas y apenas logró llegar treinta segundos antes de que la clase de Ibiki empezara. El muy maldito no dio tema nuevo ni puso el examen. Pero sí que los puso a correr, porque debía de tomar un análisis de…no importaba, la cosa es que estaba muy cansado, y todo su esfuerzo no sirvió para nada.

Y justo ahora Sasuke lo insultaba y lo insultaría por el asco de comida. Ni siquiera sabía si eso era comestible.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que quien cocinó esto es el suplente?—medio trago, medio escupió el Uchiha después de darle unas mordidas a algo que estaba ahí.

—La cárcel apesta, supéralo.

—¿Qué mierda sucede contigo, dobe?—el asesino lo miraba extrañado desde el otro lado de las rejas. El rubio por su parte bufó molesto y se dejó caer completamente en el piso, acostándose cuan largo era y cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

—Pero qué nenita—sonrió el moreno—. No seas tan mariconcito y supéralo.

—¡Tu bastardo!—y como por arte de magia las bellas palabras del criminal hicieron mella en el rubito que en un instante terminó sentado como de costumbre—. No tienes idea por lo que he pasado.

—Seguro que no es nada comparado por lo que yo si he pasado, y mírame, no ando llorando.

Naruto abrió la boca, con la mano lista para hacer un ademán exagerado –como los que siempre hace- hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Sasuke. Fue entonces que todo se detuvo y los pensamientos que llegaron a su cabeza el día en que fue a hablar con Matsuda lo invadieron.

Sasuke sólo esperaba morir.

Por su parte, Uchiha miraba aún más extrañado al niño sol, que de un momento a otro se quedó estático, casi asustado. En sus ojos percibía confusión, quizá hasta sorpresa y algo que nunca antes había podido clasificar, pero que no era la primera vez que veía.

Pensó que quizá se había equivocado al decirle ese comentario, pero eso era algo estúpido. Naruto no era una nenita, es decir, ya no era un niño –aunque se comportara como uno- y debía de saber el tipo de cosas que llevan arrastrando los bastardos asesinos como él. No debió de sorprenderle ese comentario, es decir, ¿se lo debía de imaginar, no?, el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera hecho cosas detestables en su vida, y que aún así en ese instante no se estuviera quejando por ello.

Pero como supuso no fue eso lo que caló en el Uzumaki, y lo confirmó cuando este lo miró serio y se dispuso a hablar.

—¿Por qué…—miró al piso, mordiéndose los labios y apretando los puños—. ¿Por qué quieres morir?

El asesino no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar con seriedad al genin. En ese mismo instante Naruto ya no le pareció Naruto. Le recordó a alguien, alguien que alguna vez estuvo a su lado, aunque todos los demás no lo estuvieran.

Había muchas formas de responder esa pregunta, pero solo una le llegó a la cabeza: porque ya no tenía ningún motivo para seguirlo haciendo.

Desde hacía tiempo había perdido mucho, pero hacía no tanto lo perdió todo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, a apañárselas por su cuenta, porque así la vida lo moldeó, pero nunca había conocido la verdadera y cruda soledad. Sí, quizá su vida había sido una reverenda cagada, y de las feas, y aunque tal vez no tenía un compañero todo el tiempo a su lado, siempre sabía que aún había alguien que pensaba en él, que esperaba por él.

Justo ahora no tenía nada de eso.

—¿Por qué no luchas por tu vida?

—Porque ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir.

El rubio abrió los ojos algo sorprendido. Sasuke lo notó, porque nunca dejó de quitarle la mirada de encima, y entonces ese fino hilo que justo ahora el criminal sostenía entre Naruto y ese triste recuerdo de su vida se rompió. No, Naruto siempre sería Naruto, sin ningún punto de comparación.

Y mientras que el Uchiha se entretenía pensando en ello, el Uzumaki sentía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué tan triste debía de ser la vida de una persona como para no tener nada por lo que vivir?, sabía que en algunas ocasiones las personas eran exageradas y no se daban cuenta de la realidad y decían que se encontraban solos, sin nadie a su lado. Pero ahora, con Sasuke frente a él mirándolo con emociones contenidas, con los sueños opacos, podía darse el lujo de en verdad pensar que hay personas que simplemente no tienen nada.

¿Así había terminado la vida de Sasuke?, ¿sin nadie?, quería saber, quería conocer todo sobre él, porque en ese tipo de momentos era cuando estaba seguro que esos conocimientos esclarecerían la duda. Sentía tanta curiosidad, tanta tristeza, tanto dolor ajeno a él.

—Siempre existe una razón para vivir, Sasuke—pero aún así, aunque todo indicara que estaba solo, Naruto tenía que esforzarse por sacar al Uchiha de ese pozo, por hacerlo ver cosas que a él le gustaría que existieran. Quería hacerlo pensar que no estaba solo.

Pero cuando miró de nuevo a sus ojos, a la oscuridad en ellos, supo que nada de eso serviría. Sasuke había sido tocado, marcado, por algo mucho más grande de lo que jamás imaginó. Unas tontas palabras no lo iban a reanimar. Quizá nada lo pudiera animar de ahora en adelante.

—No para mí—terminó cortante, volviendo a comer esa cosa rara podría seguir viva.

Naruto a su vez se mordió la lengua y apretó los puños.

Ver a alguien vacío era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. Era tan malo como ver el momento exacto en que a una persona se le rompen las esperanzas y se le derrumba su mundo. Porque eso era como matarlo, porque lo dejaba sin nada, sin ninguna razón para seguir.

Ni siquiera la muerte parecía temeraria enfrente de ese tipo de personas, las que ya no tienen a nadie en la mirada.

Sasuke ya no tenía nada en sus ojos. Solo eran remordimientos, enojos y tristezas, pero ya no existía ni un poco de brillo, algo que le recordara que vivir valía la pena.

Y Uchiha, que fingía poder comer eso, se regañaba en su mente, porque volvía a parecer débil, porque sentía la compasión y lástima, la malvada lástima en los ojos de Naruto. Él no era alguien que necesitara algo de eso. La lástima no cabía en su vocabulario, y tampoco debía de hacerlo en su mirada. Pero le parecía que en la de Naruto todo tenía un lugar, y todo podía estarse bien.

Por alguna estúpida razón los ojos del rubio lo calmaban, y le llenaban de paz, inclusive si estos solo denotaban algo tan asqueroso como la lástima. Hacia él.

—Si ya no tienes nada por lo que vivir—su respiración le fallaba y sentía que en cualquier momento la voz se le iba a romper. Pero algo dentro de ese panorama, algo en Sasuke, lo hacía resquebrajarse aunque al mismo tiempo luchar por moverse, y seguir de pie—, no veo porque no mueres de una vez. Por qué esperar a que ellos te maten, si puedes hacerlo tú.

Si se llegaba a preguntar él mismo, o cualquier otra persona, cuál era una de las cosas que se le venían a la mente al ver los ojos del Uchiha, Naruto contestaría frío. Siempre que miraba sus ojos sentía el frío en ellos y en su alrededor. Frío como el que en ese instante le calaba los huesos y le carcomía el cuello. Que le besaba la piel y lo entumecía.

No era un frío temerario, era un frío paralizante. Como si vieras algo muy malo, pero que no te asusta.

Y era exactamente ese frío lo que nunca iba a perder la mirada de Sasuke, porque todo él gritaba eso, incluso si el criminal sonreía, o se burlaba ese frío nunca se deshacía, jamás se convertía en calor.

Pero a Naruto, de alguna retorcida manera, no le gustaba la idea de ver a Sasuke sumido en calidad. No iba con él, ni un poco. Lo que sí le gustaba era verlo sonreír, porque ese frío ya no paralizaba, refrescaba, pero no entumecía hasta la médula. Pero verlo sonreír triste en mitad del frió no era bueno, porque todo se volvía más oscuro, mas tieso.

Como ahora.

—Porque me gusta ver hasta el final, ver el sufrimiento de los demás—esa sonrisa, que solo oscurece—. Es como un entretenimiento para mí.

—¿Te gusta ver el sufrimiento de la aldea?, ¿de los niños y mujeres?

—Me gusta ver el sufrimiento de quien se lo merece—su voz ronca como un piano que lleva mucho sin tocarse sacudió al muchacho, que después se tensó en su lugar.

En su mente se formulaban muchas preguntas, hipótesis y acusaciones, pero de su garganta solo salió una. Y al instante se arrepintió.

—¿Mi padre se lo merece?

Se arrepintió al ver los ojos de Sasuke y saber qué era lo que pasaba por ellos.

Nunca debió de preguntar.

Se paró de su lugar, agitado y medio jadeante. Mirando a todos lados, sin querer ver de nuevo la cara de Sasuke, sin querer ver en ella esa maldita respuesta a una pregunta que jamás debió de hacer. ¿Cómo podía, cómo podía sentirse tranquilo?, ¿por qué justo ahora eso lo afectaba tanto? Es decir, su padre fue quien ayudó en su captura, era obvio que el Uchiha no lo iba a tener en un pedestal con flores y todo, pero…algo lo mantenía intranquilo. Como un presentimiento, uno malo.

¿Sasuke se atrevería a lastimar a su padre?, no, porque de ser así ya lo hubiera hecho, tuvo la oportunidad antes, inclusive ahora. Podría lastimarlo a él, hasta matarlo, y así dañaría a Minato, lo heriría enormemente. Pero no lo hacía, ¿por qué no lo hacía?, ¿por qué chingados pensaba en eso?

—Naruto tranquilízate—escuchó su voz profunda, y estuvo a punto de hacerle caso, pero sólo basto mirarlo de nuevo para descontrolarse, y apretar su pecho, su cabeza, sus ojos, todo él, en busca de algo que lo calmara, que lo hiciera parar.

—¿Piensas que yo me lo merezco? —gimió, de rodillas en el piso, jalando de su cabello y golpeando su cabeza, desesperado.

—Naruto cálmate—su voz de nuevo, pero esta vez solo tuvo que escucharlo para ponerse ansioso, enojado, inclusive para sentir un dolor en su piel, en su estómago, en sus manos.

—¡Tu eres el que no debió!, ¡mi padre nunca… nunca…—calor, por todos lados. ¿Dónde estaba el frió de Sasuke?, ¿Debía de verlo para calmarse, debía de tocarlo?, Sasuke era frío y él estaba hirviendo.

Se tensó en el piso y miró sus propias manos hacer movimientos extraños, poniéndose rígidas y acalambrándose. Algo, algo en su mente le taladraba, le decía, le gritaba.

Y por un instante pudo ver a su madre en una cama llorando y gimiendo, con sus abuelos a los costados, tensos y haciendo sellos. Su padre la tomaba de la mano, le susurraba promesas…

Todo se detuvo. El calor ya no estaba, pero tampoco sentía el frío de Sasuke. Era oscuridad, estaba húmedo…era una celda grande y oscura…

—Chico…

Ese lugar ya lo conocía, su madre le habló de él, y ya había estado ahí.

—…tienes que alejarte, o te asesinaré. A ti y a tu madre—rejas enormes y gruesas. Una voz siniestra, rasposa.

—¿Kyubi…?

—¡Naruto!—de nuevo la voz de Uchiha, llamándolo. Volvió a estar junto a él, en el piso, con la espalda encorvada y la mirada hacia el techo. Sentía su cara húmeda, ¿estaba llorando?, probablemente. Miró de nuevo sus manos, estaban rodeadas de chakra rojo, y sin embargo no lo sentía. Se acostó en el piso y suspiró asustado, y entonces volteó a ver a Sasuke. Y lo que miró lo sorprendió.

Eran sus ojos, el Sharingan, pero no lo veían a él, veían en su interior. Y Naruto se quedó mirándolo, abstraído, porque jamás pensó que ver ese dojutsu activado lo iba a calmar. Todo se estaba derrumbando, podía distinguir la misma oscuridad de hacía unos instantes, la celda de Kyubi. Podía inclusive percibir al demonio enjaulado, gruñendo y gritándole que se largara si apreciaba su vida. Sin embargo, el demonio ya no le gritaba a Naruto, sino a Sasuke, quien ya no poseía esas horribles cadenas, y estaba hincado a su lado, sobre el agua.

—Dobe, no te muevas—le habló, y ya no le pareció una voz ronca y grave. Se le antojó diferente, inclusive más amigable, aunque igual de seria.

Sinceramente Naruto no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía y de lo que no, por eso fue que solo notó que tomaba una de las manos de Sasuke hasta que le habló.

—Ayúdame—podía sentir algo en su cuerpo, algo que lo hería—, por favor.

La mano de Sasuke que el rubio tomaba le regresó el apretón, y la otra se limitó a extenderse en dirección de las rejas.

Naruto sólo lo pudo ver unos segundos antes de desmayarse.

Las aspas girando, rápido y sin detenerse. Sasuke diciendo algo, algo que no pudo comprender, y un alivio gigante, sin dolor o calor. También a su mami, suspirando sorprendida, como él.

Después, todo negro.

La misma voz que lo estuvo llamando los últimos minutos fue lo que lo despertó. Estaba en el piso de la celda, con la cabeza girada hacía Sasuke y una mano intentando tocar la reja.

—Sasuke…

—¿Estás bien, Naruto?—el criminal se encontraba a pocos centímetros de la reja, y aún tenía el Sharingan activado.

—Gracias—se levantó poco a poco, mareándose un poco y con la vista medio nublada. El estómago le ardía, y las manos le picaban.

Cuando regresó su vista hacía el asesino éste ya no tenía el dojutsu activado. De nueva cuenta estaban esos pedazos de noche, mirando al rubio.

Éste último se arrastró hasta quedar a centímetros de la reja y pasar una mano por entre los barrotes, para terminarla poniendo sobre los dedos sucios del hombre.

—Gracias—enrolló dos dedos entre unos cuantos de Sasuke y apretó, con los ojos vidriosos. ¿Por qué se sentía así, con tanta tristeza?

—Deberías de ir a ver a tu madre—habló el preso—. Yo estoy bien—dijo soltándose del agarre y retrocediendo un poco, sólo para que la mano del Uzumaki ya no tuviera contacto con la suya.

Sin embargo eso no afectó al rubio, que se puso de pie de inmediato, sobresaltado. ¡Su mamá!

—¡Gracias por recordarme!—medio grito medio dijo el adolescente, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para salir—. Y gracias de nuevo, y eh… nos vemos.

Se despidió y salió corriendo de ahí.

Sasuke se miró la mano, la que Naruto había tomado hacía unos instantes y la misma que había agarrado en aquel otro lugar.

Por un instante deseó nunca haberle recordado nada.

* * *

**N/A: Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero es que se me atravesaron varias cosas y chalalalala. Sí, van a terminar saliendo más capitulos de los que planee asi que supongo que es algo bueno. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, queja, grosería y lo que gusten será bienvenido en un review, los cuales adoro:)**

**¡Muchas gracias a: Ryokosan, UzuchihaMara, Evel Mestra, zanzamaru, Nani Edelina L. Walker, TheRusso, jennita, Niknok19,Ikaros-san, NaraLollipop, , milk goku, PauYh796, Lilineth-chan, Hana.x3, Dakota Boticcelli, angel-black-14, Ghost, Ang97, mitsu-chan-R27 e Isabella1315 y a todos los que falten por leer y seguir!**

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
